Changer le futur
by Sln
Summary: Au coeur du combat, la mort rôde. Il faut changer le passé pour sauver le futur. Deux enfants rescapés retournent à l'époque de leurs aïeux. RLOC JPLE...
1. Default Chapter

**Auteur :** Séléné. 

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, ils sont à JKRowling, sauf Luna (prononcer Louna) et Alex Potter.

**Pairings :** RL/LP, JP/LE, AP/OC, SB/OC

****

**Note :** J'espère que cette nouvelle fic vous plaira et que vous laisserez une trace de votre passage ; si ça vous a plu, si ça vous a pas plu, ce que vous en pensez, vos critique. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 : Entrée fracassante 

La guerre faisait rage, l'heure de vérité avait sonné. La bataille qui se déroulait à l'entrée de Poudlard, la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie, opposait l'Ordre du Phénix, les Aurors, les élèves de cinquième, sixième et septième année et les professeurs aux troupes du Lord Noir. Son issue devait être l'aboutissement d'une prophétie. Harry Potter devait tuer Lord Voldemort, ou être tué par lui. Agé de 37 ans, Harry Potter, Auror de profession, essayait d'atteindre le Mage Noir, entouré de centaines de ses fidèles, tandis que sa femme, sa fille et son fils luttait aux côtés des Forces de la Lumière contre le reste des mangemorts. Ceux-ci étaient en surnombre, et malgré leur courage et leur ténacité, les défenseurs du Bien perdaient du terrain. Les sorts fusaient de toutes parts, les pertes étaient nombreuses, des deux côtés, et Dumbledore affrontait Voldemort. Le vieil homme faiblissait à vue d'œil, et bientôt un Avada Kedavra viendrait l'achever. Harry, rejoint par ses enfants, sa femme et son meilleur ami, Ronald Weasley, continuait sa progression vers les deux combattants qui luttaient au centre d'un cercle de mangemorts. Alors qu'ils allaient faire une percée, un éclair vert illumina le champ de bataille et alla frapper le directeur de Poudlard. Le temps fut comme suspendu : tous virent le corps sans vie d'Albus Dumbledore tomber au sol au ralentit. Lorsque le corps du vieillard toucha terre, les sorciers opposés aux mangemorts sentirent la rage et le désespoir décupler leur force. Ils reprirent le combat avec plus d'ardeur qu'avant et les mangemorts, bien qu'en supériorité numérique, furent surpris par l'énergie nouvelle que déployaient leurs adversaires. Les rôles s'inversaient, l'Ordre du Phénix et leurs alliés menaient la danse, et les mangemorts reculaient.

Les Potter et Ron n'en crurent tout d'abord pas leurs yeux. Puis la réalité les frappa de plein fouet, et la haine leur donna des ailes. Se frayant un passage avec la force de la haine, Harry atteint bientôt l'espace libre qui entourait Voldemort et l'attaqua. Mme Potter, ses enfants et Ron tenaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient à l'écart les mangemorts, mais ce n'était pas une mince affaire à 1 contre 30 !

Brusquement un rire glacial retentit sur le champ de bataille, et tous se tournèrent vers l'origine de ce rire. C'était Voldemort qui riait, et à ses pieds gisait le cadavre d'Harry Potter. Un silence plana sur le parc de Poudlard où mangemorts et Aurors se battaient. Silence qu'une voix aiguë brisa.

- Je t'ai eu Potter, plus rien ne peut m'arrêter maintenant !

Et le Mage Noir éclata de nouveau d'un rire glacial.

Reprenant brusquement conscience de ce qu'il se passait, la veuve Potter ouvrit une faille temporelle en un temps records et poussa ses enfants à travers la faille, pendant que les mangemorts essayaient de la stopper.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

_Poudlard, 1976 :_

Dans la Grande Salle, la répartition et le discours de bienvenue de Dumbledore venaient de s'achever et le banquet de commencer. A la table des Gryffondor, un certain quatuor s'empiffrait joyeusement, tout en parlant de blagues.

- Alors mon p'tit Jamesie, qu'allons nous faire aux Serpentard pour ce début de sixième année ? demanda un jeune homme aux cheveux mi-long noirs.

- Siri chéri, arrête de m'appeler Jamesie ! Et pour ton information, je n'en ai aucune idée.

- En fait, le "je n'en ai aucune idée", veut dire que notre cher Cornedrue souhaite éviter de faire des blagues aux Serpentard pour essayer d'avoir une chance avec une certaine Lily Evans, intervint un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux dorés.

- Merci Lunard, mais je crois que ton interprétation de mes paroles est quelque peu erronée, protesta vivement Cornedrue.

- Et pourquoi ça mon ami ? demanda Lunard en souriant.

- Tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir une chance avec Evans, je l'ai déjà, et aussi parce que je n'ai vraiment pas d'idée !

- Et la marmotte met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu… Mais bien sûr ! ricana Siri.

- Bien que ça me tue de le dire, Patmol a raison, dit le dernier des quatre garçon, un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains clair sans éclat et aux yeux brun.

- Queudver, tu devrais te contenter de manger, menaça Jamesie.

Queudver replongea allègrement dans son assiette quand un éclat argenté attira le regard de toute la Grande Salle. Une tâche argentée verticale apparut entre les tables des Gryffondor et des Serpentard. Ses contours ondulaient et la tâche rayonnait faiblement. Au moment où un élève de Gryffondor avançait la main pour toucher la tâche, deux personnes en furent expulsées et tombèrent à terre en faisant glisser leurs baguettes magiques loin d'elles. Pendant que les deux personnes se relevaient, une femme sortit plus doucement de la tâche et parla aux deux adolescents qui l'avaient précédé sans se préoccuper de l'endroit où ils avaient atterris.

- Mes enfants, je ne sais pas à quelle époque nous sommes, mais si nous sommes dans le passé, il va falloir détruire le Mage Noir ici.

- Mais si nous faisons ça, nous allons modifier…

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que deux bras sortaient de la tâche et saisissaient la femme par la taille, la tirant en arrière. Avant que la femme disparaisse, il attrapa ses mains et la tira à lui, aidé par le deuxième adolescent qui était une fille. Ayant chacun un bras de la femme, ils tirèrent la ramenant un peu plus de leur côté. Les élèves et les professeurs ne bougeaient pas, trop stupéfiés pour réagir. Un cri résonna ensuite.

- Maman !

- Luna, vous devez LE tuer, ne vous occupez pas des conséquences que cela aura sur notre époque, le monde que vous venez de quitter ne doit pas revoir le jour sur SA victoire ! Aaah ! (c'est sensé être un cri de douleur --)

- Maman, et toi ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas ma fille, je vais sûrement mourir, mais vous, faites ce que je vous dis ! Tuez ce sorcier fou ! Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps, ils s'y mettent à plusieurs, mais faites ce que je vous demande !

- Mais…

- Si vous réussissez, le monde sera sauv ! Maintenant, je vais vous lâcher, quand je serais de l'autre côté, fermez la faille et changez le futur !

Les mains de la femme glissaient dans celles des adolescents.

- Maman !

- Je vous aime mes chéris.

La femme sourit et lâcha les mains de ses enfants.

- NOOON ! hurla la jeune fille, essayant de retenir sa mère qui venait de disparaître.

Une main blafarde sortit de la faille et attrapa le poignet de l'adolescente, la tirant à elle.

- Luna !

Le jeune homme saisit la fille par la taille, tandis qu'elle se débattait pour échapper à la prise de cette main. N'arrivant pas à s'en débarrasser, la jeune fille porta son poignet à sa bouche et mordit violemment la main qui la tirait. Les doigts lâchèrent prise et la main se retira de l'autre côté de la faille.

- Luna, l'incantation ! la pressa le jeune homme en tirant la fille en arrière.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et commença à réciter une formule.

- _Closare tempus adiemus !_

Pendant que l'adolescente psalmodiait les même mots encore et encore, le garçon étendit les bras vers la faille argentée, ferma les yeux et se concentra. La faille diminua et allait disparaître, quand dans un sursaut, elle se mit à grandir.

- Luna aide moi !

- L'incantation, ensemble, répondit juste la jeune fille.

Luna posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'adolescent pour lui donner de sa force magique, et elle continua sa litanie, inlassablement, en cœur avec le jeune homme.

- _Closare tempus adiemus, Closare tempus adiemus… Closare tempus adiemus…_

La faille se résorba de nouveau, et cette fois, disparut pour de bon. Les deux adolescents se sourirent et le jeune homme s'écroula contre la jeune fille qui le soutint du mieux qu'elle put. Elle se laissa glisser à genoux sur le sol, le jeune homme étant trop lourd pour elle.

- Ca va aller maintenant Alex, sourit Luna. Repose toi, tu as trop utilisé ton énergie magique.

Toute la scène n'avait durée en tout qu'une dizaine de minutes, et maintenant que l'effarement et la stupéfaction étaient passés, la Grande Salle se mit à bourdonner. Le directeur de l'école se leva et se dirigea vers les deux adolescents. Quand il arriva devant Luna et Alex, la jeune fille leva la tête et sursauta violemment, forçant le jeune homme à regarder la cause de son sursaut.

- Professeur Dumbledore ?

Alex était surpris. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu son directeur, celui-ci s'écroulait sur le sol, touché par un Avada Kedavra.

- Oui, mais je ne crois pas vous connaître jeunes gens.

- Normal, nous venons du futur, répondit la jeune fille. Mais… en quelle année sommes nous ?

- En 1976.

Les deux adolescents écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise. Le jeune homme dit alors :

- On a fait un bond de 43 ans dans le pass !

- En quelle année pensiez vous être ? demanda Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils.

- En 2017, souffla la jeune fille atterrée.

- Je vois. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Je suis Luna Potter, se présenta la fille. Et lui c'est mon frère, Alex Potter.

A la table des Gryffondor, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille et aux yeux noisette abrités par des lunettes rondes recracha son jus de citrouille sur son ami qui avait eu le malheur d'être en face de lui.

- Rah James ! C'est pas parce qu'ils ont le même nom que toi qu'ils sont de ta famille, s'écria Queudver en s'essuyant la figure.

La jeune fille tourna brusquement la tête vers James et l'observa attentivement.

- Tu es James Potter ? demanda-t-elle, toujours scrutant Cornedrue.

- Oui, acquiesça le Gryffondor.

- Alors tu es notre grand père, sourit Alex.

Patmol, Lunard et Queudver recrachèrent simultanément sur James la gorgée de jus de citrouille qu'ils avaient dans la bouche et tentèrent de ne pas mourir étouffé.

- Les gars, ne vous sentez pas obligés de rester en vie après m'avoir arrosé, siffla le jeune Potter, sous le choc de la révélation.

Albus Dumbledore sourit et décida de continuer cette conversation dans son bureau.

- Messieurs Potter senior et junior, Miss Potter, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.

- Oui professeur, répondirent en cœur les trois concernés.

- Au fait Patmol, pour le devoir sur le sort d'invisibilité, c'est sous mon lit, troisième carreau en partant du pied de mon lit.

- Compris chef, tu recopieras en rentrant !

- Tout à fait.

Sur cet échange sibyllin, les Potter suivirent Dumbledore jusqu'à son bureau, tandis que les trois Maraudeurs restant allaient dans leur dortoir.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Après avoir lâché les mains de ses enfants, la femme fut ramenée brutalement à son époque. Elle vit Voldemort s'approcher de la faille et y plonger la main, tirant quelque chose ou quelqu'un vers lui. Au bout d'un moment, le mage poussa un cri de douleur et rapatria sa main blessée en jurant. Sa main saignait, mais d'un geste négligent de la baguette, il se soigna. La faille commença alors à se résorber. Voldemort ne voulait pas qu'elle se ferme, sinon il ne pourrait pas envoyer ses mangemorts à la poursuite des rejetons Potter. Il se concentra pour garder la faille temporelle ouverte, et il réussit à la rouvrir, mais un surplus d'énergie parvint de l'autre côté de la faille, la refermant complètement. Le Mage se fit une raison, non sans avoir distribué quelques Doloris à tous ce qui passait près de lui, puis il tourna son regard de braise vers la veuve Potter.

- Cette chère sang de bourbe, Hermione Granger Potter. J'ai gagné la guerre, Harry Potter, ton mari est mort, le vieux fou amoureux des moldus aussi. Plus rien n'empêchera la montée des sang pur au pouvoir !

- Tu oublies que mes enfants ne sont pas morts Tom ! rétorqua Hermione.

Voldemort leva la main et gifla avec force l'ex-Gryffondor.

- Ne – m'appelle – plus – jamais – comme – ça ! siffla le Mage Noir. Tom Elvis Jedusor n'existe plus, je suis Lord Voldemort, le sorcier le plus puissant de la Terre.

- Ca va les chevilles, pas trop enflées ? Je te signale, Voldie chéri, que si tu t'écoutais, tu te tuerais toi-même, tu es un sang mêlé je te le rappelle ! ironisa Hermione.

- Sale sang de bourbe, tes sarcasmes vont te coûter la vie, et avec ta mort, c'est le monde de Dumbledore qui disparaît ! _Avada Kedavra _! hurla Voldemort.

Un éclair vert sortit de la baguette magique du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et alla frapper la femme au front. Le corps sans vie d'Hermione glissa au sol. Avec elle venait de mourir le dernier espoir de la résistance magique. Le dernier ? Non. Il restait un infime espoir, du nom de Luna et Alex Potter.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Une fois arrivé devant la gargouille qui cachait le bureau du directeur, celui-ci dit le mot de passe.

- Chocogrenouille.

- Toujours cette manie de choisir des noms de sucreries pour mot de passe, professeur, sourit Alex, amusé.

- Je le faisais à votre époque aussi ? rit Albus.

- Oui, même quand papa était à Poudlard, répondit Luna, nostalgique.

- Comment s'appelait votre père ? demanda James.

- Harry, Harry Potter, répondirent ensemble Luna et Alex.

Le silence retomba entre les trois Potter et le directeur. La gargouille s'était glissée sur le côté pour laisser la place à un passage que Dumbledore et ses trois élèves empruntèrent. Arrivés à une porte en chêne, Albus la franchit, suivi des trois adolescents. Le directeur de Poudlard alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau et présenta des fauteuils aux Potter.

- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes au calme, expliquez nous ce qu'il se passe, dit Dumbledore, taillant dans le vif du sujet.

Le frère et la sœur se regardèrent, et d'un accord silencieux, ce fut Alex qui parla le premier.

- Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Déjà votre âge, pour savoir en quelle année vous êtes, puisque vous allez être réparti ce soir, sourit le professeur.

- J'ai 17 ans, et Luna en a 16.

- Tiens, vous aurez votre grand-père en même année que vous Miss Potter, dit le directeur, amusé.

- Je veux pas que vous m'appeliez grand-père vous deux, j'ai que 16 ans ! s'exclama vivement James. Quand Lunard, Patmol et Queudver saurons que mon _futur_ petit fils est plus âgé que moi, ils vont s'en donner à cœur joie, grogna le Gryffondor.

- T'inquiète Papy ! Sirius, Remus et Pettigrow ne diront rien, fit Luna en souriant.

- Papy ? Mais chuis pas vieux, j'ai le même âge que toi ! s'indigna James, une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux noisette. Et pourquoi ne diront ils rien ?

- Parce qu'on se vengerait ! Tu connais les Potter, James, plus têtu qu'eux tu meurs, sourit malicieusement Alex. Et en ce qui nous concerne, même en temps de guerre, Poudlard était animé, continua-t-il en désignant sa sœur et lui.

- Avec Alex nous amusions l'école pour faire oublier aux plus jeunes les horreurs de la guerre, ajouta Luna.

- Et puis papa et oncle Remus nous racontaient les bêtises que chacun avaient fait, l'un avec les Maraudeurs, et l'autre avec ses deux meilleurs amis, reprit Alex.

- Mais Remus ne peut pas être votre oncle, si ? demanda James éberlué.

- Non ! On l'appelait comme ça, parce que pour nous, il était notre oncle, répondit Luna.

- D'ailleurs, Luna et moi avons des souvenirs des Maraudeurs. Peut être qu'on vous les montrera si vous êtes sages, proposa malicieusement Alex.

- Je pense que vous pourrez parler des Maraudeurs un peu plus tard, jeunes gens, interrompit Dumbledore, amusé. Pour l'instant, je voudrais que vous me parliez de la situation qui vous a conduite ici.

Alex et Luna se regardèrent encore une fois. La jeune fille soupira et commença son récit. Son regard se perdit dans le vide, les souvenirs défilant devant ses yeux. Et elle raconta.

- Avant d'arriver ici, nous nous battions, d'où nos blessures et égratignures, dans le parc de Poudlard. L'Ordre du Phénix, les Aurors, les professeurs de l'école et les élèves de la cinquième à la septième année se battaient contre les mangemorts. Papa, maman, Alex, Ron Weasley, le meilleur ami de nos parents et moi sommes parti à l'attaque d'un cercle de mangemorts entourant Voldemort. Le Mage Noir se battait en duel avec vous professeur.

Luna s'arrêta et chercha dans le regard de son frère le courage de raconter la suite. Alex prit la main de sa sœur dans la sienne, l'encourageant à continuer. La jeune fille reprit son récit, semblant revivre la bataille.

- Nous avions presque réussi à faire une percer dans le cercle de mangemorts. Mais à ce moment là, Voldemort a lancé l'Avada Kedavra, et… vous êtes mort.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils imperceptiblement.

- Continuez je vous prie, dit il d'une voix douce.

- Quand vous vous êtes écroulé au sol, la rage et le désespoir ont donné des ailes à l'Ordre et ses alliés. Papa était fou de rage, d'ailleurs nous l'étions tous. Nous avons continué notre progression, et en arrivant derrière le cercle des larbins du Seigneur des Ténèbres, papa s'est engagé dans un duel de sorcier avec Voldemort, pendant que maman, Alex, Ron et moi retenions les mangemorts. Nous étions dos aux duellistes. Une lumière verte éclaira le champ de bataille, et un rire dément nous glaça le sang. Tous, mangemorts, Ordre, Aurors, élèves et profs, on s'est tous retournés. Cette fois, c'était l'espoir de tout un monde qui avait succombé. Papa, le grand Harry Potter, le Survivant était mort !

La voix de la jeune fille se cassa, elle ne pouvait plus parler. Elle n'arrivait pas à pleurer, sa douleur, comme celle de son frère était au dessus des larmes. Voyant que sa sœur ne pourrait plus raconter, Alex continua.

- Papa était aux pieds de Voldemort, et personne ne réagissait. Maman a alors ouvert une faille temporelle et nous a poussé Luna et moi à l'intérieur. La suite vous la connaissez, on est arrivés ici, elle nous a suivi et elle est repartie.

Le jeune homme avait dit la dernière phrase avec lassitude. Le frère et la sœur semblaient si fatigués. _"Ce sont des enfants de la guerre, ils sont nés avec et ne savent que se battre. Ils ont grandis trop vite"_ pensa tristement le directeur de Poudlard.

- Comment votre mère a-t-elle pu ouvrir une faille temporelle ? demanda le professeur. Il faut énormément de pouvoir magique et ça prend du temps, beaucoup de temps pour en ouvrir une !

- Maman était la meilleure élève de Poudlard, sourit fièrement Alex. Papa, Ron et elle étaient à Gryffondor et les trois meilleurs amis du monde. Depuis leur première année au collège, ils ont dû affronter Voldemort plus d'une fois. Ils ont combattu un troll adulte en première année, papa a affronté un basilic en deuxième, en troisième ils ont rencontré le parrain de papa et Remus, ainsi que Pettigrow. En quatrième année, il y a eu le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et un mangemort a réussi à tromper la Coupe de Feu qui a sorti le nom de papa comme second participant pour Poudlard. Il a dû affronter un dragon, les êtres du lac, et passer par un labyrinthe dont le trophée était un portoloin qui l'a conduit directement à Voldemort. En cinquième année, le parrain de papa est mort, assassiné par sa propre cousine. Enfin bref, ils ont pas arrêté de se battre et de défendre Poudlard et le monde des sorciers contre Voldemort.

- Après leurs études à Poudlard, papa, maman et Ron ont suivis une formation d'Auror, reprit Luna, allant un peu mieux. Quand Alex est né, nos parents avaient 20 ans et ils étaient Aurors. Un an plus tard, je suis née et pendant 10 ans, nous avons grandis comme des enfants normaux. Puis à l'âge de 10 ans, papa et maman nous ont raconté leur histoire et nous ont appris à nous défendre. Ensuite nous sommes allés à Poudlard et en grandissant, en plus des cours, ils nous entraînaient. Duel sorcier et moldu, maîtrise de potions, créations de sorts, maniement des armes sorcières et moldues. Nous sommes plus guerrier qu'adolescent normal, conclut la jeune fille.

- Maintenant que nous sommes à cette époque, nous devons faire ce pourquoi nous avons été envoyés ici, continua Alex, sérieusement.

- Mais vous êtes ici parce que votre mère voulait vous sauver, dit James qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début des explications.

- En partit seulement, James. En nous envoyant dans le passé, maman a fait d'une pierre deux coups : nous sommes vivant, et nous allons changer le futur, répondit gravement Alex.

- Mais si vous modifiez le passé, votre futur disparaîtra ! s'exclama Potter senior.

- C'est vrai, mais essaye de comprendre. Si nous ne tuons pas Voldemort à cette époque, dans 43 ans il contrôlera les mondes sorcier et moldu. Il tuera les moldus, les sang mêlé et les amoureux des moldus. Tout ceux qui ne sont pas avec lui sont contre lui, il n'y a pas de neutralité possible, et ceux qui sont contre lui meurent, insista Luna. Alex et moi ne savons pas si en tuant Voldemort, nous existerons dans le futur, mais qu'importe !

- Ma sœur a raison James, ajouta Alex. Nous ne sommes pas sûr d'exister dans le futur si nous tuons Voldemort, mais nous auront évité la mort de beaucoup de personne auxquelles nous tenions sans même les avoir connues, nous éviterons aussi l'emprisonnement injuste d'un innocent qui compte beaucoup pour toi et nous éviterons aussi sa mort, papa aura enfin une famille, et le monde que nous avons connu, la guerre non-stop, les horreurs que nous avons vu et vécu ne se reproduiront pas.

Le jeune homme arrêta de parler. Les Potter du futur avaient fini leurs explications, maintenant ils attendaient la décision de Dumbledore. L'adulte réfléchissait. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de prendre la parole.

- Je comprends votre situation jeunes gens. Ce soir vous serez répartis et vous suivrez les cours normalement dès lundi, comme tout le monde. Par contre, je vous demanderai de ne pas chercher à trouver Voldemort.

Les adolescents se regardèrent, tournèrent la tête vers le directeur et acquiescèrent.

- Bien, vous pouvez y aller, je ne vous retiens pas, sourit l'homme.

Les trois Potter sortirent rapidement du bureau du directeur et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle.

- Vous êtes arrivé quand à Poudlard ? demanda Alex.

- Vendredi soir, hier, répondit James. Mais pourquoi tu me vouvoie ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

- On ne te vouvoie pas, dit Luna sans répondre véritablement à la question. Alex, tu es près ?

- Oui chef !

Les deux adolescents du futur firent brusquement volte-face et tendirent les bras devant eux, refermant leur main sur du vide. Sur du vide ? Pas exactement. Le frère et la sœur sentirent un tissu extrêmement doux sous leurs doigts, ils l'attrapèrent et le tirèrent à eux, faisant apparaître trois jeunes hommes de Gryffondor.

- La cape d'invisibilité, murmurèrent ensemble les deux Potter.

- Co… Comment saviez-vous… ? bégaya Queudver.

- Papa avait cette cape quand il était à Poudlard, héritage de son père, répondit Alex en regardant James.

- On s'est douté de quelque chose quand James a parlé de sort d'invisibilité, ajouta Luna.

- Et puis d'après oncle Remus, un Maraudeur seul n'existe pas, les autres sont forcément près de lui, même si on ne les voit pas, finit Alex avec un clin d'œil au quatuor de Gryffondor.

- Ah ! Ca c'est mon petit fils ! s'exclama James, tout joyeux.

- Désolé Papy, nous avons hérité l'intelligence de notre mère, c'est le côté Granger de la famille, dit Luna.

- Ahahahah, Jamesie qui se fait casser par une fille autre qu'Evans, de sa famille en plus, j'aurais jamais cru vivre assez vieux pour voir ça un jour, ricana Sirius.

James marmonna dans sa barbe jusqu'à la Grande Salle sous les rires de ses amis et futur petits enfants.

- Au fait, vous avez mang ? demanda Peter.

- Tu sais Peter, avant d'arriver on était en plein combat. Et à moins d'absolument tenir à mourir, on ne mange pas en se battant, répondit froidement Luna.

- Mais maintenant que tu en parles, c'est vrai que j'ai faim, moi ! lança joyeusement Alex.

- Tsss… Estomac sur patte !

- Que veux-tu petite sœur, après l'effort le réconfort.

- Le problème avec toi Alex, c'est que c'est plus souvent le réconfort que l'effort, sourit malicieusement Luna.

- Oh la vilaine ! On voit que papa et maman t'ont éduquée à grand renfort d'oncle Remus, de tonton Dray et d'histoires de Maraudeurs, ricana l'aîné des Potter.

La jeune fille soupira.

- Oui. Oncle Remus et tonton Dray, les histoires des Maraudeurs et du Trio d'Or. Plus jamais nous ne les entendrons ces histoires, dit tristement Luna en baissant la tête.

Alex passa un bras autour de la taille de sa sœur et la serra contre lui, tout en marchant. Le jeune homme sentit un autre bras passer de l'autre côté et vit une tête aux cheveux châtains à la droite de sa sœur.

- Vois le bon côté des choses Luna, dit une voix grave et douce. Tu vivras les histoires des Maraudeurs en vrai.

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers le Gryffondor à sa droite.

- Ces yeux dorés, je les reconnaîtrais entre mille. Tu es Remus !

- C'est ça, je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de te présenter les autres, sourit le jeune homme.

- Non, nous savons qui est qui de part tes récits. Enfin, les récits d'oncle Remus, rigola Alex.

C'est parlant de tout et de rien que le groupe de six arriva à la Grande Salle. Les discutions s'arrêtèrent à leur entrée, tout les élèves dévisageant les nouveaux venus. Sans y faire attention, les six adolescent allèrent s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor où les deux jeunes Potter déjeunèrent. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, les Maraudeurs, Alex et Luna allèrent dans le parc, près du lac. C'est tout naturellement que les deux Potter se dirigèrent vers un saule pleureur caché par un replis du lac, sous les regards étonnés des quatre Gryffondor.

- Vous connaissez ce saule ? demanda James.

- Oui, quand nous étions petits, oncle Rem nous en parlait souvent, et papa et maman aussi, répondit Alex.

- D'ailleurs, en septième année, ils avaient gravé leurs initiales dans un cœur, ajouta Luna en caressant le tronc de l'arbre avec nostalgie.

- Ils vous manquent n'est ce pas ? dit Remus.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

- Oui, ils nous manquent, fit Alex en écho. Ils nous manquent tous ; tonton Dray, oncle Remus, papa, maman, tante Ginny…

- Ils sont tous morts, pour Dumbledore, pour nous, reprit Luna.

Le regard de la jeune fille se durcit tandis qu'elle continuait de parler, oubliant la présence des Maraudeurs.

- Mais je jure que je les vengerai, même s'ils ne sont pas encore nés, je les vengerai ! Voldemort, Malefoy, Lestrange… Je vous tuerai !

Prenant conscience qu'elle n'était pas seule, Luna regarda les Gryffondor et rougit d'embarras.

- Désolée, j'avais oublié que vous étiez là.

- C'est rien, la rassura Sirius. Mais c'est flippant de te voir parler toute seule, avec un visage aussi dur.

- Ah ! Tu vois Lou, y a pas que moi qui dis que tu fais peur ! s'exclama Alex, détendant l'atmosphère.

- Moi je fais peur ? Tu vas voir espèce de goinfre !

Vive comme l'éclair, la jeune fille sauta sur son frère, le faisant tomber et se mit à le chatouiller. Entre deux éclats de rire, Alex demanda aux Maraudeurs de l'aider. Les Gryffondor ne se firent pas prier. Ils essayèrent d'attraper la jeune fille, mais elle s'échappa facilement et partit en courant vers la Forêt Interdite, les Maraudeurs et son frère aux trousses. Avant d'arriver à la forêt, Luna piqua un sprint vers le château, mais elle avait oublié que Remus était un loup-garou. Le jeune homme la rattrapa facilement et lui bondit dessus, les entraînant tout les deux au sol.

- Tu peux pas m'échapper Luna, je suis plus rapide que toi ! rigola Remus, bloquant la jeune Potter sous lui.

- Eh ! T'es pt'être plus rapide que moi Rem, mais tu ne m'as pas attrapé du premier coup ! répliqua Luna en riant.

Trop occupés à rigoler, les deux adolescents ne virent pas quatre paires de pieds s'arrêter devant eux.

- C'est pathétique ! lança une voix traînante. Je savais pas que tu te tapais la Potter, Lupin. D'après ce que j'en ai vu ce matin, elle a l'air potable pour une Potter.

Remus et Luna se remirent debout rapidement et firent face à Lucius Malefoy, Bellatrix Black, Severus Rogue et Rodolphus Lestrange.

- Malefoy, quel plaisir de te voir, ironisa le lycanthrope. Je te signale que je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge !

En disant ça, Remus avait tourné la tête vers Bellatrix, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Un regard noir répondit à son sourire.

- Alors c'est la futur petite fille de Potter, dit Rodolphus Lestrange, tournant autour de Luna comme un vautour autour d'un cadavre. Mignonne, vraiment très mignonne.

- Je n'ai pas l'horreur de te connaître, dit froidement la jeune fille. Tu es… ?

- Rodolphus Lestrange, pour te nuire.

- Lestrange ? Et toi la vipère, tu es ?

- La vipère se nomme Bellatrix Black, répondit celle-ci. Et la ptite Potty, c'est quoi son nom ?

- Pour toi ce sera « Ton Pire Cauchemar », répliqua Luna.

Entre temps, James, Sirius, Peter et Alex étaient arrivés et ce dernier avait entendu la partie présentation.

- Et pour les autres ? demanda un jeune homme au nez crochu, aux cheveux gras et au teint cireux.

- Severus Rogue… Le Maître des Potions, murmura la jeune fille. Pour les autres ? Potter tout simplement !

- Génial, trois Potter pour le prix d'un, les Serpentard vont bien s'amuser ! ricana Lucius.

- Lucius Malefoy. Faut qu'on m'explique pourquoi Narcissa t'as dit oui, ironisa Alex. Elle devait être sous Imperium, c'est pas possible autrement !

- Et garde tes distances avec mon frère et moi Malefoy. Tu sais de quoi est capable James ? Et bien Alex et moi sommes pires encore ! Ne nous donnes pas l'occasion de te prouver que j'ai raison, le prévint elle. Et c'est valable pour tout les Serpentard.

- Bin voyons. J'aimerais bien voir ça ! lança Bellatrix.

- Je serais toi, je la fermerai la vipère ! Ma baguette me démange. Je connais un homme qui rêve d'être vengé, siffla la jeune Potter.

- Wow, du calme petite sœur ! dit Alex en passant ses bras autour de la taille de Luna, histoire d'éviter des débordements… et des blessés.

- Vous devriez dégager de là, fit calmement James.

- Le parc est grand, allez jouer aux gentils petits mangemorts ailleurs ! ironisa Sirius.

- A six contre quatre, vous ne faites pas le poids, continua Pettigrow, touché par un brusque éclair de courage.

- Six ? Tu ne devrais pas te compter dans le lot Pettigrow, tu ne sais que te cacher derrière tes copains quand y a de l'orage dans l'air, cracha Lucius.

- Et on dit les Gryffondor courageux ? fit Bellatrix, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Ils se mettent à cinq contre quatre inoffensifs Serpentard !

- Tu fais erreur Black ! Luna et moi n'avons pas besoin d'être en bande pour vous mettre une raclée, persifla Alex.

- Et depuis quand les serpents sont inoffensifs ? renchérit la fille du futur.

- Depuis qu'un prof vient dans notre direction, dit Remus en montrant une femme à l'allure sévère qui venait vers eux.

- Professeur McGonagall, lança joyeusement Alex quand la femme s'arrêta près du groupe de Serpentard et Gryffondor.

La femme fut quelque peu déstabilisée par la connaissance de son nom dans la bouche d'un jeune homme venu du futur. Se ressaisissant bien vite, le professeur de métamorphose prit la parole.

- Qu'est ce que vous fabriquez ? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse, lançant un regard en coin aux Serpentard.

- Oh, les amabilités habituelles, répondit Luna avec un grand sourire.

- Moui. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est l'heure de votre répartition jeunes gens, dit la femme en s'adressant aux Potter du futur. Je vous prie donc tous d'aller dans la Grande Salle.

Serpentard, Gryffondor et adolescents venu du futur ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois et allèrent rapidement prendre leurs places à leur table respective. Dumbledore se leva et demanda à Alex et Luna de s'approcher. Quand le frère et la sœur furent devant la table des professeurs, le directeur prit la parole.

- Chers élèves, vous avez tous vu et entendu l'arrivée pour le moins étrange de Monsieur et Miss Potter. Comme vous vous en doutez, ils viennent du futur, mais un futur qui est sous la domination de Lord Voldemort, continua gravement Dumbledore. Leur mère s'est sacrifiée pour qu'ils arrivent ici, qu'ils soient en vie et surtout, qu'ils changent l'avenir. Ce soir ils vont être répartis, et je vous demande à tous de ne pas chercher à savoir quel sera votre futur, car celui qu'ils ont connus ne se reproduira plus, ajouta-t-il en regardant surtout la table des Gryffondor. A vous Minerva, sourit Dumbledore.

- Merci Albus. Alex Potter, appela la femme.

Le jeune homme s'avança jusqu'au tabouret où reposait le Choixpeau magique. La majorité des filles le dévisageaient. Il faut dire les choses tel qu'elles sont : Alex était un canon. Mesurant 1m80, ayant de cours cheveux noirs en bataille, des yeux vert émeraude et une peau pâle, le jeune homme rivalisait de beauté avec Sirius. Mais revenons en à nos moutons. Alex prit place sur le tabouret et McGonagall lui mit le Choixpeau sur la tête. Le jeune Potter entendit une voix à son oreille qui murmurait.

- Un Potter venu du futur… Comme c'est intéressant ! Je vois de grandes capacités magique, un courage et une ténacité hors du commun… Oui, sans hésitation ta Maison sera… GRYFFONDOR !

La table des Lions explosa d'applaudissements, tandis que le jeune homme allait s'asseoir avec les Maraudeurs. Quand le calme fut revenu, McGonagall appela la sœur d'Alex.

- Luna Potter.

La jeune fille s'avança, la tête basse, plongée dans ses souvenirs. Cette fois, ce fut les garçons qui se retournèrent. Les filles de Poudlard devaient bien avouer que Luna était mignonne, très mignonne… même franchement belle. La jeune Potter était assez petite, mesurant 1m60, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux bleu nuit piqués de reflets argentés et une peau laiteuse, aussi pâle que celle de son frère. Contrairement à Alex, Luna essayait de cacher son corps avec ses robes de sorcier, elle n'aimait pas qu'on la regarde comme si elle était un trophée.

La jeune fille s'assit sur le tabouret et le professeur de métamorphose posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Une voix murmura à son oreille :

- Jamais deux sans trois n'est ce pas ? Une troisième Potter, du futur qui plus est. Tu as de grandes capacités, tout comme ton frère. Je vois une loyauté digne de Poufsouffle…

- Pas Poufsouffle !

- Pas Poufsouffle ? Je vois aussi une grande intelligence, elle te vient de ta mère n'est ce pas ? Serdaigle t'accueillerait avec joie…

- Pas Serdaigle non plus !

- Pas Serdaigle ? Je vois aussi une ruse et une ambition que Serpentard lui-même n'avait pas, cette Maison pourrait t'aider à développer tes capacités…

- Surtout pas Serpentard !!

- Pas Poufsouffle, pas Serdaigle et pas Serpentard ? Tu es sûre ? Il est vrai que ton courage dépasse l'entendement… De plus tu as combattu Voldemort… Oui, à défaut d'une Maison regroupant les qualités des Fondateurs de Poudlard, celle qui sera la tienne sera… GRYFFONDOR ! (on s'en serait pas douté --)

Une deuxième fois la table des rouge et or applaudis à tout rompre, tandis que Luna alla s'asseoir entre Remus et James.

- Voilà, et maintenant, bon appétit ! dit Dumbledore en se rasseyant, le repas apparaissant.

- Trois Potter à Gryffondor, ça va déménager ! s'écria Sirius, tout joyeux.

- Eh du calme Patmol, vas pas nous faire de l'hypertension, on serait obligé de t'envoyer dire bonjour au calamar géant pour faire baisser la pression, ricana James.

- Très marrant Jamesie ! grogna Patmol. Mais qui parle de faire de l'hypertension ? Cornedrue, ce serait pas Evans qui viens vers nous l ? demanda Sirius, le visage éclairé.

James s'étouffa avec sa purée sous les rires des Maraudeurs et de ses futur petits enfants, car oui, Lily Evans, préfète de Gryffondor, venait vers eux. Ignorant royalement les Maraudeurs, la jeune fille tendit la main à Luna, se présenta.

- Salut ! Je suis Lily Evans, sourit elle. Tu es en quelle année ?

- Luna Potter, sixième année, répondit l'adolescente en serrant la main tendue avec un sourire chaleureux.

- A enfin de la compagnie ! Nous sommes les deux seules filles de sixième année, tu seras dans mon dortoir, dit Lily, joyeuse. Et toi tu es le frère de Luna ?

- Oui, Alex Potter, septième année, avant que tu ne demandes, sourit le jeune homme avec un clin d'œil pour Evans.

Lily sourit et se tourna vers James, glaciale.

- Heureusement tout espoir n'est pas perdu, tu devrais prendre exemple sur Alex, Potter, ton petit fils est nettement moins arrogant et beaucoup plus gentleman que toi ! Luna, on se voit tout à l'heure dans la Salle Commune, fit la préfète, redevenue chaleureuse une fois qu'elle se fut adressée à la sœur d'Alex.

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure Lily !

La jeune Evans retourna manger avec ses amies de septième année, laissant James un tantinet jaloux de son petit fils, Sirius, Remus et Peter se marrant allègrement et Alex et Luna touchés par sa gentillesse et son tempérament de feu.

- Fais gaffe Alex, Papy croit que tu fais les yeux doux à sa belle, sourit malicieusement Luna.

- Arrête de m'appeler Papy ! Je te signale qu'on a le même âge ! En plus c'est n'importe quoi, Lily n'est pas ma belle !

- Mais oui Jamesie, on y croit tous, lança Sirius, remit de son fou rire.

- Surtout que tout Poudlard doit avoir assisté aux légendaires râteaux du non moins légendaire James Potter, renchérit Remus, avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable.

- Vous vous êtes tous ligué contre moi ou quoi ? s'indigna Cornedrue.

- Non, t'inquiète pas je suis avec toi moi ! dit Alex. Sérieux James, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, Lily n'est pas mon type.

James ne sembla pas comprendre ce que son futur petit fils lui disait.

- En gros Alex te dit qu'il ne chasse pas la Lily Evans, traduit Peter.

- Espèce très rare que la Lily Evans, renchérit Luna. Et chasse gardée de notre cher James.

- Quand vous aurez fini de vous payer ma tête, prévenez moi surtout ! fit James, fortement vexé et légèrement amusé.

- Oh Papy est vexé, vite ! Tous aux abris ! lança Alex, mort de rire, en glissant sous la table.

- Ne m'appelle pas Papy, j'ai le même âge que ta sœur ! s'énerva James.

- Je vais m'éclipser avant que l'orage n'éclate, déclara rapidement Luna en se levant. Je vais voir Lily et j'essaierai de lui glisser un mot en ta faveur Jamesie, dit elle avec un clin d'œil en direction de Cornedrue.

Le Gryffondor rougit. Luna sourit, se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle, pendant que les Maraudeurs et Alex parlaient de tout et de rien. Deux minutes plus tard, ils virent la jeune fille revenir en courant.

- J'ai oublié, commença-t-elle. C'est quoi le mot de passe ?

Les cinq garçons la regardèrent, ahuris et éclatèrent de rire quand ils comprirent ce qu'elle voulait. La jeune fille rougit de honte et baissa la tête. Le premier à ce calmer fut Remus, et il dit gentiment :

- Le mot de passe est Coco-vanille, sourit il.

- Merci Remus ! A plus tard les gars ! lança Luna en repartant vers sa Salle Commune.


	2. Conciliabule et marque

**Auteur :**Séléné.

**Disclaimer :** rien n'est à moi, sauf l'histoire, Alex et Luna Potter. Le reste est à JKRowling.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Amy Evans :_ Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, et pour la manière dont Alex et Luna vont annoncer que Peter est un traître, tu le sauras dans ce chapitre. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira : )

_Yuki-chan :_ Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimera la suite :')

_Plumette :_ Merci pour ce compliment, j'espère que ce chapitre te satisfera : )

_Seleme59 :_ Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

_Amaury :_ Merci pour ta review. Voilà la suite

_Harana :_ A quand la suite ? Mais maintenant ! :D A quand ta prochaine fic ? : p Je suis contente que tu aime ma fic : ) Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant : p

**Pairings :** RL/LP JP/LE AP/OC SB/OC

**Note :** Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Laissez moi une petite review à la fin, ça ne coûte rien et ça fait toujours plaisir : ) Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : Conciliabule et marque

Lorsqu'elle était montée à la tour des Gryffondor, Luna avait trouvé Lily dans la Salle Commune, lisant un livre moldu. Les deux filles avaient passé l'après-midi à parler. Luna avait appris que l'animal préféré de sa grand-mère était le cerf, que sa couleur préférée était le rouge et que ses matières préférées étaient la métamorphose et les enchantements. Lily elle, avait appris que son amie et futur petite fille adorait les glaces à la vanille et à la noix de coco, que sa couleur préférée était le pourpre, que son animal préféré était le jaguar et que ses matières de prédilection étaient la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, les enchantements et la métamorphose. Tandis qu'elles parlaient dans leur Salle Commune, les cinq garçons exploraient Poudlard, les Maraudeurs montrant à Alex passages secrets et salles abandonnées. Certaines fois, c'était le jeune homme du futur qui leur montrait un passage ou un escalier secrets que sa sœur et lui avaient découverts à leur époque.

Vers 23h, quand les cinq garçons revinrent de leur promenade nocturne, les filles étaient encore dans la Salle Commune, entrain de lire chacune d'un côté. Lorsque les Maraudeurs et Alex entrèrent dans la tour, une exclamation de joie les accueillit. Luna referma son roman dans un claquement sonore, bondit de son fauteuil, et sans prévenir, elle sauta au cou de son frère.

- Eh, Lou ! Je suis là, t'inquiète pas, sourit Alex, refermant ses bras sur sa sœur.

- Idiot ! Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour toi, t'es assez grand pour te débrouiller tout seul, j'avais juste envie d'un câlin, répliqua Luna. Il faut qu'on parle Alex, ce soir, murmura-t-elle, de façon à ce que lui seul entende.

- D'accord p'tite sœur. Maintenant que tu as eu ton câlin, tu peux me lâcher ?

- Pffff, et toi qui te plaignait que j'étais pas assez démonstrative ! dit la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel et en s'écartant de son frère.

Les sept Gryffondor rirent doucement, et Lily prit congé de ses amis.

- Bon, moi je vais me coucher ! Luna, tu sais où est le dortoir ?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

- Il y a plusieurs lits de vides, tu prends celui que tu veux !

- Voui chef ! dit Luna en se mettant au garde à vous.

- Repos soldat ! Allez, bonne nuit tout le monde ! lança la préfète en montant dans son dortoir.

- Bonne nuit Lily, répondirent en cœur les Gryffi restant.

- Je vais suivre l'exemple de notre chère préfète. Je vous salut bien bas, beaux Messieurs et gente Damoiselle, dit Sirius avec un sourire taquin avant d'aller se coucher.

- Bonne nuit, Seigneur Black, répondit joyeusement Luna.

Peter, qui dormait à moitié debout fut le suivant à aller se coucher, suivis de James et de Remus. Dans la Salle Commune ne restaient plus qu'Alex et Luna. Les deux adolescents s'assirent sur un canapé et restèrent quelques instants silencieux.

- Si nous devons modifier le passé, autant s'y mettre dès maintenant, dit enfin Alex, brisant le silence.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais avant… _Revelam Invisis_. On ne sait jamais, les Maraudeurs peuvent descendre sous la cape d'invisibilité pour connaître leur futur, se justifia Luna devant le regard de travers que lui lançait son frère.

- C'est vrai, admit le Gryffondor. Maintenant que le sort de révélation est lancé, passons aux choses sérieuses. En quelle année, exactement, Pettigrow est-il devenu mangemort ?

- Sixième ou septième, peut être même cinquième. On ne l'a jamais réellement su.

- En tout cas, si il est déjà du mauvais côté, il faudra faire en sorte que James garde son premier choix sur Sirius. Mais j'ai des doutes, donc il va falloir surveiller Peter de près.

- Ouais. Et pour Bellatrix ? demanda Luna, une flamme de haine brûlant dans ses yeux. On attend qu'elle quitte Poudlard et on l'élimine !

- Lou, tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas faire ça !

- Mais Alex, elle va rendre fou Frank et Alice Longdubat, elle va tuer Sirius !

- Si Pettigrow n'est pas le gardien du secret des Potter, Sirius n'ira pas à Azkaban, James et Lily ne mourrons pas, papa aura une famille et tous ce qui c'est passé lors de sa cinquième année ne se produira pas ! Nous trouverons un moyen de court-circuiter Bellatrix, mais sans la tuer, ajouta le jeune homme en voyant sa sœur ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

- Alex…

- Non Lou, la coupa le Gryffondor. Nous ne sommes pas des assassins !

- Nous avons déjà tué, alors une fois de plus ou une fois de moins, ça ne change pas grand-chose, grogna Luna.

- Si, ça change grand-chose ! Quand nous avons dû tuer, c'était pour nous défendre, pas comme les mangemorts, juste pour le plaisir.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison. Mais ça me tue de voir cette femme vivante, alors que tout ceux que nous aimions sont morts, murmura tristement la jeune fille.

Alex alla s'asseoir derrière sa sœur, et referma ses bras sur le corps frêle de la Gryffi.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens, c'est ce que je ressens aussi. Mais nous ne pouvons pas agir comme les mangemorts, je refuse de tomber aussi bas, déclara-t-il catégoriquement.

- Moi aussi, mais je veux les venger !

Le silence retomba sur la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Puis Luna reprit la parole.

- Si on ne peut rien faire pour Bellatrix, au moins faisons quelque chose pour Pettigrow.

- Ouais. Demain on s'arrangera pour le pétrifier et vérifier son bras droit. S'il a la marque des Ténèbres nous devrons le dire aux autres Maraudeurs, dit gravement Alex.

- Et s'il ne l'a pas, et que nous l'avons pétrifié devant les autres sans rien trouver ? demanda doucement la jeune fille.

- Alors nous devrons leur dire la vérité. Nous devrons leur dire que dans cinq ans, Peter sera le gardien du secret des Potter, qu'il les trahira, que Sirius finira à Azkaban pour un crime qu'il n'aura pas commis, répondit calmement le jeune homme en serrant plus fort sa sœur.

- Je préfèrerais ne pas leur annoncer leur mort Alex. D'ailleurs, si on empêche Pettigrow de devenir le gardien du secret, James et Lily resteront en vie.

- Je l'espère. En tout cas, je suis crevé, on devrait aller se coucher.

- Bonne idée, grand frère.

Alex et Luna se levèrent, et chacun se dirigea vers l'escalier menant à son dortoir. Après avoir fait un dernier baiser sur le front de sa sœur, le jeune homme monta dans le dortoir des garçons, mais au lieu de rentrer dans la chambre des septième année, il alla dans celle des Maraudeurs, ceux-ci lui ayant dit qu'il restait un lit de libre dans leur chambre. Lou monta à son tour dans son dortoir, la troisième porte à droite, celle des filles de sixième année. Elle entra sans bruit et repéra rapidement le lit de Lily, le premier sur la gauche en entrant dans la chambre. Luna choisit pour elle le lit à baldaquin qui avait la fenêtre juste à côté, et se coucha après avoir enlevé sa robe de sorcière et son uniforme, éreintée.

Un rayon de soleil avait réussi à s'infiltrer dans la chambre des garçons de sixième année. Sournoisement, le rayon de lumière vint s'échouer sur les paupières closes du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille. Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils, grogna et se retourna dans son sommeil. Mais le petit rayon de soleil n'abandonnait pas la partie. Concentrer sur la nuque du dormeur, il réchauffa toute cette partie, si bien que la marmotte ne put que rejeter sa couette, ayant trop chaud. Malheureusement pour le dormeur, ses voisins de chambre avaient décidé de le réveiller, façon Maraudeurs. Les quatre voisins de chambre du Gryffondor firent léviter des bassines remplies d'eau froide au dessus du dormeur.

- A trois, fit James. 1…

Remus continua le décompte.

- 2…

- 3 ! hurla Sirius.

James, Remus, Sirius et Peter renversèrent leurs bassines d'eau glacée sur Alex. Celui-ci se réveilla brusquement, pas encore totalement connecté à la réalité.

- Les femmes et les enfants d'abord ! cria-t-il. Luna, on est attaqué, prend Oncle Rem et… Mais où est-ce que j'suis ? demanda le jeune homme, ne trouvant pas sa sœur.

James, explosé de rire, réussit à aligner deux mots correctement.

- Désolé pour le réveil Alex, mais c'était trop tentant !

- Ah oui ! On est en 1976, se rappela Alex. Je suppose que noyer les pauvres dormeurs innocents c'est la façon Maraudeur de réveiller les gens ?

- Tout à fait mon cher, répondit Sirius avec un grand sourire.

- Pas si innocent que ça le dormeur, ricana Pettigrow.

- Les gars, vous avez 10 secondes d'avance. Si je vous attrape, ma vengeance sera terrible !

Le septième année avait un regard de tueur qui fit prendre ses paroles au sérieux par ses amis. Les quatre Gryffondor se ruèrent en riant et criant hors de leur chambre, poursuivit par un Potter du futur torse nu et en caleçon qui hurla un mot :

- VENGEANCE !

Dans le dortoir des filles, la chambre des sixième année voyait dormir paisiblement ses occupantes. Un hurlement rauque réveilla les deux jeunes filles brusquement. Luna, qui avait gardé le sommeil léger que la guerre impose, avait reconnu la voix de son frère.

- Alex ! cria-t-elle en bondissant de son lit et attrapant sa baguette magique.

La Gryffi sortit en courant de sa chambre, Lily sur les talons. Les deux jeunes filles s'arrêtèrent en bas des escaliers menant à leur Salle Commune, stupéfaites par la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Les terreurs de Poudlard, James, Sirius, Remus et Peter (lui une terreur ? Ahaha, quel bonne blague !) étaient pourchassés dans toute la Salle Commune par un Alex furieux mais amusé. En passant devant les filles, les cinq garçons ne semblèrent pas les voir, mais lorsqu'elles éclatèrent d'un rire bruyant, James tourna son regard noisette vers elles. Le jeune homme aux lunettes rondes s'arrêta brusquement devant la vision de "rêve" qu'il vit. Sirius ne s'y attendant pas, il percuta James, Remus rentra dans Sirius, Peter dans Remus et Alex dans Peter.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous Cornedrue ? demanda Patmol, énervé. Qu'est ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

Suivant le regard de son ami, Sirius tomba en admiration devant la même vision que James.

- Eh les gars ! Je vous signale qu'Alex est derrière, baguette en main et tremp ! Jamesie et Siri à Remus ! Vous comprenez ce que je dit ??

- Regarde à gauche Lunard.

Le jeune homme aux yeux dorés suivit la direction du regard de ses amis. Aussitôt, il sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher et ses joues s'enflammer.

- Lily jolie ! s'exclama James au bout de quelques minutes de contemplation. J'aurais jamais cru vivre assez vieux pour te voir aussi peu vêtue !

Luna et Lily cessèrent immédiatement de rire et regardèrent leur tenue. Lily portait un court short bleu ciel qui laissait voir ses longues jambes blanches, avec un débardeur en coton blanc. Luna, elle, ne portait qu'une culotte de coton noir avec un débardeur pourpre qui laissait voir son nombril. Les deux filles rougirent lentement mais sûrement. Elles relevèrent doucement la tête pour voir James sourire béatement, Sirius se rincer l'œil allègrement, Remus rougir et baisser les yeux prestement, Peter les regarder fixement et Alex rigoler follement.

- Alex, je serais toi, je me calmerai. Tu es aussi peu habillé que nous, ricana Luna.

- Très juste, renchérit Lily. D'ailleurs, Messieurs les Maraudeurs, vous êtes dans le même état que nous, cingla-t-elle.

En effet, en y regardant mieux, James portait un t-shirt rouge et un caleçon bleu foncé. Sirius était à moitié habillé. Il avait une chemise de flanelle noire entièrement ouverte et un jean bleu. Remus, lui, portait un pantalon de pyjama en soie gris perle et était torse nu, tandis que Peter était vêtu d'un haut de pyjama azur avec des carottes, ainsi qu'un pantalon de mêmes teinte et même motifs. Lily et Luna détachèrent lentement leurs regards de leurs amis. Les yeux vert émeraude de la préfète de Gryffondor plongèrent dans les yeux bleu nuit de la fille du futur. Elles eurent toutes les deux un sourire carnassier. Avec rapidité, elles se retournèrent vers les garçons et pointèrent leurs baguettes sur eux.

- Vous avez 5 secondes pour vous tirer, sinon vous serez tous mouillés ! lança Lily.

Les jeunes hommes ne se firent pas prier, ils se séparèrent et coururent dans toute la Salle Commune, les deux filles aux trousses, les arrosant abondamment. Au bout d'une demi heure de ce traitement, les garçons en eurent assez et se rebellèrent. Les rôles s'inversèrent donc. Les poursuivis devinrent les poursuiveurs, et les poursuiveurs les poursuivies. James et Sirius prirent pour cible Lily, Remus et Alex s'occupèrent de Luna, pendant que Pettigrow tentait de reprendre son souffle.

Du côté de Lily, Sirius et James n'eurent pas trop de mal à l'attraper. Bien que la jeune fille soit forte à la course, elle était momentanément trop morte de rire pour courir correctement et échapper à ses poursuivants. Les deux jeunes hommes bondirent sur leur proie. Sirius se ramassa lamentablement sur le sol, agrippa de justesse la cheville de l'infortunée préfète de Gryffondor, l'entraînant dans sa chute, tandis que James saisissait sa dulcinée par la taille et chuta avec elle, amortissant le choc. Les trois Lions étaient explosés de rire, et n'arrivaient plus à rien faire. Peter essayait toujours tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration, et Luna donnait du fil à retordre à Remus et Alex. La guerre avait rendu la jeune fille souple et rapide. Avec adresse, la jeune Potter arrivait à éviter ses chasseurs, et elle avait presque réussi à atteindre l'escalier menant à son dortoir, quand Alex se jeta devant elle, la forçant à piler et changer de direction pour entrer en collision avec un torse musclé. Les yeux fermé durant sa courte chute, Luna sentit deux bras puissants se refermer sur sa taille fine et un corps amortir le choc. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, la sœur d'Alex vit qu'elle était allongée sur un jeune homme à la musculature légèrement apparente. En levant la tête, ses yeux bleu nuit rencontrèrent deux yeux mordorés et des lèvres qui lui souriaient, amusées.

- C'est confortable ? demanda une voix grave et suave.

Luna rougit furieusement et répondit néanmoins avec le sourire :

- Tu ferais un super matelas, Remus. Je suis jalouse de ta petite amie !

Alex qui rigolait comme une baleine en voyant sa sœur rouge comme un camion de pompier, cessa brutalement de rire à la dernière phrase de Luna, soupçonneux. Il allait devoir tirer les choses au clair avec sa sœur ! Puis le rire du septième année fut bientôt remplacé par celui de Lupin, qui avait pris à la rigolade la phrase de la jeune Potter.

- Trop aimable, jolie demoiselle, rit Lupin. Mais auriez-vous l'obligeance d'ôter votre petit corps du confortable matelas que je suis ? demanda-t-il, amusé.

- Avec regrets j'accède à votre requête, beau damoiseau, répondit Luna, se prêtant au jeu de son ami.

Joignant le geste à la parole, la jeune fille se leva prestement et alla près de son frère. Remus se releva aussi et tous les trois se tournèrent vers Lily, James et Sirius qui ne cessaient de rire depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Dans l'espoir de les stopper, Alex dit haut et fort à sa sœur :

- Si on m'avait dit que James était aussi gamin, je ne l'aurai pas cr !

- C'est vrai, renchérit Luna. Tu devrais te calmer _Papy_, tu vas faire un infarctus !

Au doux mot de "Papy", James arrêta immédiatement de rire, Lily et Sirius en faisant autant.

- Combien de fois je vous ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ? grogna le jeune homme.

- Une centaine de fois, répondit sérieusement Remus.

- Et tu devras nous le dire au moins une autre centaine de fois… Papy ! dit tout aussi sérieusement Luna, déclenchant les rires de Peter, Lily, Sirius et Alex.

Beau joueur, James suivit le mouvement, et Remus et Luna finir par eux aussi, craquer. Quand les sept Gryffondor s'arrêtèrent enfin de rire, ils étaient tous au sol, à travers toute la Salle Commune. La première à reprendre ses esprits fut Lily. Pragmatique, la préfète de Gryffondor mit le doigt sur le problème du moment.

- C'est pas le tout de s'amuser, mais il faudrait penser à aller s'habiller ! Et nous devrions demander à Dumbledore si on peut aller à Pré-au-Lard ou au Chemin de Traverse, pour qu'Alex et Luna puissent s'acheter leurs affaires de cours et des vêtements.

- Pour les vêtements, Pré-au-Lard devrait suffire, dit Remus. Mais pour les affaires de cours, c'est au Chemin de Traverse qu'il faut aller.

- Ok, on se retrouve tous ici dans une demi heure, décida James.

Les deux groupes se séparèrent, les filles d'un côté et les garçons de l'autre. Au bout de 10 minutes, Lily et Luna revinrent dans la Salle Commune, et attendirent leurs amis. Quand les garçons arrivèrent, les filles se lancèrent un regard, l'air de dire "Ah, dommage, les pyjama leurs allaient mieux !". Les sept Gryffondor sortirent de leur Salle Commune et descendirent dans le Hall. Ils allèrent tranquillement vers Pré-au-Lard, parlant de tout et de rien. Les Maraudeurs, Lily, Luna et Alex passèrent leur matinée dans les magasins de vêtements pour refaire la garde robe des Potter du futur. Après un bon repas, ils repartirent faire le tour des boutiques, pour cette fois acheter ce que bon leur semble. Quand ils rentrèrent au château, les Gryffondor allèrent ranger leurs achats dans leur chambre, puis ils se rejoignirent dans leur Salle Commune.

- Ca vous dirais de jouer au jeu de la baguette ? demanda brusquement Lily, dans un blanc de la conversation.

Les autres se regardèrent. Le jeu consistait en ceci : lorsque la baguette pointait une personne, elle devait choisir entre faire une action et dire une vérité. C'était simple, et ils se laissèrent tenter.

- Qui commence ? dit innocemment Sirius.

- Laissons le plus âgé commencer, proposa malicieusement James.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Alex. Le jeune homme tenta de protester, mais Luna lui mit sa baguette de force dans les mains.

- Tu me le paieras Papy, grogna le Potter du futur.

Le Gryffondor fit tourner sa baguette, qui s'arrêta, pointant Peter. Il tourna ses yeux vert émeraude vers sa sœur qui lui répondit d'un hochement affirmatif de la tête.

- Peter, action ou vérit ? demanda Alex avec un grand sourire.

- Action, répondit le jeune homme sans réfléchir.

- Montre nous ton avant-bras gauche, fit doucement Alex.

Pettigrow pâlit dangereusement et secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Non, souffla-t-il.

- Peter, intervint James. Ce n'est qu'un jeu, montre ton bras gauche.

- Non, répéta plus fort l'animagus.

- Peter, ne fais pas l'imbécile, dit Luna en fronçant les sourcils. Montre ton bras !

- Non ! cria le Gryffondor.

Alex perdit son sourire, son visage se durcit et son aura magique fut presque palpable dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Le jeune homme du futur se leva.

- Peter Pettigrow, tonna-t-il. Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi ! Montrez votre bras !

Le Gryffondor était impressionnant. La lumière sembla diminuer d'intensité autour d'Alex, et sa voix devint grave et caverneuse. Les personnes présentes dans la Salle Commune pouvaient sentir la puissance magique du jeune homme. Peter refusait toujours de montrer son bras. Luna n'y tint plus. Tandis qu'Alex effrayait l'animagus, la jeune fille bondit sur lui. Les deux adolescents roulèrent sur le sol, la jeune fille essayant de remonter la manche de son adversaire, le jeune homme essayant de l'en empêcher. La Potter balança un crochet du droit au sorcier, lui fendant la lèvre et l'étourdissant. Elle voulut profiter de son avantage pour voir remonter sa manche, mais deux puissants bras l'attrapèrent par la taille et la tirèrent en arrière. Peter en profita pour se mettre debout, tandis qu'une voix mécontente criait :

- Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend tout les trois ? Ca va pas de vous battre pour un simple refus !

- Lily, cracha Luna. Ne te mêle pas de ça ! Ce type est répugnant, sale rat ! James lâche moi, que je lui fasse la peau !

- Ce type comme tu dis est mon ami, et je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne te seras pas calmée ! gronda Cornedrue.

Peter eut un sourire triomphal qui n'échappa pas à la jeune fille du futur.

- Alors Pettigrow, depuis quand ? Cette année ou l'année dernière ? demanda-t-elle, hargneuse.

Le Gryffondor devint aussi blanc qu'un fantôme et ne répondit pas. Alex lança alors un sort du futur, qui immobilisa le corps de Peter, sauf sa tête.

- _Immobilus totalis !_

Voyant qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger, Pettigrow paniqua.

- Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? cria-t-il au plus vieux des Potter.

- Un simple sort de mon invention, répondit Alex en reprenant sa physionomie amicale. Outre le fait que tu ne peux bouger que la tête, je peux faire bouger ton corps comme je le veux. Tu es aussi manipulable qu'une marionnette.

- Alex, qu'est ce qui te prends ? demanda Sirius en fronçant dangereusement les sourcils.

- Il me prend que ma mission est de modifier le passé pour changer le futur, et que si Luna et moi avons raison, vous nous remercierez bientôt, dit sèchement le septième année.

Le Potter du futur s'approcha rapidement du sorcier ensorcelé, lui prit le bras gauche et le retourna, paume vers le ciel.

- Luna, à toi l'honneur, dit galamment le jeune homme.

- Alex, ils ont le droit de savoir, dit doucement la Gryffondor.

- Très bien, soupira son frère. Je te laisse leur expliquer, dit il en lâchant le bras gauche de Peter, qui resta en place.

- Vous devriez vous asseoir, dit sérieusement Luna.

Personne ne bougea.

- Tant pis, je vous aurais prévenu, soupira-t-elle. Dans notre espace-temps, papa n'a jamais connu ses parents, parce qu'ils ont été tués lorsqu'il avait un an, par Voldemort. Ses parents, nos grands-parents, étaient James et Lily Potter. Lily Evans Potter.

BAM

Lily venait de tomber sur les fesses.

- J'arrive pas à le croire, murmura la préfète de Gryffondor, les yeux dans le vide.

Avant que James ne dise quoi que se soit, Luna avait repris la parole en faisant les cent pas.

- Les Potter étaient de grands sorciers. Voldemort les traquait, et pour se protéger, ils utilisèrent le sortilège Fidelitas. Au tout début, le Gardien du secret devait être le meilleur ami de James Potter, Sirius Black. Mais Sirius Black et James Potter décidèrent de tromper Voldemort. Ils étaient sûr que Voldemort s'en prendrai à Sirius, le croyant être le Gardien du Secret des Potter, alors ils décidèrent de la jouer fine. James prit comme Gardien du Secret la personne qui passait le plus inaperçus, celui en qui il avait une totale confiance : Peter Pettigrow. Sirius et James ne parlèrent à personne de ce changement de Gardien, chacun continua de croire que Sirius l'était. Seulement, ils n'avaient pas prévu que Voldemort ait un espion parmi les amis très proche des Potter, un mangemort qui s'empressa d'aller divulguer la cachette des Potter lorsqu'il fut nommé Gardien du Secret.

Un silence de mort planait sur les Maraudeurs, Lily et les Potter du futur. Silence que Luna brisa en continuant son récit.

- Et oui, Peter Pettigrow était le traître et le mangemort. Parce qu'il était faible, parce qu'il était jaloux, et surtout, parce qu'il avait peur de mourir, Pettigrow devint mangemort. Une taupe idéale, invisible, étant le faux ami de puissants sorciers qui luttaient contre son Maître.

La colère et la haine rendirent la voix de la jeune fille étrangement grave, tandis qu'elle continuait de raconter.

- Le soir même de la trahison de son mangemort, Voldemort vint lui-même à Godric's Hollow pour assassiner les Potter. James combattit bravement le mage noir, laissant assez de temps à Lily pour s'enfuir avec leur enfant. Mais en bonne Gryffondor, la jeune mère resta chez elle. James venait de succomber à un Avada Kedavra, et Voldemort entrait dans la pièce où elle se trouvait avec son bébé. Il voulait tuer le petit Harry de 1 an. Mais Lily supplia le Seigneur des Ténèbres de prendre sa vie plutôt que celle de son fils. Rien n'y fit. Par amour pour son fils, Lily Potter se sacrifia, scellant le destin du Lord Noir. Lorsqu'il s'en prit à Harry, l'Avada de Voldemort ricocha sur l'enfant, et se retourna contre le mage noir le réduisant à l'état d'une larve. De cette attaque, le petit Harry garda toute sa vie une cicatrice en forme d'éclair que chaque sorcier reconnaîtrait. En se sacrifiant, Lily Potter donna à son fils une protection magique contre Voldemort. L'amour de sa mère empêcha Harry d'être touché par le mage noir, sous peine d'atroces souffrances pour le Lord.

Luna se tue une fois de plus, laissant aux cinq Gryffondor de sixième année le temps de digérer toutes les informations qu'elle venait de divulguer. Toujours en faisant les cent pas, la jeune fille reprit :

- A la suite de ça, Pettigrow fit croire à sa mort, et rendit Sirius Black coupable de sa prétendue mort et de celles de treize moldus. Sirius passa 12 ans à Azkaban, il parvint à s'échapper et à retrouver Pettigrow, le rat réussit à s'enfuir, et Sirius faillit recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur, mais son filleul, Harry Potter, ainsi que sa meilleure amie, ma mère, Hermione Granger, utilisèrent un Retourneur de Temps pour le sauver. Ils réussirent, seulement deux ans plus tard, au Département des Mystères, au Ministère de la Magie, Sirius Black fut assassiné par Bellatrix Black, épouse Lestrange. Remus Lupin fut le dernier Maraudeur encore vivant. Il comptait beaucoup pour moi, mais il fut lui aussi assassiné, par son ancien ami, Peter Pettigrow. Pettigrow a donné la mort comme un lâche qu'il est : dans le dos. J'avais 14 ans à l'époque, et je m'étais juré de venger mon oncle, l'homme que j'aimais le plus après mon père.

Luna cessa brusquement de faire les cent pas et regarda chacun des Maraudeurs, en passant par Lily et terminant par Pettigrow, le regardant droit dans les yeux quand elle reprit la parole.

- A notre époque, c'est la guerre. Alex et moi avons dû tuer pour ne pas être tuer et nous n'en sommes pas fière. Sauf une fois. Une fois j'ai été heureuse d'avoir donné la mort, car ainsi, je respectais ma promesse. Et oui Pettigrow, je t'ai tué de mes propres mains, tu as essayer de m'abattre par derrière, mais je suis une enfant de la guerre. J'ai évité ton Impardonnable, et t'ai lancé l'Avada Kedavra. Je t'ai vu mourir avec une joie sadique, car je savais qu'Oncle Rem, ainsi que James et Lily Potter (en partie pour eux) étaient vengés.

Ses yeux brillaient de haine, son aura magique était bien plus effrayante que celle de son frère. Elle était terrifiante, et son regard fit se détourner celui de Pettigrow qui tremblait de terreur.

- Luna, je crois qu'ils ont compris, dit Alex. Remonte la manche de Pettigrow, qu'ils voient de leurs propres yeux.

Quand la jeune Potter entendit la voix de son frère, elle se calma instantanément et redevint la Gryffondor que les autres connaissaient si bien. Luna s'approcha lentement de Queudver, attrapa le bras gauche tendu, mit sa main sur le poignet de l'animagus et remonta la manche. Une marque noire représentant un serpent sortant de la bouche d'une tête de mort était tatouée sur l'avant-bras gauche de Pettigrow. Sirius, James, Remus et Lily se figèrent.

- Alors c'est vrai ? demanda James, méprisant et dégoûté. Tu es passé du côté de Voldemort.

- Non, écoutes moi James, IL m'y a oblig ! cria Peter. Si je ne faisait pas parti de ses mangemorts, IL m'aurait tu !

- Et bien tu aurais dû mourir pour ce que tu croyais être juste ! dit durement Sirius.

- Mais comprenez moi, je ne veux pas mourir ! gémit le rat.

- On te faisait confiance Pettigrow, dit calmement Remus, d'une voix qui sous-entendait sa colère et son dégoût.

- Ta place n'est pas chez les Gryffondor, mais chez les Serpentard, lança Lily. Vas retrouver tes amis mangemorts, et ne mets plus les pieds dans cette tour !

Alex libéra Pettigrow de l'emprise de son sort, et le traître détala sans attendre son reste. Une fois qu'il eut passé le portrait de la Grosse Dame, l'atmosphère se détendit. Les six Gryffondor soupirèrent en même temps, et se regardèrent.

- La vache Alex, tu es effrayant quand tu es en colère, siffla d'admiration James.

- Et Luna est encore pire que toi, renchérit Sirius en regardant la jeune fille droit dans les yeux.

La jeune Potter rougit et baissa les yeux.

- Ca suffit Sirius, dit la voix amusée de Remus. Arrête de la faire rougir, on dirait qu'elle s'est pris un coup de soleil, taquina le lycanthrope en passant un bras autour des épaules de son amie, ce qui la fit rougir encore plus.

- Arrêtez de me faire rougir, je suis pas un feu de signalisation ! s'écria Luna en se dégageant de l'emprise de Remus.

Les Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire et passèrent leur soirée à s'amuser. Ne voyant pas l'heure passer, ils oublièrent d'aller manger, et les garçons durent aller faire un raid dans les cuisines du château.

Quand ils allèrent se coucher, les Potter du futur trouvèrent sur leur lit leurs fournitures scolaires. Ils rangèrent leurs affaires d'un coup de baguette magique, et se couchèrent. Dès que leurs têtes eurent touché leur oreiller, ils s'endormirent d'un sommeil sans rêves.


	3. Premier cours de DCFM et souvenirs des M...

**Auteur :** Séléné.

**Disclaimer :** voir chapitres précédents (Adam Banks est à moi ! chuis fière de ce perso :p)

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Marie-Anne (x2) :_ Merci pour tes compliments, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Voilà la suite (en espérant qu'elle te plaira toujours autant) Tu l'as lu deux fois ??

_Lady Lyanna :_ Voilà la suite tant attendue. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. Toi aussi tu bavais devant Remus torse nu ? ;) Merci pour ta review, et j'espère que ta coupure se passe bien et que tu nous reviendra avec plein de bonnes idées de fics ! Kissou

_Pichou :_ Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

_Amy Evans :_ Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ils me vont droit au cœur ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, et j'espère que ce chapitre là te satisfera.

_Shiefa Li :_ Merci pour ta review, elle me touche beaucoup. C'est quelle langue "bacione" et ça veut dire quoi ? J'espère que la suite te plaira.

_Badmoony :_ Salut toi ! Merci pour ta review, elle m'a faite très plaisir ! Oui, ça lui a fait un choc, la pauvre, elle qui déteste tant Cornedrue ! ;) J'adore tes fics, tu sais ? Et j'ai hâte de lire la suite : ) Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira.

_Le Saut de l'Ange :_ Ta review m'a faite super plaisir, et m'est allée droit au cœur. Je suis d'accord avec toi, je trouve que ça met un plus que les gens du passé sachent que ceux du futur viennent du futur. Pis c'est vrai, j'aime bien les fics où l'on peut modifier le pass ! ;) T'inquiètes pas pour les joutes verbales entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, c'est ma spécialit :p Moi aussi Remus c'est mon chouchou ! Entre la Lune et l'Etoile (Sirius) mon cœur balance, comme on dit :p Voui voui, y aura un combat Luna/Alex VS Voldemort ! T'en fait pas pour Lucius, je l'aime bien lui :D Ca me fait plaisir que tu aime le couple Mione/Harry, parce que je me voyais pas faire de Ginny la Mme Potter (pas que je l'aime pas, mais disons que c'est pas mon perso préféré). Voilà le 3 chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Et pour "This time around", j'attends la suite avec impatience ! Zibou

_Théalie :_ Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic ! Pour ta question, tu verras dans les prochains chapitres ;)

**Pairing :** RL/LP ; AP/OC ; JP/LE …

**Note :** Voici le chapitre 3. Les pensées sont en italique et entre " ". J'espère que cette fic vous plaira, et que vous laisserez une ptite review au passage. Je remercie tout mes lecteurs et reviewers (Shun, tu me laisse quand une review ? moi je le fais pour tes fics, t'abuses ptite sœur ! ;)). Bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 3 : Premier cours de DCFM et souvenirs des Maraudeurs 

Vers 7h, le réveil de Lily sonna, réveillant les deux jeunes filles de sixième année. La main de la préfète s'abattit sur l'objet, le faisant taire. Luna, qui avait un sommeil beaucoup plus léger que celui de son amie avait bondit hors de son lit, dès la première sonnerie. Elle alla dans la salle de bain et en ressortit 10 minutes après, vêtue de l'uniforme de Poudlard. Lily suivit son exemple, et les deux filles descendirent dans la Grande Salle, prendre un bon petit déjeuner.

Les garçons ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre. Alex, après avoir embrassé sa sœur sur le front, rejoignit les Gryffondor de septième année. Luna regarda son frère s'éloigner, puis retourna son attention sur les Maraudeurs et Lily.

- Par quel cours on commence ce matin ? demanda la jeune Potter.

- Par Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, répondit gentiment Remus.

- Merci. Et vous savez quel prof on va avoir ?

- Non, chaque année on a un professeur différent, répondit cette fois Lily.

- De ce fait, on dit que le poste de prof de DCFM est maudit, ajouta Sirius.

Luna éclata de rire.

- A mon époque, ainsi qu'à celle de mon père, c'était pareil, expliqua la Gryffondor à la question muette de ses amis.

Les quatre Gryffondor sourirent, et la préfète dit calmement en regardant sa montre :

- Le cours commence dans dix minutes à l'autre bout du château.

Les Maraudeurs, Lily et Luna se regardèrent, se levèrent calmement et Sirius proposa d'une voix égale :

- Je propose de…

- COURIR ! hurla Luna, en se ruant comme une folle vers la salle de DCFM, James, Sirius, Remus et Lily sur les talons.

Ils arrivèrent juste au moment où la cloche sonnait le début du cours. Luna négocia parfaitement un virage en se retenant d'une main au chambranle de la porte, mais elle se cogna sur une surface dure et tomba au sol.

- Mon nez ! Si j'attrape le crétin qui s'est mit sur mon chemin je lui en colle une ! s'exclama la Gryffondor en se massant le nez.

Un raclement de gorge lui fit relever la tête et se figer, ses amis derrière elle. Un homme d'environ 1m95 et d'à peu près 25 ans lui faisait face. Il avait des yeux bleu-gris où brillait une lueur amusée, des cheveux bruns en pétard qui lui donnaient un charme fou, une mâchoire assez carrée, des lèvres charnues qui donnaient envie de les embrasser, et après crash-test, un torse et des abdominaux musclés.

- Vous ne seriez pas le prof de DCFM par hasard ? demanda timidement Luna.

L'homme acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. La jeune fille à terre ferma fortement les yeux et détourna un peu la tête. Voyant que rien ne se passait, elle ouvrit prudemment un œil, puis l'autre, pour finalement regarder le professeur dans les yeux. La jeune Potter leva la main droite pour signifier à l'homme de ne rien dire.

- Laissez moi deviner : 15 points en moins pour Gryffondor, pour insulte à un professeur, et une heure de retenue ?

L'adulte eut un sourire en coin et hocha négativement la tête.

- Non ? Alors ce sera plutôt ça : Miss Potter, 25 points en moins à Gryffondor, pour avoir couru dans les couloirs et prit votre professeur pour un mur. Oh et j'oubliais, une semaine de retenue dans mon bureau à nettoyer la salle de classe ! imita Luna en prenant une voix grave et grincheuse. C'est ça ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix cristalline normale.

Le professeur sourit franchement et tendit sa main à la Gryffondor au sol. Surprise par la réaction de l'homme, la jeune fille attrapa la grande main tendue. Le professeur la releva sans peine. Il avait les mains douces et fortes. Luna oublia de retirer sa main de celle du professeur pendant quelques secondes. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle la retira vivement et rougit en détournant les yeux.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Potter, comme je ne vous connais pas, je ne ferez rien à votre Maison, et vous n'aurez pas encore de retenue, dit en souriant le professeur.

- Merci Monsieur, murmura la Gryffondor en se reculant et en gardant les yeux fixés sur le sol.

- Allez vous asseoir s'il vous plaît, dit le professeur aux cinq dernier Gryffondor.

James, Remus et Sirius étaient assis tout les trois au dernier rang, alors que Lily et Luna se mettait à la table un rang devant eux. Le professeur attendit que les cinq Gryffondor aient fini de s'installer, et il reprit la parole.

- Bien. Maintenant que tout le monde est là, je peux me présenter. Je m'appelle Adam Banks, j'ai 25 ans et je suis un ancien Gryffondor.

Des murmures joyeux s'élevèrent dans la salle de classe. Murmures que Banks fit taire rapidement.

- Attention, que je sois un ex-Gryffi ne signifie pas que j'avantagerai les Lions, prévint. Pour cette première heure de DCFM, vous ne serez qu'entre Gryffondor, mais les prochains cours seront en classe double avec les Serpentard.

Des grognements de mécontentement se firent entendre, faisant sourire le professeur.

- Je vais faire l'appel. Quand je dirais votre nom, vous lèverez la main. Si j'écorche votre nom, dites le moi.

Banks commença. Sirius Black, Sarah Dagorn, Lily Evans, John Hamilton…

- James Potter.

Le nommé leva la main, et sourit à l'adulte.

- Luna Potter.

Adam leva brusquement la tête et regarda la jeune fille qu'il avait remis debout.

- Vous êtes la sœur de James ?

- Non, répondit la Gryffondor. Je suis sa petite fille. Mon frère, Alex, est en septième année. Je crois que vous avez les septième année après nous non ?

- Exact, mais vous ne… Non, laissez tomber !

Le professeur continua l'appel, et passa aux révisions de l'année passée.

- Je ne connais pas le niveau de votre classe. Pour voir le niveau de chacun d'entre vous, il y a un moyen. Le Patronus. Ceux qui arriveront à faire apparaître un voile argenté ont un bon niveau.

- Et ceux qui font apparaître un patronus corporel ? demanda Luna, sérieuse.

- Miss Potter, peu de sorciers adultes savent faire un patronus corporel, alors un élève, c'est impossible, dit d'un ton d'excuse le professeur. Mais pour répondre à votre question, ceux qui savent faire un patronus corporel ont un _très_, très bon niveau.

La jeune fille eut un grand sourire et écouta le prof.

- Maintenant, l'un de vous va faire une démonstration. Miss Evans !

Lily prit sa baguette, se leva et alla rejoindre le professeur.

- Vous connaissez la formule ?

La préfète acquiesça.

- D'accord. Alors concentrez-vous sur un souvenir particulièrement heureux et dites la formule.

Lily ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle rouvrit ses yeux quelques secondes après, et dit d'une voix forte :

- _Spero Patronum _!

Une silhouette argenté sortit de la baguette magique de la jeune Evans. L'ombre était floue, donc impossible de savoir quel animal elle représentait.

- Bien Miss Evans ! 5 points pour Gryffondor, s'exclama Banks en souriant. Mr Potter, à vous !

James fit pareil que Lily, et une ombre argentée sortit de sa baguette. La silhouette était un peu plus précise que celle de la préfète. On pouvait deviner que l'animal était un équidé, un cheval, un cerf ou une licorne. Un bestiau dans ce genre là quoi. Le professeur accorda 10 points à Gryffondor et passa à un autre élève. La plupart des élèves passés réussir à produire un fin voile argentée. Ce que Banks fit remarquer.

- Votre classe a un bon niveau, complimenta l'adulte. Maintenant que tout le monde est passé, je vais vous parler du programme de cette année.

Les tables, qui avaient été repoussées contre le mur au début des essais, commencèrent à léviter, jusqu'à ce que la voix grave de Sirius brise le silence.

- Eh M'sieur, Luna n'est pas pass ! s'écria le jeune homme en prenant la jeune fille par le bras.

- Lâches moi Sirius, le prof a autre chose à faire que de voir mon patronus ! s'exclama fortement et en rougissant Luna. En plus, je n'ai pas de souvenirs heureux, argumenta-t-elle en essayant de faire lâcher prise a son ami.

Les tables retournèrent contre le mur, et Banks se retourna vers Sirius et Luna en souriant.

- Exact Mr Black. Miss Potter, montrez nous votre patronus s'il vous plaît.

La Gryffondor dégagea son bras de la poigne de Sirius d'un mouvement brusque.

- Monsieur, je préfèrerai éviter, dit calmement Luna.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? demanda le professeur en levant un sourcil perplexe.

La futur petite fille de James répondit en murmurant :

- Je… Je n'aime pas le montrer, balbutia Luna en baissant la tête.

Adam sourit, amusé.

- Voyons Miss Potter, il n'y a que des Gryffondor dans cette salle. Personne ne se moquera de votre patronus !

- Je n'ai pas honte de mon patronus ! dit Luna en relevant la tête brusquement.

- Alors montrez-le nous, répliqua gentiment Banks.

- Je me suis faite avoir n'est ce pas ? soupira la jeune fille.

Pour toute réponse, le professeur la gratifia d'un sourire amusé.

- Très bien, vous avez gagné, grogna-t-elle. Mais laissez moi le temps de trouver un souvenir heureux, j'en ai pas des masses !

- Prenez tout votre temps.

Luna ferma les yeux et repassa dans sa tête toutes les situations où la joie et le bonheur étaient présents. Quand elle eut trouvé le bon souvenir, elle rouvrit ses yeux bleu nuit aux reflets argentés et dit la formule.

- _Spero Patronum _!

Un filet de lumière argenté sortit de la baguette magique de Luna. Jusque là, rien de bien exceptionnel. Ce qui fit se décrocher la mâchoire de Banks et pousser des exclamations d'admiration aux élèves, ce fut que la lueur argenté avait pris la forme d'un animal. Le patronus était devenu un aigle d'argent d'environ trois mètres d'envergure (du bout d'une aile à l'autre).

- Voilà, z'êtes contents ? grogna la jeune fille.

- Faut être fou pour ne pas vouloir montrer un patronus corporel ! souffla Sirius en admirant l'aigle voler.

- Pourquoi tu ne nous a jamais dit que tu savais faire un patronus corporel ? demanda James.

- Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit, parce que c'est pas un banal sujet conversation, ensuite parce que vous ne l'avez jamais demandé et enfin, parce que si je vous l'avais dit sans vous le montrer, je serais passé pour une fille prétentieuse et arrogante, genre de fille que je pense ne pas être, répliqua vivement Luna.

- Miss Potter, votre superbe patronus corporel vient de faire gagner 60 point à Gryffondor, dit le professeur Banks en regardant l'aigle argenté venir se poser sur le poignet tendu de Luna. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours s'il vous plaît.

- Bien Monsieur, soupira la jeune fille.

- Simple curiosité, ajouta Adam. Quel était votre souvenir ?

Luna sourit tristement à son professeur et ne se rendit pas compte que toute sa classe écoutait attentivement.

- Je crois que c'est le souvenir le plus heureux que j'ai, commença-t-elle. J'avais 13 ans, oncle Remus est venu à la maison pour l'anniversaire d'Alex. Il a sonné et j'ai été ouvrir la porte. En entrant, il m'a serré fort contre lui, et m'a donné une rose bleue en disant : "une jolie fleur pour une jolie fille. Et oui, ma filleule est une jolie fille !".

La jeune Potter avait un sourire triste et le regard perdu dans son passé. Prenant brusquement conscience du silence qui l'entourait, Luna sursauta violemment, rougit et se rapprocha inconsciemment de Remus. Ce dernier passa un bras autour des épaules frêles de la Gryffondor et lui sourit quand elle le regarda. La jeune fille rougit encore plus et se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de son ami.

- Arrêtez de me faire rougir, Voldemort va finir par me repérer si ça continu comme ça, plaisanta-t-elle.

Un frissons parcourut les Gryffondor de sixième année, le professeur sortit de ses pensées et Luna se retrouva avec les regards de James, Sirius, Remus, Lily et Banks braqués sur elle. La jeune fille se gifla mentalement. _"Mais pourquoi je sors ça moi ? Je veux faire foirer notre mission ou quoi ?"_ pensa-t-elle.

- C'était une simple plaisanterie, Poudlard est l'endroit le plus s...

Personne n'écoutait la tentative d'explication de la jeune Potter. Tout le monde parlait en même temps, soudain inquiet. Le professeur regardait avec insistance Luna, ne semblant pas remarquer que la classe résonnait de paroles de peur. Luna, elle, cherchait un moyen d'attirer l'attention sur elle, pour calmer ses camarades terrifiés.

La jeune fille tentait de se faire entendre, mais sa timidité maladive l'empêchait d'y parvenir. Sentant l'exaspération et la colère monter, la Gryffondor monta sur une chaise. D'un mouvement souple du poignet, la baguette de Luna produit un bruit d'explosion assourdissant qui ramena le silence dans la salle. Les regards des Gryffondor et du professeur se fixèrent sur la frêle jeune fille, tandis que celle-ci essayait de se calmer.

- Bien, maintenant que vous l'avez tous fermé, je vais pouvoir en placer une, siffla Luna. Pour commencer, arrêtez de dire Vous-Savez-Qui, Tu-Sais-Qui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le Lord Noir, le Mage Noir et autres surnoms quand vous parlez de Voldemort !

Le nom du mage honnis provoqua un sursaut de peur de la part des élèves.

- Bon sang, mais arrêtez de flipper chaque fois que vous entendez le mot "Voldemort" ! s'exaspéra la jeune Potter. Un homme sage m'a dit un jour que la peur d'un nom renforçait la peur de la chose elle-même. Cet homme, c'était mon père. Lui non plus n'avait pas peur de prononcer le nom de Voldemort, tout comme ma mère, oncle Remus et tonton Dray, mon frère et moi le prononçons sans crainte.

Luna laissa son regard bleu nuit errer sur ses camarades de classe avant de reprendre :

- Vous étiez là quand mon frère et moi sommes arrivés, vous savez d'où nous venons. J'ai combattu Voldemort et ses mangemorts. J'ai vu plus d'horreur en 5 ans que vous tous réunis. J'ai vu tomber ma famille, mes amis. Tout ceux que j'aimais se sont fait capturer, torturer et tuer par Voldemort et sa clique de sorciers décérébrés. La seule famille qu'il me reste de cette époque, c'est Alex.

Luna regarda les Gryffondor, faisant une pause dans ses paroles. Puis elle reprit :

- Tout ça pour vous dire que vous avez raison de craindre Voldemort et ses larbins, mais ne laissez pas cette crainte réduire à néant le courage des Gryffondor ! Si vous avez été envoyé dans cette Maison, ce n'est pas par hasard, mais pour votre générosité, votre courage et votre ténacité. Si vous tremblez à la simple mention de Voldemort, c'est que vous ne valez pas mieux que les Serpentard qui tremblent, rampent et lèchent les bottes de leur Maître. C'est ça que vous voulez ? Ressembler à des larves qui se mettent au service d'un sorcier plus puissant qu'eux, dans le vain espoir d'être protégé et d'avoir plus de pouvoir ? Les Gryffondor valent mieux que ça !

Un frisson de colère passa sur la classe. Eux, aussi lâches que de vulgaires serpents ? Jamais ! Plutôt mourir ! Les plus vexés furent sans doute les Maraudeurs et Lily. Le plus véhément, Sirius ouvrit la bouche le premier, exprimant tout haut ce que les autres pensaient tout bas.

- Luna, pour qui nous prends tu ? Nous sommes des Gryffondor, et les Gryffondor n'ont peur de rien ni de personne !

Le reste de la classe acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et la jeune Potter sourit malicieusement.

- Alors dites son nom !

Personne ne moufeta.

- Dites son nom si vous êtes de vrais Gryffondor ! provoqua Luna, avec un sourire de triomphe.

L'ego des Lions n'avait d'égal que leur courage. Ne voulant pas passer pour des trouillards, certains essayèrent. Le premier Gryffondor à réussir, fut une fille, Lily Evans.

- Vol… Voldemort.

La préfète ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, et répéta, d'une voix forte et assurée en souriant :

- Voldemort !

La jeune fille regarda sa futur petite fille, et celle-ci sourit à la préfète.

- Bravo Lily !

- J'ai réussi ! Je l'ai dit : Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort ! cria la jeune fille en sautant partout et en s'arrêtant à côté de Luna.

Mortifiés du fait que la seule fille de sixième année de Gryffondor ait réussi à dire le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors qu'eux tremblaient de peur à sa simple évocation, les garçons se rattrapèrent vite fait en réussissant chacun leur tour à dire le nom maudit : Voldemort. Toute la classe souriait largement, et chacun se rendit compte que le fait d'appeler Voldemort par son nom faisait diminuer la peur qu'ils avaient du Mage Noir.

Le professeur Banks regarda de ses yeux bleu-gris la jeune Potter du futur. _"Cette fille est bizarre. Derrière une timidité maladive, se cache une jeune personne courageuse et au caractère bien trempé. Je me demande d'où son frère et elle viennent. Je lui demanderai à la fin du cours."_ se promit Adam.

- Vous voyez, ce n'était pas si difficile que ça, sourit doucement Luna. Maintenant que vous vous êtes calmés, on pourrait peut être laisser le professeur nous parler de ses cours ?

La jeune fille se tourna vers l'adulte en rougissant, honteuse d'avoir monopolisé tellement de temps pour calmer ses camarades de classe. Le professeur Banks éclata de rire devant la mine gênée de son élève, remit en place les tables d'un coup de baguette magique et dit :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Potter, le temps que vous avez mis à profit pour faire dire le nom de Voldemort à vos amis n'est pas du temps perdu ! Mais passons à autre chose, reprenez vos place, que je puisse enfin aborder le sujet de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, sourit Adam.

Les Gryffondor s'assirent à leurs places et écoutèrent attentivement Banks parler de son programme.

- Nous commencerons par étudier les vampires et les chimères, vers fin octobre, nous passerons aux _gargantuam gigantium_, plus communément appelés géants et aux grantiponks. Début janvier nous étudierons le pouvoir de défense de l'ours Granbouclier et le pouvoir d'attaque du Lionfensif. A la mi-mars, nous apprendrons les différentes méthodes d'attaques, de défenses et de dissimulations. Et en fin d'année, nous parleront des loups-garous.

Remus pâlit imperceptiblement à la mention de sa condition, et le professeur continua :

- Voilà le programme. Pour ceux qui le désir, il sera possible de venir me voir à la fin de chaque heure de cours, pour des précisions, des conseils, où n'importe quoi d'autre.

A la fin de la phrase de l'adulte, la cloche de fin de cours sonna, mettant un terme au discours du professeur.

- Miss Potter, veuillez rester s'il vous plaît, appela Adam Banks.

La jeune fille soupira imperceptiblement, et attendit que les autres Gryffondor soient sortis et la porte refermée. Le professeur alla s'asseoir sur son bureau et fit signe à la jeune Gryffondor de s'approcher.

- Miss Potter, comment est il possible que James soit votre grand-père ?

- Pourquoi me posez-vous la question ? Vous connaissez mon histoire, dit calmement la jeune fille. Et puis s'il vous plaît, appelez moi Luna.

- Je ne connais pas votre histoire Luna, répondit Banks. Je suis arrivé tard hier soir, le dîner était fini depuis longtemps.

- Vous n'étiez pas là ? Alors ça explique votre étonnement de tout à l'heure.

La jeune fille soupira et raconta son histoire dans les grandes lignes.

- Alors comme ça ton frère et toi venez du futur, dit pensivement l'adulte, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il avait tutoyé Luna. Je comprends ta situation, et je suppose que ton frère et toi devez tuer Voldemort.

La jeune Potter sursauta violemment. _"J'ai fumé un pétard ou Banks vient de dire qu'Alex et moi devions tuer Voldemort ?"_.

- Comment le savez-vous ? demanda-t-elle, éberluée.

- C'est logique, tu ne trouves pas ? Ton frère et toi échappez au Voldemort de votre espace temps et vous retrouvez 43 ans en arrière. A votre place, je ferais tout pour que le Mal ne domine pas les mondes sorcier et moldu, même si cela implique modifié le passé pour changer le futur, expliqua l'adulte. Je ferais tout ce qui sera en mon pouvoir pour vous aider dans votre mission, finit gravement Adam, le visage sérieux, où aucun sourire malicieux n'apparaissait.

Luna n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Un professeur qui lui propose de l'aider à tuer Voldemort ? Elle devait sûrement rêver !

- Monsieur, je dois avoir des hallucinations sonores, parce que j'ai cru vous entendre dire que vous nous aideriez, Alex et moi, à combattre Voldemort, fit la jeune fille, ses yeux bleu nuit grands ouvert de stupéfaction.

- Tu as très bien entendu Luna, je vous aiderais du mieux que je pourrais, répondit l'adulte, toujours grave.

La jeune Potter scruta intensément son professeur. Adam s'en rendit compte ; elle réfléchissait. Il pouvait presque voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il, gêné d'être fixé de cette manière.

- Vous me rappelez quelqu'un, répondit l'adolescente. Vous m'êtes familier, mais je ne sais plus où je vous ai rencontré.

A ce moment là, la seconde sonnerie indiquant la reprise des cours retentit.

- Vous devriez aller à votre prochain cours Miss Potter, sourit gentiment le professeur Banks.

- Oui Monsieur. Si vous avez d'autres questions, posez les à Alex, vous l'avez cette heure-ci, dit Luna avant de sortir sous les regards curieux des Gryffondor de septième année.

Un bras jaillit du groupe d'élèves et saisit la main de la jeune Potter. Luna réagit au quart de tour. De sa main libre, elle attrapa le poignet de la personne qui la tenait, le lui retourna et passa rapidement derrière le propriétaire du bras, en le plaquant au mur, le bras retourné dans son dos.

- J'suis content que tu retiennes ce que nous avons appris, mais je ne pensais pas que tu l'utiliserais sur moi, ptite sœur, dit une voix grave et amusée.

La sixième année relâcha brusquement le jeune homme qu'elle avait plaqué au mur, et recula d'un bond avant d'exploser :

- Alex ! Non mais t'es malade ?! Si tu veux finir à l'infirmerie, continue comme ça ! J'aurais pu te casser le bras !!

- Tout doux Luna ! s'exclama le Gryffondor. Arrête de crier, je vais bien. Calmes toi, dit il doucement en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras.

- Espèce d'inconscient, grogna la jeune fille en refermant ses bras autour de la taille de son frère et lui arrachant un sourire moqueur. Ne me refais jamais ça !

- Miss Potter ! lança une voix rieuse derrière le frère et la sœur. Si vous n'allez pas en cours, je vais finir par croire que vous m'adorez !

- Professeur Banks, ce n'est pas vous que j'adore, mais votre matière, répondit malicieusement et avec un grand sourire la jeune Gryffondor.

- Oh, vous me faites de la peine ! Moi qui croyais que vous m'adoriez, dit Adam avec un sourire narquois.

- Je me permet de vous interrompre, parce que, connaissant ma sœur, je sais qu'elle pourrait rester à vous renvoyer la balle indéfiniment, fit Alex.

- Bonne remarque jeune homme, sourit le professeur de DCFM. Vous devez être Alex Potter. Miss Potter, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Luna. Voici un mot de retard pour votre professeur.

La jeune fille prit le parchemin qu'on lui tendait, remercia Banks, embrassa son frère sur la joue et partit en courant vers la salle de métamorphose.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

La journée passa rapidement pour les deux jeunes Potter du futur. Le soir, après le dîner, Alex et Luna montèrent à la tour de Gryffondor avec leurs amis de sixième et septième année. Les Maraudeurs proposèrent à Lily et Luna de venir dans leur chambre, ils seraient à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes, avait cru bon de rajouter James. Lorsque les six adolescents furent dans la chambre des Maraudeurs, Lily raconta à Alex leur journée.

- Toute votre classe a réussi à prononcer le nom de Voldemort ? demanda le jeune homme en regardant sa sœur dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés.

- Oui, fit Lily, tout excitée du fait qu'elle n'avait plus peur du nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et le professeur Banks nous a fait faire des patronus, et celui de Luna était un patronus corporel !

- Un superbe, magnifique, sublime aigle argent ! renchérit Sirius.

Alex sourit. La forme du patronus de sa sœur avait une signification particulière pour lui. Son sourire se fana lorsqu'il entendit James leur demander de leur montrer ce qu'il avait appelé "le souvenir des Maraudeurs". Alex coula un regard incertain vers sa sœur. Celle-ci lui fit un grand sourire, qui redonna confiance au septième année.

Luna et son frère se levèrent, se débarrassèrent de leurs capes, de leurs pull, de leurs cravates et de leurs chemises d'uniformes. Alex était maintenant torse nu et sa sœur ne portait que son soutien-gorge noir.

- Il n'y a rien, fit remarquer Sirius, les yeux rivés sur la poitrine de la jeune Potter.

- Normal, répliqua Alex en jetant un regard noir à Patmol. On a pas encore récité la formule.

- Ensemble ? demanda Luna en regardant son frère et en lui tendant la main.

- Ensemble, répondit le jeune homme en prenant la main de sa sœur.

- _Revelam Memorian !_

Lorsque la formule de Révélation de Souvenir fut prononcée, Lily, James, Sirius et Remus virent des pendentifs apparaître aux cous de leurs amis, et des dessins se matérialiser sur leurs bras et dans leurs dos.

Sur le bras droit, Luna avait un dragon chinois bleu lagon aux yeux rouges tatoué autour de son biceps. Sur le même bras, dans la même position et au même endroit, Alex avait de tatoué un dragon chinois rouge aux yeux bleus.

- Que représentent ces dragons ? demanda Lily, fascinée par la beauté des tatouages.

- Ils représentent Tonton Dray, répondit Luna.

- Drago Malefoy, si vous préférez, fils de Lucius Malefoy, ajouta Alex. Mais Drago n'a jamais été mangemort, il a défié son père et s'est allié à Dumbledore, expliqua-t-il rapidement.

Luna enleva sa main de sur son nombril, et les Maraudeurs et Lily purent voir un cerf majestueux qui sautait par dessus le nombril de la jeune fille (ce ne sont pas des tatouages magiques, donc ils ne bougent pas).

- Voici Cornedrue, dit solennellement la Gryffondor, alors que James était passé en mode stupéfaction avancée.

- Eh James, mais c'est…

- Tais-toi sombre crétin ! grogna l'animagus en plaquant une main sur la bouche de Sirius.

- Potter, Black a raison, ce cerf ressemble à ton animagus, dit la préfète de Gryffondor dans un blanc de la conversation.

- Tu… tu le savais ? bégaya James.

- Bien sûr, tout comme je sais que Remus est un loup-garou.

Lupin pâlit dangereusement et posa la question :

- Depuis quand ?

- J'ai commencé à avoir des doutes sur ta lycanthropie en troisième année. Ben oui, lorsque ton oncle meurt trois fois, tu te pose des questions, expliqua la jeune fille.

- Et pour les animagus ? fit Sirius qui avait réussi à se libérer de l'emprise de son meilleur ami.

- Depuis Noël de l'année dernière.

Le silence tomba sur les six Gryffondor. Silence gêné que Remus brisa.

- Ok… Luna a un Cornedrue bondissant sur le ventre, et je vois qu'Alex a un Patmol sagement assis au dessus du nombril. Y en a d'autres ?

Les Potter du futur sourirent et se retournèrent. Des exclamations surprises firent s'agrandir leurs sourires. Luna avait sur l'épaule droite un loup mordoré couché aux yeux d'or, la tête levée vers le ciel. Son frère avait un fière cerf se cabrant au même endroit.

Au creux des reins, la jeune fille était tatoué d'un chien noir aux yeux gris perle montrant les crocs, prêt à mordre. A cet endroit de son corps, Alex avait un loup mordoré assis qui hurlait à la Lune. Un sifflement d'admiration fit se retourner le frère et la sœur.

- Alors, ces souvenirs ? sourit Alex.

- C'est exactement comme ça que son nos animagus, répondit James, éberlué.

- Vos tatouages sont super bien fait ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Et chacun de nous est représenté dans une position différente, renchérit Remus, émerveillé.

Lily ne disait rien, elle se contentait de regarder les dessins des loups, des chiens, des dragons et des cerfs. Luna qui avait remarqué son regard triste dit alors :

- Tu n'as pas été oubliée Lily, regarde !

D'un même mouvement, Alex et Luna tendirent leurs avant-bras droit, et la préfète de Gryffondor vit avec joie une fleur de lys blanche à tige verte sur celui de sa futur petite fille, et sur celui de son futur petit fils, la même fleur de lys, mais en or.

- Et vos pendentifs, dit James, curieux. Ils représentent quoi ?

Les Potter du futur se rembrunirent, leurs sourires disparurent et l'étincelle de joie qui brillaient dans leurs yeux s'éteignit. Luna referma son poing sur le médaillon d'argent en forme de rose qui pendait à son cou. Alex entoura la jeune fille de ses bras et la serra contre lui.

Lily lança un regard noir au Maraudeur Potter, l'air de dire "bravo Potter, en plein là où ça fait mal, comme toujours !". Cornedrue affichait une mine contrite, Sirius et Remus ne savaient plus où se mettre et Lily avait ses yeux flamboyant de colère braqué sur James.

- Nos médaillons renferment une photo de nos parents, dit tristement Alex, en répondant à la question de son ami.

- Est ce que… est ce qu'on pourrait les voir ? demanda timidement Remus.

Luna se détacha de l'étreinte rassurante de son frère, et tout deux s'avancèrent vers les Maraudeurs et Lily. Le frère et la sœur ouvrirent en même temps leur pendentifs. Les quatre autres Gryffondor se penchèrent un peu en avant, et virent sur la photo un homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille, les yeux vert émeraude pétillants de malice qui souriait. Une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns en broussaille, aux yeux chocolat brillants d'intelligence et au sourire éclatant.

Dans leurs bras, un petit garçon de 9 ans, tout le portrait de son père, souriait autant que ses parents, et agitait les bras, faisant signe à une personne extérieur à l'image. La photo avait du être prise en automne, des feuilles mortes tourbillonnaient dans le papier glacé.

La photo du médaillon d'or en forme de rose d'Alex, avait dû être prise en été, près de la mer dont les vagues roulaient à l'arrière-plan. Le même homme et la même femme que sur la photo précédente tenaient chacun par la main une fillette de 8 ans aux yeux bleu nuit, aux cheveux noirs, ayant une mine triste et un peu renfrogné. Sur la photo, la fillette releva la tête et un sourire aussi éclatant que celui de sa mère éclaira son visage et réchauffa ses yeux froids.

- L'homme… L'homme ressemble traits pour traits à James, fit enfin remarquer Sirius.

- Et il a les yeux de Lily, ajouta James.

- Normal. C'est Harry Potter, fils de James et Lily Potter, expliqua Alex.

- La fillette sur ta photo, c'est Luna ? demanda Remus.

- Oui, répondit la concernée.

- Pourquoi tu tirais la tronche ?

- Parce que j'étais toute seule. Si je relève la tête et souris, c'est parce qu'Alex coure vers moi. Il venait de rentrer de vacances chez nos grands-parents maternel.

- Et le garçon sur ta photo, c'est Alex, déclara James.

- Exact. C'est Tonton Dray qui a pris cette photo. Sur ses épaules, il portait Luna, c'est pour ça que je fais des signes au photographe, sourit Alex, se remémorant cette journée heureuse.

Les Maraudeurs et Lily regardèrent avec sympathie le frère et la sœur qui étaient perdu dans leurs souvenirs. Lily s'approcha de son amie et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- On devrait aller se coucher, la semaine va être longue.

- Tu as raison Lils, dit Alex. Rhabille toi petite sœur, et vas te coucher, tu en as besoin.

- D'accord.

- Mais avant… _Invisis Memorian_.

Une fois ses tatouages disparu, Luna remit sa chemise et ramassa sa cape, son pull et sa cravate. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, quand la voix grave et pincée de son frère se fit entendre.

- Tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose par hasard ?

La Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel et alla embrasser son frère sur la joue.

- Et nous ? protestèrent en chœur les trois Maraudeurs.

La jeune Potter sourit et embrassa sur la joue Sirius et James. Lorsque ce fut son tour, Remus se pencha en avant et tendit sa joue. Mais c'était sans compter Sirius ! Le jeune homme poussa un peu son ami qui détourna légèrement la tête, de sorte que Luna embrasse le coin de ses lèvres à la place de sa joue.

Lupin et la jeune fille rougirent d'embarras. La sœur d'Alex se dépêcha de sortir de la chambre des Maraudeurs en lançant un "bonne nuit les gars !" retentissant avant de fermer la porte.


	4. Eurêka Aïe! Désolé

**Auteur :** Séléné.

**Disclaimer :** voir chapitres précédents

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Amy Evans :_ merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

_marie-anne :_ merci pour ta review, voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras.

_Didi (x3) : _merci pour ces reviews, voilà la suite.

_faby.fan :_ merci pour ta review, voici enfin la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

_Shiefa Li :_ je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, ça me fait très plaisir ! Voilà la suite, et pour le prof de DCFM, je l'adore ! Bonne lecture, bacione.

_Le Saut de l'Ange :_ Salut toi ! Je suis super contente que ma fic te plaise ! : ) Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Pour la signification du patronus de Luna, t'as raison, Alex sait ! :p Mais toi tu sauras plus tard, dans quelques chapitres ;) J'ai lu ta fic Herm/Tom, elle est géniale, j'ai trop hâte de lire la suite ! Pour « this time around », je vais te mettre a review ici, parce que mon pc bug, et je peux plus reviewer TT alors lis bien : J'adore ce chapitre, le partage tiens toujours, 50/50 ! :p Non je vous ai pas oublié, mais je suis au lycée moi, et je passe mon bac à la fin de l'année ! (1L mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ??) Ok, ok range tes flingues, je continues mes fics ! :p J'irais reviewer ta fic « le vent tourne un jour » quand je reviendrai de chez mes grands-parents. Voilà, je vais te laisser et poster ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaira ! Kiss (Au fait : CONTINUE TES FICS ! J'AI HÂTE DE LIRE LEURS SUITES !)

_Alpo :_ Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira et que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre.

_Théalie :_ merci pour ta review, voilà la suite.

_Badmoony :_ Coucou toi ! Je vais être une gentille Séléné, je vais répondre à ta question (roulement de tambour) : Adam Banks, prof de DCFM, ne vient pas du futur ! Pour en savoir plus, lire ce chapitre :p Nan, sérieux, tu auras le complément de la réponse dans ce chapitre, qui, j'espère, te plaira. Et quand aurais-je l'immense joie de lire la suite de « mi hesperi » ? Je l'attends avec impatience celle-l ! Voilà, bonne lecture, bisous.

_Agua :_ En lisant ta review, j'étais explosée de rire ! Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu seras satisfaite ! Et toi, quand est-ce qu'on a la suite de ta superbe fic dont le titre est tellement long que je n'ose l'écrire ? :p Allez, bonne lecture, kissou

_Lisalune (x3) :_ Mdr, tes reviews m'ont faites rire, même au bout de la cinquième lecture ! Pour répondre à tes questions : 1) c'est Dumby qui a payer pour les Potter du futur, 2) j'avais pas envie de mettre plus de deux filles à Gryffondor en sixième année ! :p Pour Adam Banks, tu en sauras plus sur lui dans ce chapitre ! J'adore tes fics, continue comme ça ! bisou et bonne lecture.

_Plumette :_ merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Notes :** Pour commencer, je vais faire un peu de pub, parce qu'avec ma sœur, nous avons écris une fic sur Harry Potter, qui n'a pas l'air de plaire. Alors je voudrais avoir votre avis sur **"Rencontre avec soi-même"**. Si vous voulez la lire, vous la trouverez sous le pseudonyme de **Selerya**. Ensuite, si vous aimez l'univers du Seigneur des Anneaux, peut-être aimerez vous la fic que je suis entrain d'écrire et qui a pour nom, **"Histoire de ma vie".** Voilà pour la pub. Sinon, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Donc voici le chapitre 4 de "Changer le futur". J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les trois précédents. Bonne lecture à tous, et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis.

Chapitre 4 : Eurêka ! Aïe ! … Désolé.

Deux semaines passèrent, et Luna cherchait toujours dans les méandres de sa mémoire une trace, un souvenir de sa rencontre avec le professeur Banks. La jeune fille sortait de son cours de DCFM et marchait tranquillement dans le couloir menant à la bibliothèque. Elle allait pousser la porte de la salle du Savoir, quand elle sentit quelque chose la traverser, lui glaçant le sang. La Gryffondor se retourna et vit le fantôme de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête passer au travers d'un mur.

Luna n'y fit pas plus attention et entra dans la bibliothèque. Elle repéra vite la chevelure flamboyante de son amie et se dirigea en souriant vers Lily.

- Lou ! s'exclama joyeusement la préfète. Viens t'asseoir !

Luna posa son sac sur la table, quand elle repensa à la sensation de froid glacial que le fantôme avait provoqué en elle. Fantôme… Adam Banks… Une lumière se fit dans l'esprit tortueux de la jeune Potter.

- Eurêka ! J'ai trouv ! Lily, garde mon sac s'il te plaît, je reviens tout de suite !

Luna partit en courant de la bibliothèque, sous le regard meurtrier de Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire.

- Elle est complètement givré cette fille ! murmura Lily en levant les yeux au ciel.

La préfète se remit au travail, ses pensées se fixant de temps en temps sur une certaine jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'un bleu nuit si profond qu'on s'attendrait presque à voir la Lune et les étoiles se mettre à y briller.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Luna avait claqué la porte derrière elle, et courait comme une dératée dans les couloirs. Arrivée en haut d'un escalier, la jeune fille ne prit pas le temps de ralentir, qu'elle sautait sur la rampe et glissait jusqu'au bas des marches. Lorsqu'elle sauta à terre, la Gryffondor trébucha et bascula en avant. Deux bras musclés et charitables la rattrapèrent avant qu'elle n'embrasse le sol.

- Tsk tsk tsk… Il y a d'autres manières que de te vautrer par terre pour montrer que tu aimes Poudlard ! s'exclama une voix grave et amusée.

- Au lieu de dire des conneries plus grosses que toi, laisses moi partir Alex ! grogna la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi ? demanda malicieusement le jeune homme en resserrant son étreinte sur sa sœur.

- Parce qu'il faut que j'aille parler au professeur Banks !

- Très bien petite sœur, mais je veux que tu me raconte tout après.

Alex lâcha Luna.

- Promis, promis, dit la jeune Potter. A plus tard !

- Minute papillon ! Fais moi un bisou.

La sixième année voulut refuser, mais le regard implorant de son frère la fit fondre.

- Rah ! D'accord, mais arrête de me lancer ce regard de chien battu, ça marche à chaque fois !

- C'est pour ça que je le fait, sourit le jeune homme en se penchant en avant et en tendant sa joue pour que sa sœur l'embrasse.

Après avoir déposé ses lèvres sur la joue de son frère, Luna reprit sa course folle vers le bureau de son prof de DCFM. Arrivée au coin du couloir, elle lança un "crétin !" retentissant qui fit sourire Alex, et la Gryffondor continua son chemin au pas de charge. A un nouveau tournant, la jeune Potter vit en plein milieu du couloir un jeune homme plié en deux qui refaisait son lacet, et par la même occasion lui bouchait le passage.

Ne faisant ni une ni deux, la jeune fille mit ses deux mains sur le dos de l'élève et joua à saute-mouton avec le garçon. Quand celui-ci ce fut relevé, il reconnut la flèche qui venait de le prendre pour un tremplin.

- Luna, tu devrais ralentir, tu vas finir par te manger un étudiant !

- Désolée Rem, j'ai pas le temps !

Lupin sourit en voyant son amie prendre un virage serré et disparaître au coin du couloir.

Luna continua sa course folle, descendit deux autres escaliers, s'enfila encore deux couloirs, avant de s'accrocher d'une main à un coin de mur et de prendre un virage en épingle à cheveux qui donnait sur le couloir de la salle de DCFM. Mais en prenant son virage serré, la jeune fille se cogna contre quelque chose de solide, et fut propulsée en arrière. Elle tomba avec force au sol, en pestant.

- Aïe ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Par Merlin, pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui me retrouve par terre ?

La Gryffondor s'assit en se frottant le coude.

- Aïe ! Putain, c'est le ptit juif (nerf du coude) qui a pris ! Et puis sur quoi je suis tombé encore ?

Luna releva la tête pour voir ce qui l'avait mise par terre, tout en frottant son coude douloureux. Quand ses yeux bleu rencontrèrent les yeux noir de la personne qu'elle avait percuté, Luna eut un réflexe que la guerre et la méfiance avaient fait naître chez elle : elle sortit sa baguette et la serra fortement dans sa main.

- Severus Rogue.

- Potter. Désolé.

La Gryffondor était surprise. Severus Rogue, irascible Serpentard et mangemort futur proche de Voldemort, Severus Rogue qui s'excusait. Y avait un truc qui ne tournait pas rond ! La jeune fille fut encore plus étonnée quand le jeune homme lui tendit une main pour la relever.

- Je ne vais pas te manger, dit froidement Rogue, la main toujours tendue.

- Je sais, et je n'ai pas peur de toi, j'ai affronté des êtres pires qu'un Serpentard, rétorqua Luna en saisissant la main du jeune homme qui la releva.

Rogue fronça légèrement les sourcils en entendant ce que la Gryffondor dit, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent dans les yeux un moment, aucun ne voulant baisser le regard avant l'autre. Toujours se fixant, Luna demanda poliment :

- Tu pourrais me laisser passer s'il te plaît ? Je suis pressée !

- Réponds à ma question avant : pourquoi es-tu moins froide et mordante avec moi qu'envers mes amis ?

- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? Malefoy, Black, Lestrange et les autres Serpentard sont vraiment des amis pour toi ? Ils ne collent pas à la définition du mot "ami", dit Luna, ne répondant pas à la question du Serpentard.

- Et quelle est ta définition de ce mot ? demanda le jeune homme, toujours plongé dans sa bataille oculaire avec la Gryffondor.

- Un ami c'est quelqu'un sur qui on peut s'appuyer lorsqu'on a des problèmes, c'est quelqu'un qui donnerait sa vie pour toi, quelqu'un qui n'hésiterait pas à t'aider si tu en as besoin.

- C'est une définition de Gryffondor, dit Severus, sarcastique. Et tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

- Lorsque j'étais à Poudlard, avant que n'ai lieu le Combat Final, j'avais un professeur de potion tyrannique. Il était froid, sarcastique, méchant et blessant, un vrai Serpentard ! Dans sa jeunesse, il avait choisi d'être mangemort, puis, quelques années plus tard, il changea de camp. Je n'en connais pas la raison, mais il accepta de servir d'espion pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix. Je n'aimais pas beaucoup cet homme qui me rabaissait et me renvoyait mes tentatives d'aide qu'il prenait pour de la pitié à la figure. Mais lorsqu'il fut assassiné par un homme qui avait été jadis son "ami", au sens Serpentard du terme, je savais que j'aurai dû persévérer et essayer de briser sa carapace, que j'aurai dû faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour le rendre plus chaleureux. Il est mort en héros, et même si aucun élève de Poudlard ne l'aimais, ceux qui avaient combattu à ses côtés, comme mon frère et moi, ont perdu un être cher, un ami, un allié.

- Qui était ce traître que tu loues, quel était son nom ? demanda le vert et argent, méprisant et le regard toujours rivé à celui de Luna.

- Cet homme sage s'appelait Severus Rogue.

Le nom que la Gryffondor avait lâché fit l'effet d'une bombe sur le jeune Rogue de 16 ans. Abasourdis, il perdit son masque d'impassibilité et se figea, les yeux dans le vague, tandis que la jeune Potter continuait son chemin, tranquillement cette fois, le bureau de son professeur n'étant plus qu'à quelques mètres. La jeune fille frappa et entra lorsqu'on le lui ordonna.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Même après que la jeune Potter eut disparu derrière la porte du bureau du professeur Banks, Rogue était toujours au milieu du couloir, hébété par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Quelques minutes furent nécessaire au Serpentard pour retrouver son masque d'impassibilité. Lorsque le jeune homme l'eut remis, il retourna à sa Salle Commune, faisant comme si ce que la Gryffondor lui avait dit ne l'avait pas touché. Mais en réalité, les parole de la jeune fille avaient fait leur chemin dans l'esprit tortueux du vert et argent.

Les mots que la jeune Potter avait utilisé étaient comme un poison qui se répandait dans son esprit et le faisait se poser des questions sur ses choix, passés, présents et à venir.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Luna entra dès qu'elle entendit la voix de son professeur le lui dire. La jeune fille referma la porte derrière elle, et attendit que son professeur lève la tête. L'adulte se leva de sa chaise, le regard toujours fixé sur un parchemin. Lorsque les yeux bleu-gris de l'homme rencontrèrent ceux, bleus nuit, de la Gryffondor, Luna crut voir un éclair de surprise traverser le regard de son professeur.

- Luna, que fais-tu l ? demanda Adam.

- Je me souviens !

- Tu te souviens… ? fit Banks, incertain de sa réaction.

- Oui, je me souviens de l'endroit où je vous ai rencontré dans le futur ! répondit joyeusement Luna.

Le professeur haussa les sourcils de surprise.

- Et où nous sommes nous rencontrés ?

A ces mots, le visage de la jeune Potter s'assombrit. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Adam était sûr que ce que son élève allait dire ne lui serait pas très agréable.

- Et bien… en fait…

La jeune fille hésitait à parler. Curieux de nature, Banks invita son élève à développer.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Luna rougit, inspira à fond, et se lança.

- Très bien. La première fois que je vous ai vu, c'était à Poudlard. J'étais en colère contre mon frère, et je m'étais réfugié dans la Tour d'Astronomie. Je faisais les cent pas, essayant de me calmer. Et c'est là que vous êtes apparu.

La Gryffondor fit une pause et regarda son professeur.

- Euh… Pour la suite, il vaudrait mieux que vous soyez assis, le prévint elle.

Adam regarda son élève, amusé. Mais voyant que la jeune Potter était sérieuse, l'homme préféra se rasseoir.

- Quand vous m'êtes apparu, vous étiez… un fantôme !

Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pâlit dangereusement.

- Un fantôme ?! demanda-t-il, incrédule.

- Rassurez-vous, vous étiez un très beau fantôme, ajouta rapidement la jeune fille.

- Quel… Quel âge semblait avoir mon fantôme ? demanda le professeur.

La fille du futur perdit son sourire et se rembrunit.

- Vous, enfin votre fantôme m'a dit qu'il avait 28 ans.

Adam pâlit un peu plus.

- Dans trois ans… Je mourrai, dit l'adulte en baissant les yeux, fataliste.

- NON !

Le professeur sursauta et leva les yeux vers son élève.

- Non, reprit plus doucement Luna. Je ne vous laisserai pas mourir ! Vous savez, je n'ai jamais eu d'amis, j'étais trop enfermée sur moi-même, je ne m'attachais à personne, de peur de les perdre, comme mon frère avait perdu sa petite amie.

La Gryffondor fit une pause. Elle inspira à fond et reprit son récit.

- Mon père était la cible de Voldemort, et pour l'atteindre, tout les moyens étaient bons. Cette nuit-là, dans la Tour d'Astronomie, votre fantôme et moi avons parlé. Nous nous sommes racontés nos vie, et pour lui, sa mort.

- Comment suis-je mort ? demanda Adam, reprenant des couleurs.

- Vous avez pris un Avada Kedavra à la place d'une femme qui comptait beaucoup pour vous. Enfin c'est ce que vous m'avez dit ! ajouta rapidement la jeune Potter en voyant le regard teinté d'amusement de l'homme.

- Je suppose que je ne t'ai pas dit son nom.

C'était une affirmation, pas une question. Un silence pesant se fit dans la salle de classe. Le professeur Banks fixa son bureau, le regard vide, perdu dans ses pensées. Un petit "plic-plic" tira Adam de ses pensées et lui fit lever les yeux vers Luna. Elle pleurait en silence. Ses larmes tombaient de ses joues sur le sol de pierre avec des "plic" sonores. Ne sachant pas comment réagir, Banks se leva et marcha vers la jeune fille en larmes.

- Luna, murmura-t-il.

L'adulte était tout près d'elle. Dès qu'elle entendit son nom, la sœur d'Alex se jeta dans les bras de l'homme et laissa libre cours à son chagrin. Après quelques secondes de stupéfaction, Adam referma ses bras sur la frêle jeune fille qui s'y trouvait.

- Vous me manquez tellement ! pleura la jeune Potter. Vous étiez mon seul ami.

- Chut, ne pleures pas. Je suis là maintenant.

Adam serra plus fort la Gryffondor contre lui, et passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs pour essayer de la calmer.

- Votre fantôme… il a été désintégré… il m'a sauvé la vie… il est mort… une deuxième fois ! dit Luna, ses sanglots augmentant.

- Chut. Ne crains rien petite nymphe, je ne te laisserai pas.

Au fur et à mesure que la main de l'homme passait dans ses cheveux et que sa voix grave lui murmurait des mots rassurants, Luna se calma, et ses pleurs se tarirent.

- Désolée, j'ai trempée votre chemise, sourit la jeune fille, confuse et des larmes coulant encore.

- Ce n'est rien, sourit doucement Adam en essuyant les dernières gouttes salées avec ses pouces. Il faut bien qu'elle serve à autre chose qu'à me vêtir, alors pourquoi ne pas servir d'éponge ?

La Gryffondor sourit bravement, et dit d'une petite voix timide :

- Votre fantôme m'appelait aussi "petite nymphe". Vous croyez que sourire en pleurant ça fait un arc-en-ciel ? demanda la Gryffondor après un moment de silence.

- Non, pas un arc-en-ciel, mais des diamants, répondit sérieusement l'adulte.

Le silence se réinstalla entre le professeur Banks et Luna.

- Votre fantôme m'a dit la même chose il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, sourit la jeune Potter en regardant l'adulte droit dans les yeux.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lorsqu'elle sortit du bureau du professeur de DCFM, cinq minutes après s'être calmée, Luna reprit le chemin de la Tour de Gryffondor. Au détour d'un couloir, elle se cogna contre quelqu'un, chancela et sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille pour la maintenir debout.

- Faut que je regarde où je mets les pieds moi, ça devient une habitude de me cogner dans les gens au détour des couloirs, grogna la jeune Potter en se frottant le nez.

- C'est sûr, répondit une voix grave et amusée. On ne tombe pas toujours sur quelqu'un de gentil.

Luna releva la tête, en louchant sur son nez. Un éclat de rire la fit regarder la personne qui se moquait d'elle.

- J'aurais dû le parier : qui d'autre que Remus Lupin peut se moquer ouvertement de quelqu'un sans qu'on lui en veuille ?

- Désolé, rit le jeune homme, en tentant de calmer son fou-rire. Mais je repensais à ton superbe crash sur Banks !

- Eh, te fous pas de moi Rem, sourit Luna. Arrête de rire, tu vas t'étouffer !

- Lou, pardonne-moi, mais de me rappeler de ta tête quand tu es rentrée dans Banks est hilarant. Désolé, je me calme.

Remus réprima son rire quelques secondes, puis n'en pouvant plus, il explosa littéralement de rire.

- Stupide Gryffondor ! Tu rirais moins si tu savais sur qui je suis tombée il y a une heure, dit Luna, narquoise.

- Qui… héhéhé… qui était-ce ? demanda le jeune Gryffondor, essayant d'arrêter de rire.

- Oh, une vieille connaissance. Si tu veux le savoir, je suis tombée sur Severus Rogue.

Lupin s'arrêta subitement de rire et de marcher. Il regarda avec horreur la jeune fille qui continuait tranquillement son chemin devant lui. Reprenant ses esprits, Remus courut après Luna, l'attrapa par le bras et la retourna pour lui faire face.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fais ? demanda durement le lycanthrope.

- Rien, il m'a juste aidé à me relever, et il est parti.

- Lou, dis moi la vérit ! s'écria le jeune homme en la secouant.

- Mais je t'ai dis la vérit ! dit la jeune Potter.

- Non, c'est faux, tu me cache quelque chose, je le sens ! fit Remus en secouant son amie plus fort.

- Lâche moi Lupin ! s'exclama Luna. Tu veux toute la vérit ? Et bien tu vas l'avoir ! J'ai commencé à modifier le passé. Je lui ai raconté son futur !

Remus arrêta de secouer la jeune fille comme un prunier et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

Dans les yeux bleu nuit de son amie, il vit de la colère et de la douleur. Il se rendit compte qu'il serrait toujours fortement les épaules de Luna. Honteux, Remus enleva ses mains des épaules de la Gryffondor et détourna les yeux.

- Ca y est, t'es calmé Lupin ?

Tilt. Lupin, elle l'avait appelé Lupin. Sans savoir pourquoi, le fait que la fille du futur l'appelle par son nom inquiétait Remus.

- Je suis désolé. Mais savoir que tu étais seule avec Servilo me déplait.

Luna soupira.

- T'en fais pas Rem, je suis une grande fille, je sais me défendre toute seule, sourit la jeune Potter en donnant un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule de son ami.

Remus rit doucement et demanda, d'une toute petite voix :

- Tu me pardonne ?

Luna regarda Lupin. Avec un sourire malicieux, elle lui sauta dessus, et entoura la taille du jeune homme de ses bras en lui disant gentiment :

- Mais bien sûr mon ptit loup !


	5. SACM et révélations de pouvoirs 1

**Auteur :** Séléné.

**Disclaimer :** voir chapitres précédents (l'enfant est à moi !)

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_Amy Evans :_ Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! Mais, Alex ne devient pas un fantôme, c'est Adam Banks, le prof de DCFM qui sera un fantôme. C'est normal qu'il y ai des conséquences aux actes de Luna dans le futur, mais c'est une fic, et Rogue est important pour la suite de l'histoire. Et puis c'est un Serpentard, et il garde tout pour lui, derrière son masque d'impassibilité. T'en fait pas trop va . J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture.

_Mionne :_ Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas.

_Aurel22 :_ Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu l'aimeras ! Merci pour ta review.

_Agua :_ Salut toi ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle me fait très plaisir ! Ouais, Carpe Diem, Vis au jour le jour si je me souviens bien. En tout cas, j'attends la suite de ta fic avec impatience ! Ben j'suis contente que ma fic te fasse rire, en même temps, c'est pas pour rien que j'ai mis Humour ;) Moi aussi je t'adore ! XD Gros bisous et bonne lecture ( aufait, si tu aimes toujours ma fic sur le Sda, j'ai posté le chap3).

_Plumette :_ Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ! Toi aussi tu te mange les gens ? Moi pareil !:p t'as quel âge ?? Au fait, j'ai lu une de tes fics, le défi d'Amy Evans. Elle est super bien écrite, et j'ai hâte de lire la suite ! J'ai pas pu te laisser de review, mon pc ne veut pas m'ouvrir la fenêtre TT. Encore merci, et bonne lecture.

_Lisalune :_ Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et t'ait faite rire, c'est fait pour d'ailleurs ;) Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours autant ! Et pis j'attends avec impatience la suite de « Vampires à Poudlard ».

_Badmoony :_ Voici la suite, j'ai lu ce matin la suite de « mi hesperi » (toujours aussi bien cette fic !) Oui, futur fantôme :p J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres. Gros kiss.

_Thealie :_ Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

_Le Saut de l'Ange :_ Coucou toi ! Ben chuis super contente que ma fic te plaise. C'est vrai, mon ptit Rogue tu l'aimes ? Ben chuis contente !:p Moi aussi j'suis d'accord avec Luna ;) Oui, peut être que l'épilogue sera une vue du futur, mais il faut d'abord que je sache si je fais disparaître Alex et Luna quand Voldie sera zigouillé (ce qui veut dire qu'Harry et Hermione ne seront pas mariés) ou si je les fais rester. J'aimerais bien que dans le livre, ce soit un Herm/Harry, parce que Herm/Ron, ça me dit rien : ( Mais je pense que dans le bouquin, Ginny sera avec Harry TT J'ai hâte de lire la suite de tes merveilleuses fics, et je te fais un gros bisou.

_Lady Lyanna :_ Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. J'espère que tu nous reviendras avec pleins de bonnes idées pour tes fics, j'ai hâte de les lire ! : ) Merci pour ta review.

_Harana :_ Salut toi ! Aurais-tu loupé le chapitre 4 ? Enfin, pas grave, ce qui compte c'est que tu me donnes ton avis pour savoir si c'est bien ou pas, si je dois arrêter d'écrire ou pas :p. Non, le prof de DCFM c'est pas Remus venu du futur, parce que dans le futur Pettigrow l'a assassin ! (sale rat, j'te tordrais bien le cou grrrrrrr…). Tu as bien deviné, ce sera une histoire d'amour Luna/Remus :p Je suis super impatiente de lire la suite de ta magnifique fic, et j'espère que mon chapitre 5 te plaira. Gros calinoux !

**Notes :** $#$# Instant pub : si vous aimez les répliques cinglantes, si vous aimez mon style d'écriture et mon humour, si vous aimez les fics de ma sœur **Shunrya**, alors vous aimerez notre fic **"Rencontre avec soi-même"**. Si vous aimez le Seigneur des Anneaux, ma façon de raconter et d'écrire, alors, selon vos goûts, vous aimerez **"Histoire de ma vie"**, ma fic sur le Sda. $#$# Maintenant, voilà le chapitre 5, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous, et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis sur ma fic.

Chapitre 5 : SACM et révélations de pouvoirs (1)

Deux jours après avoir été voir Banks, Luna croisa Lucius et sa bande de Serpentard dans un couloir.

- Mais c'est la petite Potty, ricana Bellatrix.

- T'as pas dû imprimer ce que je t'ai dis la dernière fois, la Vipère, soupira Luna, faussement consternée. Pour toi, je suis "Ton pire cauchemar".

- Potter, tu devrais arrêter de parler, tu risques de dire des choses que tu regretterais, la prévint Lucius.

- Malefoy, occupes-toi de tes lèches-bottes, et gardes ta langue de serpent derrière tes dents si tu ne veux pas que je te la coupe ! siffla la Gryffondor, tout sourire.

- Tu crois que tu nous fait peur ? demanda Rodolphus Lestrange. Tu n'es pas de taille contre nous !

- Mais tu crois quoi Lestrange ? Dans le futur, je t'ai botté les fesses. Et oui, je t'ai tué mon ptit père, moi, une pauvre gamine de 16 ans, face au vilain mangemort de 50 balais !

Rodolphus devint rouge de colère. Il enleva le bras qu'il avait passé autour de la taille de Bellatrix, sortit sa baguette et avança vers la jeune Potter, menaçant.

- Sale petite peste, tu mens ! Une sale gosse comme toi ne peut pas me faire de mal, et encore moins me tuer !

- T'es sûr ? Je crois que tu as besoin d'une bonne démonstration mon gros, déclara calmement la Gryffondor en sortant sa baguette magique.

Bellatrix et Lucius sortirent eux aussi leurs baguettes.

- Ces chers petits Serpents. Toujours fidèles à leur lâchet ! Vous comptez m'attaquer tout les trois en même temps ? A votre guise, mais faites gaffe à vos fesses !

Au moment où les sorts allaient fuser, des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir adjacent, et McGonagall déboula à toute vitesse devant les quatre Serpentard et la Gryffondor.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ?? s'écria le professeur. Miss Potter, rangez-moi cette baguette avant de blesser quelqu'un ! Messieurs Malefoy et Lestrange, ainsi que Miss Black, idem ! Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend ? Les duels sont interdit dans les couloirs ! Pour cette raison, je retire 30 points à Serpentard et 30 points à Gryffondor !

Les Serpentard faisaient la tronche, et Luna fulminait.

- Maintenant, allez à votre prochain cours, dit sèchement le professeur de métamorphose. Et plus vite que ça ! lança-t-elle, voyant qu'aucuns des adolescents ne bougeaient.

Les Serpentard se mirent en mouvement, lançant des regards meurtriers à la Gryffondor. Lorsque Rogue passa près d'elle, Luna lui murmura perfidement :

- Mes paroles te font réfléchir n'est ce pas ? Tu sais que j'ai raison et ça te fait peur. Mais ne t'en fais pas, le jour où quelqu'un viendra te demander ton aide, tu feras le bon choix.

Ces mots figèrent le vert et argent, alors que la rouge et or se mit en marche vers son cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques (SACM).

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Alex, Sirius, Remus, James et Lily se dirigeaient nonchalamment vers le parc de Poudlard où leur cours de SACM allait commencer.

- Pourquoi les profs ont ils décidé de faire cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques aux sixième et septième années de Serpentard et Gryffondor ? demanda Lily, perplexe.

- J'en sais rien, répondit James.

- Moi, tout ce que je sais, c'est que Malefoy et ses toutous seront avec nous, dit Alex. Il faudra surveiller nos arrière les enfants, dit sérieusement le Potter du futur.

- Oui papa ! dirent en chœur les Maraudeurs et Lily.

Les cinq Gryffondor arrivèrent à leur cours en riant et en même temps que Luna. La jeune Potter était en pétard, et ça ce voyait. _"Crétin de Malefoy ! Salope de Black ! Connard de Lestrange ! « Une sale gosse comme toi… ». J't'en foutrais, moi, des sales gosses ! Bande d'enfoirés ! Tu vas voir si j'suis pas capable de te foutre une raclée ! Imbécile de Rogue, t'es pas assez stupide pour rester avec eux ! Grrr… Du calme, ne pas s'énerver, ne pas s'énerver, ne pas s'énerver…"_.

- Luna, l'appela James.

- Quoi ? aboya la jeune fille, encore en colère contre les Serpentard.

- Wow, tout doux toutou ! sursauta Cornedrue.

- Désolé James, Malefoy m'a mise hors de moi.

- On avait remarqué, ironisa Sirius.

- Oh ça va hein !

- Eh, ne nous agresse pas, on t'a rien fait, s'exclama Lily.

- On se calme, intervint Remus en se mettant au milieu. Le cours va commencer.

En effet, le professeur Brûlopot commençait à parler des licornes, animaux magiques qu'ils étudieraient pendant le premier trimestre.

- Les licornes sont des animaux qui possèdent une puissance magique immense. Leur sang a plusieurs particularités qui sont… ? Monsieur Potter.

- Lequel ? demandèrent en chœur Alex et James, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Le professeur leva les yeux au ciel et répondit en grognant :

- Le plus évolué.

- Ah, James, c'est pas de toi dont on parle, tu peux continuer de faire semblant d'écouter le cours, dit Alex à son futur grand-père.

- D'acc… Non mais ça va oui ? Toi plus évolué que moi ? Faut pas rêver ! répliqua l'animagus, vexé.

- Quand vous aurez fini de vous disputer amicalement vous me préviendrez, ironisa Brûlopot. Monsieur Malefoy ?

- Le sang de licorne peut maintenir en vie quelqu'un qui le boit.

- Bien, 10 points pour Serpentard.

Les deux Potter mâles se turent, abasourdis. Quoi ? Malefoy avait répondu à leur place ? Ca ne se passera pas comme ça ! Mais avant que James ou Alex ne puissent ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, Luna le fit à leur place.

- T'as oublié un petit truc Malefoy. Celui qui tue une licorne pour boire son sang, n'a plus qu'une demie vie, une vie maudite.

- Exact, Miss Potter. 10 points pour Gryffondor.

Malefoy et ses lèches-bottes se renfrognèrent alors qu'Alex, Sirius, Remus, James et Lily souriaient, narquois. Bellatrix sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur la sœur d'Alex, réclamant vengeance, quand un éclair rouge jaillit de la Forêt Interdite et atteint une élève de Gryffondor. Alex et Luna se mirent immédiatement en position de combat, baguettes sorties, les sens en alerte.

- Stupéfixiée, dit James qui s'était approché de la jeune fille de sa Maison._ Enervatum_.

La fille se réveilla. Un deuxième rayon rouge jaillit de la forêt. Luna bondit sur Remus, le ceintura et roula au sol avec lui. Le sort de stupéfixion manqua le jeune homme de peu. La panique envahit les rouges et or, tandis qu'ils se faisaient stupéfixier un par un. Le professeur ne savait plus où donner de la tête, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit touché par un rayon rouge et mis hors d'état de nuire.

-Luna, cria Alex. Tu te souviens de ce sort, le bouclier offensif ?

- Ouais, maintenant ?

- Maintenant !

Les deux Potter du futur se dressèrent entre les Gryffondor et la forêt, et, tout en évitant les sorts qui leurs étaient destiné, ils lancèrent d'une même voix :

- _Protecto Offensio !_

Un immense dôme de lumière rouge et or entoura les sixième et septième année de Gryffondor. Les Stupéfix ricochaient sur le dôme et partaient dans tout les sens, accompagnés par quelques sorts d'attaque que le dôme envoyait de lui-même.

- Lily et les sixième année, réveillez les élèves stupéfixiés, James, Sirius, Remus et les septième année, vous attaquez, ordonna Alex.

Les Lions ne discutèrent pas, comprenant que leur vie étaient en danger. Bientôt, tous les élèves, ainsi que le professeur de SACM, furent de nouveaux opérationnels. Les septième année attaquaient à l'aveuglette, ne sachant pas où se situaient leurs agresseurs.

- Ecoutez-moi bien, dit Luna à ses camarades. Mon frère et moi allons vous couvrir. Dès que nous vous le dirons, vous courrez vers le château, et vous filerez chez Dumbledore pour lui dire ce qu'il se passe. C'est clair ?

Les élèves hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Professeur, vous irez avec eux, et vous vous assurerez qu'ils sont tous sain et sauf une fois à l'abris, ordonna Alex. Méfiez vous des Serpentard, d'après leur réaction face à l'attaque, et vu qu'aucun d'eux n'a été touché, je pari que nos agresseurs sont des mangemorts.

Brûlopot réfléchit quelques instants. Dumbledore lui avait raconté, à lui, ainsi qu'à tout les professeurs, que Luna et Alex Potter étaient des combattants, qu'il fallait leur faire confiance. Il décida de croire aux paroles de son directeur.

- D'accord, dit le professeur. Dès que vous le direz, nous partirons. Mais faites attention à vous !

- Promis, répondirent en chœur les deux adolescents.

Au moment où les Gryffondor cessaient de parler, une quarantaine de mangemorts sortit de la Forêt Interdite. Ils étaient, évidemment cagoulés, et semblaient chercher quelqu'un. Les yeux bleu acier de l'homme qui avait l'air d'être le chef se fixèrent sur Sirius, puis sur James et enfin, sur Luna et Alex.

- Sirius Black, ton père m'a demandé de te donner une leçon, dit le mangemort d'une voix traînante et glacée.

- Ah oui ? Et vous seriez venu à Poudlard rien que pour ça ? C'est trop d'honneur ! ironisa le jeune homme.

- Ne te fait pas d'illusion gamin. En réalité, nous sommes venu chercher Potter et…

- Lequel ? coupèrent en chœur les trois jeunes Potter.

- Vous avez le choix, continua James. Vous pouvez me choisir moi, ou bien mes futur petits enfants, Alex et Luna, sourit le Gryffondor, narquois.

- Petits enfants ? fit le mangemort, perplexe.

- Oui, parce que ma sœur et moi venons du futur. De 43 ans dans le futur pour être exact, dit Alex.

Le mangemort paraissait désemparé. Pendant qu'il essayait de digérer les informations des Potter, Alex s'adressa à sa sœur :

- Luna, tu te rappelle le sort de magie noire que je n'arrive pas à faire ?

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, cherchant dans sa mémoire de quoi parlait son frère.

- Ah oui, celui-l !

- Nous nous sommes compris, sourit Alex. Tenez-vous près, dit le jeune homme, s'adressant au professeur et aux élèves.

Luna se mit fasse aux mangemorts, et se concentra. Elle leva sa baguette, rompant son sort de bouclier, affaiblissant celui de son frère. Avec rapidité, et avant que les mangemorts n'attaquent, la jeune fille pointa sa baguette magique sur les larbins de Voldemort et cria une formule.

- _Nox Venta !_

Aussitôt que Luna eut prononcé la formule magique, la lumière diminua et un vent de tempête souffla sur les mangemorts qui furent plongés dans les ténèbres.

- PARTEZ ! hurla Alex.

Alors que les Gryffondor prenaient leurs jambes à leurs cous, les mangemorts eux, étaient déstabilisés pas le sort utilisé. C'était un sort de magie noire avancée. Comment ce faisait il qu'une gamine de 16 ans arrive à le lancer ?

Pendant que les mangemorts essayaient de se dépêtrer du sort lancé, les Serpentard essayaient de retenir les Gryffondor. La majorité des Lions de sixième et septième année avaient réussi à atteindre Poudlard, mais un petit groupe était retenu par les Serpents. Voyant ça, la colère d'Alex et de Luna monta d'un cran. Furieux, ils se détournèrent des mangemorts et stupéfixièrent leurs rejetons.

Les mangemorts réussirent à se libérer de l'emprise du Nox Venta de Luna, et s'en prirent aux deux Potter du futur. Voyant ça, les Maraudeurs et Lily firent demi-tour, et attaquèrent les mages noirs.

- Eh, bande de lâches ! cria James. C'est moi que vous voulez, alors laissez les autres partir !

Le chef du bataillon de mangemorts éclata d'un rire sadique.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que nous nous sommes déplacés à quarante rien que pour toi ? Maintenant que nous avons pris connaissance que deux de tes descendants étaient ici, nous les prendrons avec toi et Black junior. Nous en profiterons pour tuer la Sang de bourbe et l'amoureux des moldus qui sont avec vous !

- JAMAIS ! hurlèrent Alex et Luna.

Verts de rage, le frère et la sœur lancèrent un sort d'aveuglement combiné à un sort d'entrave, et partirent en courant vers la Forêt Interdite en criant à l'adresse des mangemorts :

- Si vous nous voulez, venez donc nous chercher !

En regardant derrière lui, Alex put voir que Remus, James, Sirius et Lily les suivaient. Les six Gryffondor accélérèrent le pas dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la forêt. Déjà les sorts fusaient derrière eux. Les adolescents arrivèrent bientôt en vue d'une clairière. A l'intérieur de celle-ci, ils virent un enfant sous un arbre.

Un rayon vert frôla Lily et toucha l'arbre sous lequel l'enfant se trouvait. Le bois craqua, le tronc céda et fut coupé. Avec horreur, les six sorciers virent l'arbre s'écrouler sur l'enfant qui ne réagissait pas, les yeux fixés sur l'arbre qui allait l'écraser. Accélérant encore l'allure, Alex bondit sur l'enfant, le prit dans ses bras et le lança à sa sœur, alors que les branches de l'arbre lui fauchaient les jambes.

Luna rattrapa le petit enfant, et vit, terrifiée, les branches de l'arbre emprisonner les jambes de son frère. La jeune fille courut vers son frère, tandis que les mangemorts se rapprochaient, et que les Maraudeurs et Lily continuaient de courir, cherchant un endroit où se cacher.

- Alex !

Le jeune homme se redressa sur un coude et dit à sa sœur, rapidement :

- Luna, je suis coincé, je crois que j'ai une jambe cassée. C'est rien ne t'inquiète pas ! Mais toi, dégage d'ici, mets l'enfant à l'abris, et protège nos amis !

- Alex, je ne t'abandonnerais pas ici ! Tu ne peux pas me demander de faire ça !

- Si, et je le fais !

- Ils vont te torturer !

- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas important. Ce qui m'importe, c'est que tu sois en vie et à l'abris ! Pars, vite, ils arrivent.

- Alex…

- Pars Luna, PARS !

Le jeune Potter sortit sa baguette et lança plusieurs sorts aux premiers mangemorts qui entrèrent dans la clairière, laissant le temps à sa sœur de s'enfuir. Les mangemorts arrivèrent près du Gryffondor, et le chef le désarma d'un Expelliarmus bien placé.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, un Potter du futur, dit il d'une voix traînante et ironique.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens, ne serait-ce pas un Malefoy ? ironisa Alex.

L'homme cagoulé tressaillit légèrement. _"Touch ! C'est le père de Lucius."_ pensa Alex. Le mangemort se ressaisit vite et dit d'une voix froide :

- Allez me chercher les autres ! ordonna-t-il à ses subordonnés. Le Maître sera content d'avoir un Potter du futur !

- Génial, je vais pouvoir voir tonton Voldie avant qu'il devienne Tête de Serpent ! ricana le jeune Gryffondor.

- Insolent ! gronda le mangemort.

Alex vit un poing jaillir, puis ce fut le noir complet.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Quand son frère lui avait hurlé de partir, Luna avait bondi sur ses pieds et était partie en quatrième vitesse, l'enfant toujours dans les bras. Le petit pleurait de peur. La Gryffondor resserra son étreinte sur le petit corps qui était dans ses bras, et elle lui murmura des paroles rassurante tout en courant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas petit, tant que je serais en vie, je ferais tout pour te protéger !

Luna rattrapa rapidement Lily et les Maraudeurs qui, ne voyant pas le frère et la sœur, s'étaient arrêtés. La jeune Potter mit l'enfant dans les bras de Lily et dit :

- Veille sur le gosse Lils, je retourne chercher Alex !

- Luna, attends !

Mais la jeune fille avait déjà fait volte-face et disparut dans un fourré. Sirius et James allaient s'élancer à la poursuite de leur amie, mais Remus les en empêcha.

- Restez avec Lily et l'enfant. Je vais chercher Luna.

- Mais…

- Je cours plus vite que vous, se justifia le lycanthrope avait de partir à la poursuite de son amie.

Lupin arriva bientôt à la hauteur de Luna, et, alors qu'elle allait s'élancer dans la clairière où Alex était, il l'attrapa par la taille, lui plaqua une main sur la bouche, et la tira à l'abris des regards.

- N'y vas pas ! murmura Remus. Ils ne sont qu'une vingtaine. L'autre moitié doit être à notre poursuite. Viens, on ne peut plus rien faire pour ton frère.

Luna savait que son ami avait raison, mais son cœur l'emporta sur sa tête, et elle échappa à l'emprise de son ami, pour faire irruption dans la clairière.

- L ! cria un mangemort en la montrant du doigt.

Les vingt mages pointèrent leurs baguettes sur la jeune fille, qui déglutit péniblement.

- Oh oh !

- Viens !

Remus venait de surgir aux côtés de la jeune Potter. Il lui attrapa le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite, dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Ils coururent à en perdre haleine, quand soudain, un mangemort se dressa devant les deux adolescents. Luna tendit son bras gauche pour arrêter Remus derrière elle. Le mangemort leva sa baguette et lança un Stupéfix. La jeune fille leva sa main droite devant elle, en un simple geste de protection. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir le sort offensif dévier, et le mangemort faire un vol plané et s'assommer contre un tronc d'arbre !

Ne prenant pas le temps de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, Remus empoigna son amie et l'entraîna à sa suite. Grâce à son odorat de loup-garou, Lupin les mena jusqu'à la grotte où James, Sirius, Lily et l'enfant avaient trouvé refuge.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

-L ! cria un mangemort.

Malefoy senior se retourna, et pointa sa baguette sur la jeune fille qui avait bondi dans la clairière. Les mangemorts virent un jeune homme attraper la fille du futur par le bras et l'emmener.

- Allez me la chercher ! cria Malefoy.

Le reste de ses hommes partirent à la chasse aux écoliers. Lorsque tout les mangemorts revinrent, ils étaient bredouilles.

- Bandes d'incapables ! vociféra Malefoy. Le Maître va être en colère, mais j'espère que ce garçon lui suffira, dit il, en se calmant.

Le père de Lucius regarda ses trente-neuf subordonnés, leur jeta un regard haineux, et dit, glacial :

- Il y a des Doloris qui se perdent !


	6. Mik

**Auteur :** Séléné.

**Disclaimer :** voir chapitres précédents.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

_La vache milka (x5) :_ Je suis super contente que cette fic te plaise. Pour la discrétion d'Alex et Luna, tu comprendras pourquoi, au moins Luna n'est pas très discrète, pas sur le fait qu'ils doivent tuer Voldie, mais sur le fait qu'elle vient du futur, vers le chapitre 11. Sinon, j'attends avec impatience la suite de tes superbes fics, et voilà le chapitre 6. Bisou et bonne lecture.

_Le Saut de l'Ange :_ Ah mon ptit Ange, que t'as review m'a fait plaisir ! Non, les mangemorts n'ont pas transplané, ils ont transplané à Pré-au-Lard, et ont fait le reste du chemin à pieds jusqu'à la forêt ! : ) J'ai super hâte de lire la suite de tes merveilleuses fics, donc au boulot, et fait bosser un peu Miss Lup :p Mais pas trop quand même hein ! ;) Ah l'épilogue… Je n'arrive toujours pas à me décider. Est-ce que je fais disparaître Luna et Alex, ou est-ce que je les laisse vivre ? Telle est la question. Voilà (enfin) le chapitre 6, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Kiss et bonne lecture.

_Agua :_ J'ai bien rigolé en lisant ta review, qui m'a d'ailleurs fait très plaisir. La politesse ? Mais pas envers de futur mangemorts voyons ! :p Je suis contente que tu ais ri en lisant, c'est fait pour : ) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les autres. Bise et bonne lecture.

_Lisalune :_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'adore lire tes reviews. Pitié, relèves-toi, je suis gênée quand on se traîne à mes pieds (sauf quand c'est ma petite sœur ;)). Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic. Bon, j'arrête de blablater et je te laisse lire la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise. Gros bisou et bonne lecture.

_Thealie :_ merci pour ta review, un peu courte, mais très touchante. Bisou et bonne lecture : )

_Mionne :_ ta review m'a fait plaisir. Un peu courte, mais très gentille : ) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture.

_Plumette :_ Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! 19 ans ? C'est pas vieux ! Voilà le chapitre 6, j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les autres. Kissou et bonne lecture.

_Kaen Almariel :_ Un(e) nouveau(elle) revieweur(euse) ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture.

_Harana (x2) :_ Ma Harana adorée ! Quand je poste un nouveau chapitre, j'attend avec impatience ta ou tes reviews, elles me font tellement rire et elles sont tellement gentilles ! Je suis contente que tu aimes mes fics. Merci pour ces reviews, elles me font vraiment très plaisir. Ah oui, je t'ai envoyé un mail, mais je crois que tu l'as pas reçu, alors je te le mettrais dans une review pour une de tes trois magnifiques fics que je relirais ;) Pour Alex, t'inquiètes pas, il aura un ou deux chapitres entièrement consacrés à lui :p Voilà, je te laisse lire, pis je te dit bonne lecture et mégakissoux Miss.

_Agathodemon :_ Mon petit Démon que j'adore ! Je suis super contente que tu ais aimé ma fic, mais la tienne est nettement mieux ! J'espère que ma review ne t'a pas vexé. Si c'est le cas, c'est que je me suis mal exprimée, alors pardonne-moi et oublie ce que j'ai écris. Dis, tu permet que je t'appelle Mon petit Démon ? Sinon tu me dit comment tu veux que je te surnomme, comme ça je risque pas de te vexer. Je déteste vexer les gens que j'aime bien. Bon ok, j'arrête de te prendre la tête et je te laisse lire :p Allez, gros bisou et bonne lecture : )

_Hermionedu69 :_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. T'en fais pas, c'est fait exprès que Lily sache que James et Sirius sont des animagi et que Remus est un loup-garou. Bisou et bonne lecture.

**Note :** Dites moi les gens, pour l'épilogue, à la fin, j'arrive pas à me décider. Alex et Luna meurent, ou bien ils restent en vie ? Je viens aussi de me rendre compte que ceux qui auraient voulu lire **Rencontre avec soi-même** ne l'ont peut-être pas trouvé. Cette fic a été postée sous le pseudonyme de **Selerya**, si ça vous intéresse. Et pour ceux qui n'ont pas peur de verser une larme ou deux, mon premier one-shot, **Mémoires d'outre-tombe** a été posté. Voilà, j'arrête de vous saouler et je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture et joyeuses fêtes à tous !

Chapitre 6 Mik

Remus et Luna entrèrent dans la grotte, à pas de loup. Deux masses s'abattirent sur eux, les entraînants au sol. La jeune fille roula, mit ses pieds sur le ventre de son agresseur et poussa de toutes ses forces. L'attaquant tomba lourdement au sol, et Luna se remit debout avec une souplesse féline.

- Sirius, James, c'est nous ! dit la voix étouffée de Remus.

- Oups, fit la voix de James. Désolé de t'avoir à moitié étranglé Rem !

- C'est rien mon vieux, toussa le lycanthrope. Légitime défense.

Luna n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis que Remus était allé la chercher. Continuant ainsi, elle suivit en silence Cornedrue et Patmol qui menèrent les nouveaux arrivants au fond de la caverne, derrière un amas de rochers qui cachait la lueur d'une baguette.

- Lou, Remus, vous allez bien, s'exclama Lily, soulagée et tenant l'enfant par la main. Mais… Où est Alex ?

- Il s'est fait capturer, répondit Luna en serrant les poings.

Lily plaqua une main sur sa bouche, étouffant un cri, tandis que Sirius et James ouvraient de grands yeux étonnés et que l'enfant que Luna avait confié à son amie resserrait sa prise sur la main de la préfète. La sœur d'Alex n'en avait pas fini. Elle devait libérer son cœur qui menaçait de se briser sous les malheurs et les horreurs de sa vie.

- Vous savez ce qui va arriver à mon frère ? demanda-t-elle, en colère contre elle-même. Il va être torturé. Voldemort va essayer de le faire parler, et tout les moyens seront bons : Doloris, Imperium, sortilèges de Magie Noire de niveau avancé…

- Comme ton Nox Venta ? coupa James, exaspéré.

Mais qu'est-ce que sa descendante croyait ? Qu'ils ne savaient pas ce que les mangemorts faisaient subir à leurs prisonniers ? Qu'elle était la seule à être inquiète pour Alex, qu'elle était la seule à avoir affronté les mangemorts ? Pour ça, il devait avouer que oui, aucun de ses amis présents n'avait affronté les mangemorts. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'elle passe ses nerfs sur eux !

- Ca peut porter à confusion, continua James, de plus en plus en colère. Ce n'est pas normal pour quelqu'un qui dit haïr Voldemort de faire de la Magie Noire ! A moins que tu ne nous ais menti, et que tu ne sois de SON côté !

Luna était dans un état de fureur avancée. Ses poings se serraient et se desserraient convulsivement, ses yeux gris avaient changé, ils ressemblaient davantage à ceux d'un fauve qu'à ceux d'un humain. James ne le remarqua pas, trop en colère contre son amie, et Lily et Sirius étaient trop absorbés par la joute verbale de leurs amis pour prêter attention aux yeux de Luna. Mais Remus n'avait pas manqué une miette du changement d'yeux de la jeune Potter, et il était intrigué. _"Ses yeux, ils ont changé de forme ! On dirait les yeux d'un fauve, ou ceux d'un loup. Comment ça se fait ? Ce n'est pas un loup-garou, je l'aurais sentis. Alors qu'est-elle ?"_ Tandis que Lupin s'interrogeait sur les yeux de sa futur "nièce", les piques fusaient de part et d'autre.

- De là d'où je viens, mes parents m'ont appris la Magie Noire, parce que les sorts de Magie Blanche n'étaient pas suffisant pour se battre contre les mangemorts et le Voldemort de mon époque ! Vous pouvez le comprendre ça ? Quand vous voyez vos amis, votre famille, les gens que vous aimez mourir devant vous, quand vous sentez la haine et l'adrénaline se disputer votre corps et votre âme, alors vous vous dites qu'il n'y a qu'à armes égales que vous pouvez vaincre. Magie Noire contre Magie Noire. Vous comprenez, non ?

- Honnêtement, non, répondit James. Mon père est Auror, et se bat tout les jours contre les mangemorts. Il voit ce que la Magie Noire fait à ses adeptes. Elle les plonge dans une sorte de dépendance qui les pousse à l'utiliser…

- On ne devient accroc à la Magie Noire que si, lorsqu'on l'utilise, on ressent haine, colère désespoir ou l'envie de faire souffrir ! le coupa Luna.

- Mais ça ne justifie pas son utilisation ! s'écria Cornedrue.

La jeune Potter qui frémissait de colère se calma soudainement. Son visage qui était tordu en un rictus de rage se détendit pour prendre une physionomie triste.

- Quand tu auras perdu tous ceux que tu aimais, et qu'il ne restera presque personne dans ta vie, alors tu comprendras ce que je ressens James.

La Gryffondor se détourna et alla s'asseoir sur une roche plate, dans un coin de la grotte qui n'était pas éclairé. Luna se prit la tête dans ses mains, les coudes posés sur ses genoux, et elle réfléchit.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A l'opposé de la jeune Potter, Lily présenta l'enfant aux Maraudeurs.

- Voici le petit garçon qu'Alex a sauvé.

- Salut toi, comment tu t'appelles ? demanda Sirius en se baissant.

- …

- Il n'a pas dit un mot depuis que Luna me l'a confié, expliqua Evans en répondant à la question muette de Remus et James.

Le petit garçon était mignon avec ses cheveux bruns qui lui arrivaient dans les yeux, yeux qu'il avait d'une étonnante couleur vert d'eau, qui virait parfois au turquoise. L'enfant ne devait pas avoir plus de 10 ans. Il lâcha la main de la préfète et se dirigea avec hésitation vers la fond de la caverne, sous les regards attentifs et surpris de James, Sirius, Remus et Lily. L'enfant se rapprocha de Luna, puis vint s'asseoir près d'elle. Le petit garçon regardait fixement devant lui, ne sachant pas comment aborder l'intimidante jeune fille. Se jetant à l'eau, il dit d'une toute petite voix :

- Je suis désolé. Par ma faute, ton frère est aux mains des mangemorts.

A ces mots, Luna releva la tête et braqua ses yeux bleu et froids sur le petit garçon. Le regard de la Gryffondor s'adoucit, et un léger sourire effleura ses lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute si mon frère s'est fait capturer, petit. Il t'a sauvé la vie. Il ne voudrait pas que tu culpabilises pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable.

Le jeune garçon plongea ses yeux vert d'eau dans les yeux couleur nuit de l'adolescente. Luna sourit gentiment à l'enfant qui lui répondit timidement.

- Comment tu t'appelles, petit ? demanda la jeune Potter.

- Mik Harper, répondit le jeune garçon.

- C'est joli comme nom Mik. Moi c'est Luna, Luna Potter. Mais tu peux m'appeler Lou, sourit la jeune fille.

Mik regarda attentivement sa nouvelle amie, et, ne sachant pas pourquoi, il l'attrapa par la taille et se blottit contre elle. Surprise, Luna ne réagit pas tout de suite. Puis, se ressaisissant, elle entoura le petit corps de ses bras, serrant doucement le jeune garçon contre elle.

- Petit Mik, ce n'est pas ta faute si mon Alex est prisonnier. Ne t'en fais pas, mon frère est un Gryffondor. Il s'en sortira.

_"Enfin j'espère."_ pensa anxieusement Luna. Mik enfouit sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille, et inspira à fond. _"Elle sent la vanille ! Comme ma grande sœur."_ Il se sentait bien là, au chaud dans les bras de la jeune fille, respirant le parfum de vanille qu'elle dégageait. Il se sentait en sécurité, comme lorsque sa grande sœur lui faisait un câlin. Sa grande sœur. Rien que de penser à elle, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Alors il pleura. Luna sentit les soubresauts du petit corps de l'enfant contre elle. Sans un mot, la jeune fille fit passer Mik sur ses genoux, et le jeune garçon resserra sa prise sur la taille de la Gryffondor.

- Pleure petit Mik, pleure. Avec tes larmes, se sont ta douleur et ton chagrin qui s'en vont. Pleure petit Mik, pleure.

Luna se balançait d'avant en arrière, elle berçait le petit garçon qui pleurait. Le refrain d'une chanson que sa mère lui chantait quand elle était petite lui revint en mémoire. Cette chanson avait calmé ses peurs d'enfant, elle fonctionnerait sûrement sur Mik. Caressant les cheveux du jeune garçon, Luna se mit à chanter le refrain dont elle se souvenait :

- Cause a thousand words

Call out through the ages

They'll fly to you

Even though we can't see I know they're reaching you

Suspended on silver wings

Oh a thousand words

One thousand embraces

Will cradle you

Making all of your weary days seem far away

They'll hold you forever. (1)

Luna s'arrêta de chanter quand elle sentit la respiration régulière du petit garçon lui chatouiller le cou. Mik s'était endormis. Avec précaution, la jeune Potter déposa le petit garçon sur sa cape, cape qu'elle referma sur lui pour qu'il ait chaud. La jeune fille caressa un instant les courts cheveux bruns de l'enfant, puis se leva et se dirigea lentement vers ses amis.

Les quatre Gryffondor parlaient tranquillement et Luna hésita à s'approcher encore plus d'eux. Son hésitation ne dura pas longtemps, car Remus se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. La jeune Potter déglutit difficilement et rougit en voyant le sourire éclatant que son ami lui lançait.

- Mik c'est endormis, réussit elle à dire.

- Il s'appelle Mik ? demanda Lily.

- Oui, Mik Harper.

- Pourquoi tu as chanté ? fit Sirius, curieux.

- Ben, c'est que… en fait, Mik s'est mis à pleurer, et je me suis rappelée d'un refrain que ma mère me chantait quand j'étais petite. Cette chanson me calmait, alors je lui ai chanté ce dont je me souvenais, répondit Luna, rougissante d'embarras.

- Rougis pas comme ça voyons, tu chantes bien, sourit Black, malicieux.

- Sirius ! grogna la jeune Potter, tandis que le jeune homme lui ébouriffait les cheveux. Au fait James, commença Luna en se tournant vers son ami. Je suis…

- Désolé !

La Gryffondor releva la tête. Ils avaient parlé en même temps.

- Une petite crise de désespoir de temps en temps, ça soulage, sourit amicalement James.

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de hurler sur ma famille et mes amis, dit doucement Luna.

Les deux Potter se sourirent, et chacun comprit qu'il était pardonné. La sensation de joie qui s'étaient emparée des cinq Gryffondor retomba pour laisser place à la gravité de leur situation.

- Il va bientôt faire nuit, constata Remus en jetant un coup d'œil à l'entrée de la caverne, où la lumière du jour avait diminué. Dans trois heures au maximum nous serons dans le noir.

- Alors nous avons trois heures pour nous organiser, dit sérieusement Luna.

- Qu'est ce que tu proposes ? demanda James.

- Pour commencer, il faut isoler la grotte. Lily, c'est toi la meilleure en Enchantement. Je te laisse ensorceler notre abri. Arrange-toi pour qu'aucune lumière et aucuns sons ne sortent d'ici, mais que les sons et la lumière de l'extérieur entrent.

- Ok. Je m'y mets tout de suite.

- Merci Lils. Ensuite, il nous faudra monter la garde, chacun notre tour. Sirius, tu commenceras, dit Luna, en jetant un regard appuyé au jeune homme.

- Message reçu chef ! Patmol jouera le chien de garde le premier !

James et Remus sourirent à l'allusion, tandis que Luna continuait d'exposer son plan.

- Bien. Maintenant que le plus important est réglé, passons aux choses plus difficiles. Nous sommes humains, donc il va nous falloir de quoi manger et boire. Ca, je m'en occupe. Par contre, et cette idée me répugne, il faut que quelqu'un sorte et aille vérifier les alentours. Quelqu'un qui se fondrait dans le décor.

James compris le message implicite de sa future petite fille, et le montra d'un signe de tête.

- Remus, je voudrais que tu t'occupes de Mik lorsque j'irais chercher de quoi nous nourrir. Tu peux me rendre ce service ?

- Bien sûr !

- Pendant que j'y pense et que Lily s'occupe de sécuriser la caverne, Sirius et toi pouvez la rendre un peu plus confortable ?

- On s'en occupe chef, dirent en chœur l'animagus et le loup-garou.

Luna soupira d'amusement. _"Même en danger ils restent fidèles à eux-mêmes."_ pensa-t-elle. Se détournant des deux jeunes hommes qui commençaient à métamorphoser des cailloux en matelas douillets, la jeune Potter se tourna vers son amie.

- Tu en as pour combien de temps Lils ?

- J'en ai pour, approximativement, une heure et demi, répondit la rouquine.

- Ok, James et moi sortons. Si, lorsque tu as fini, nous ne sommes pas revenus, vous ne faites rien, vous attendez deux-trois jours ici, et vous retournez à Poudlard prévenir Dumbledore. Promis ?

- Tu ne peux pas nous demander de vous laisser tomber ! s'écria Sirius, réveillant aux ¾ Mik.

- Si, et je le fait. Pas la peine que vous vous fassiez prendre à cause de nous.

- Bien sûr que si vous en valez la peine !

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait dire Sir, intervint James. Ca ne servirait à rien que vous vous fassiez prendre. Sinon, qui irait prévenir Dumby ? sourit il, une lueur malicieuse brillant dans ses yeux noisette.

Sirius dû reconnaître que les deux Potter avaient raison. Alex avait été enlevé. Une personne c'était largement suffisant !

- James, tu pourras me prendre sur ton dos un bout de chemin ? demanda Luna.

- Oui, mais Evans…

- Potter, ne t'occupes pas de moi ! J'ai assez de boulot avec ce sort d'isolement pour penser à ton animagi, grogna la préfète.

- Tu… tu… tu le savais ?!

- Potter, tu as la mémoire bien courte ! soupira Lily, exaspérée. Je vous ai dit que je savais pour vous animagi et pour le loup-garou quand Luna et Alex nous ont montré leurs tatouages !

- Ah oui… Désolé d'être trop ébloui par ta beauté pour ne pas me rappeler que tu connais notre secret, se rattrapa James avec un sourire charmeur pour sa préfète.

- Potter…

- Trêve de bavardages, intervint Luna avant que Lily n'éclate James. Si ça ne vous fait rien, on va y aller. Parlez de loup-garoutisme et d'animagi si vous voulez, mais en bossant !

- Oui chef ! répondirent Remus, Sirius et Lily en se mettant au garde à vous.

- Arrêtez vos pitreries, sourit la jeune Potter, amusée. Donc vous avez compris, pas d'actes d'héroïsme désespéré, genre sauter dans les bras des mangemorts, et si dans une heure et demi nous ne sommes pas de retour…

- On attend deux-trois jours et on file chercher la cavalerie, répondit Lily.

Luna sourit à son amie en signe de confirmation, puis James se transforma en cerf, et sa descendante sauta lestement sur son dos. Le cerf et sa cavalière sortirent de la grotte et s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt sombre, sous les regards inquiets de leurs amis. Remus, Sirius et Lily entendirent des bruits de pas précipités, et une petite voix à moitié endormie résonna dans la caverne.

- Où est Lou ?

Mik s'approcha de Remus et le tira par sa robe de sorcier.

- Où est elle ? redemanda le jeune garçon.

Lupin mit un genou à terre pour être à la hauteur de l'enfant, et lui sourit gentiment.

- Lou est partie chercher de quoi manger et boire. Elle reviendra bientôt.

Mik observa attentivement Remus, puis finit par lui faire un grand sourire.

- Tu es gentil toi ! déclara-t-il. Tu l'aimes beaucoup Lou, n'est ce pas ? chuchota l'enfant pour que seul le lycanthrope entende.

Remus devint pensif, rosit légèrement et répondit sur le même ton :

- Oui, je l'aime beaucoup.

Le sourire de Mik s'élargit, et un éclair de malice traversa ses yeux vert d'eau.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Les Gryffondor de sixième et septième année arrivèrent tous sains et saufs à l'intérieur du château. Brûlopot vérifia que tout le monde était là et envoya les élèves dans leur Salle Commune, tandis qu'il filait vers le bureau du directeur. Sur son chemin, il croisa le professeur Banks qui demanda la raison de l'agitation de son collègue.

- Nous avons été attaqué, répondit rapidement le prof de SACM. Il faut que j'aille voir le directeur !

Et Brûlopot reprit sa course, Banks sur les talons.

- Chocogrenouille !

La gargouille qui gardait l'entrée de l'escalier tournant bougea, libérant le passage. Les deux professeurs se ruèrent dans l'escalier et n'attendirent pas que Dumbledore leur disent d'entrer pour faire irruption dans son bureau.

- Messieurs ? demanda le directeur, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

- Albus, nous avons un problème, commença Adam Banks.

- Mon cours a été interrompu par des mangemorts ! haleta Brûlopot.

- Expliquez-vous messieurs, ordonna Dumbledore, soudain grave.

- Je parlais des licornes, quand des sorts de stupéfixion se sont mis à jaillir de la Forêt Interdite. La panique commençait à gagner les élèves, plusieurs furent stupéfixiés, moi aussi par la même occasion. Lorsque j'ai repris connaissance, un dôme de lumière rouge et or entourait les Gryffondor. Luna et Alex Potter nous protégeaient avec ce dôme, pendant que les septième année lançaient des sorts d'attaque en direction de la Forêt, et que les sixième année ranimaient les stupéfixiés.

Le professeur de SACM fit une pose pour laisser le temps à ses collègues d'assimiler ses paroles.

- Vous auriez dû les voir Albus, reprit il. On aurait dit deux généraux commandant leurs armées ! Alex Potter nous a dit de nous tenir prêt à courir vers le château à son signal. Il m'a chargé de m'assurer que tout les Gryffondor soient présents, les Serpentards ne craignant rien, et il m'a demandé de vous prévenir, bien que je l'aurais fait de toute façon. Ensuite, la jeune Miss Potter a lancé un sort, un Nox Venta il me semble, puis son frère nous a donné le signal.

- Nox Venta ? intervint le professeur de DCFM. Mais c'est un sort de Magie Noire de niveau avancé !

Brûlopot et Dumbledore furent choqués, mais le professeur continua tout de même son récit.

- En tout cas, les mangemorts furent déstabilisés, ce qui nous permis d'atteindre Poudlard, sains et saufs. Seulement, certains Serpentard, pour ne pas dire tous, ont essayé de retenir les Gryffondor. Luna et Alex sont entrés dans une colère noire. Ils ont stupéfixié la plupart des vert et argent, puis James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black et Lily Evans ont fait demi-tour, refusant de laisser leurs amis se battre seuls. Ces six jeunes gens ont attiré les mangemorts dans la Forêt Interdite, et ils ne sont pas reparus depuis.

Brûlopot avait fini son rapport, Dumbledore réfléchissait, et Adam s'était décomposé, l'inquiétude déversant son poison dans leurs veines. Le silence pesant qui s'était installé dans le bureau du directeur se brisa lorsque celui-ci prit la parole.

- Qui était visé ?

- James Potter et Sirius Black, répondit Brûlopot.

- Je vois.

Le silence reprit ses droits, jusqu'à ce que Banks n'explose.

- Il faut faire quelque chose ! On ne va pas les laisser seuls dans la Forêt Interdite, un bataillon de mangemorts aux fesses !

- Je sais ce que vous ressentez Adam, dit calmement Dumbledore. Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le moment, nous ne savons même pas où ils se trouvent. Nous ne pouvons qu'attendre et espérer. N'oubliez pas qu'Alex et Luna Potter connaissent la guerre et les combats. Ce n'est pas une fuite à travers la Forêt Interdite qui les arrêtera. Faites leur confiance mon ami. D'ici deux à trois jours, ils seront parmi nous, j'en ai la certitude.

Banks se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, anéanti.

- J'espère que vous avez raison Albus.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Au bout de cinq minutes de chevauchée, Luna demanda à James de s'arrêter. La jeune fille sauta à terre et caressa la tête et l'encolure du cerf avant de murmurer :

- On se retrouve à la caverne Cornedrue.

Et elle disparut dans l'ombre naissante de la forêt. Cornedrue resta quelques secondes à fixer l'endroit où son amie avait disparu, puis il s'élança gracieusement dans la direction opposée, partant faire son inspection.

Pendant ce temps, Luna se faufilait à travers les buissons aussi silencieusement qu'un chat. Ses sens en alerte, elle était attentive au moindre bruit, à la moindre odeur, et au moindre mouvement suspect. Se glissant parmi les ombres naissantes de la Forêt Interdite, telle un fauve en chasse, l'adolescente se dirigea vers un point d'eau.

Ses sens ne la trompaient pas : le bruit d'une cascade, la fraîcheur et la pureté de l'air, tout indiquait la présence d'un point d'eau. Avec précautions, la baguette en main, Luna s'avança vers la cascade d'eau claire. D'un coup de baguette magique elle fit apparaître six bouteilles vides qu'elle remplit à la source, rétrécit et mit dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Toujours aussi précautionneusement, la jeune Potter repris le chemin de la caverne qui servait de refuge à ses amis et elle.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

De son côté, Cornedrue gambadait joyeusement dans un périmètre de deux km autour de son refuge, les yeux et les oreilles aux aguets, attentif au moindre signe de présence mangemort. Au bout d'une heure de ronde, il ne trouva rien. Le majestueux cerf partit alors au galop, direction sa caverne.

D'un bond gracieux, Cornedrue entra dans leur refuge pour trouver de grandes couvertures étalées sur des matelas à l'air moelleux, un canapé en arc de cercle de velours rouge sombre et deux fauteuils de velours de même teinte disposés en rond autour d'un feu de camp énorme qui réchauffait la caverne. Le cerf ne fit pas trois pas dans la grotte, qu'un petit bipède se jetait dans ses pattes en riant.

- Une immense peluche vivante !

- Mik ! lança une voix de l'entrée de la grotte. Laisse Cornedrue tranquille.

Le ton amusé démentait le visage dure de la jeune fille qui venait de parler.

- Lou ! s'écria le jeune garçon en sautant dans les bras de la Gryffondor.

- Tu as soif Mik ? demanda Luna.

L'enfant hocha la tête affirmativement, et prit la bouteille que son amie lui tendit après lui avoir rendu sa taille initiale (à la bouteille, pas à Mik).

- Lou ! s'exclama Sirius. Je meurs de faim. Tu nous as ramené quelque chose de bon ??

- Sirius, j'ai un sort pour la bouffe, dit Luna en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Mais pas pour l'eau ? demanda James qui s'était retransformé.

- Si, mais je voulait aller voir comment ça se passait à l'extérieur, sourit innocemment la jeune Potter.

- Miss Potter se rebelle ? demanda Remus, amusé.

- Exact, professeur Lupin. Miss Potter tient à ce que ses amis soient en sécurité avant de se reposer ! répondit la jeune fille, du tac au tac.

Les Maraudeurs et Luna éclatèrent de rire, Mik demandant à James de reprendre sa forme d'animagi.

- En parlant de sécurité, Lily, où en es-tu ?

- Je jette le sort et j'ai fini Lou.

- Bien. Si t'as besoin d'aide, je suis là, déclara Luna en regardant Mik se coller à Remus. Mik, laisses Rem tranquille ! rit la jeune fille, amusée de voir l'enfant sauter sur le dos du jeune homme.

Mik jouait avec Remus, Sirius et James discutaient tranquillement, assis sur un matelas, tandis que Lily, après avoir lancé son sort sur la caverne aidait Luna à s'occuper de rendre la grotte encore plus confortable.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Luna se leva et se dirigea vers la sortit de leur refuge. Elle entendit quelqu'un courir derrière elle, et elle se retourna à temps pour réceptionner Mik dans ses bras.

- Où vas-tu encore Lou ? demanda tristement l'enfant.

- J'ai une petite chose à faire. Je reviens bientôt, je te le promet, sourit la jeune Potter.

Le jeune garçon consentit à laisser partir l'adolescente, seulement après qu'elle lui ait fais un gros câlin et juré que c'était sans danger.

- Allez Mik, retournes jouer avec Remus. Je reviens bientôt.

Luna se leva, et, après avoir embrassé sur le front le petit garçon, elle sortit de leur refuge. Quand elle fut dehors, dans la forêt qui s'assombrissait rapidement, la jeune fille disparut derrière un buisson. Une fois hors de vue, Luna se métamorphosa en un félin noir aux yeux bleus nuit pailletés d'argent, et elle partit en chasse. La jeune Potter revint 1h plus tard, à la nuit tombée.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Dès que la jeune fille fut sortie, Mik baissa tristement la tête. Touché par la peine de l'enfant, Remus se leva, alla le prendre dans ses bras, et le serra contre lui.

- Ne t'en fais pas Mik, Lou reviendra vite, dit le lycanthrope.

- Toi aussi tu es triste, fit le petit garçon. Si on l'attend tout les deux, tu crois qu'elle nous fera un câlin ?

- Bien sûr qu'elle t'en fera un, sourit Remus.

- A toi aussi, dit malicieusement l'enfant. Quand je suis avec elle, je sens qu'elle se fait du souci pour nous cinq et son frère. Tout à l'heure quand elle s'est isolée et que je suis allé la voir, elle était tellement triste ! Je sentais son aura, et elle donnait envie de pleurer. L'aura qui entoure Lou est faite de tristesse et de souffrance. Il y a aussi un fond de haine et une envie, une soif de vengeance qui font peur.

Le jeune garçon frissonna et Remus réfléchit quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

- C'est bizarre que tu sentes son aura. Quand je suis près d'elle, je ne sens pas son aura, pourtant je sais qu'elle est triste et qu'elle souffre.

- Normal, elle cache son aura et ses émotions. Mais à certains moments on peut savoir ce qu'elle ressent.

Remus regarda longuement Mik. Pendant un instant, il avait cru que l'enfant savait qu'il était un loup-garou. Heureusement, il n'en était rien. Le jeune homme resserra son étreinte sur le petit corps qui était dans ses bras, et les deux garçons retournèrent s'asseoir, attendant que Luna revienne.

Une heure était passée et la nuit tombait quand la jeune fille rentra, trois lapins sur chaque épaule.

- Lily, commença la jeune Potter. Tu peux me donner un coup de baguette sur ces bestioles, qu'on ait de quoi manger ce soir s'il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr Lou, répondit en souriant la préfète. Mais je croyais que tu avais un sort pour le repas ?

- C'est le cas, mais j'adore chasser, sourit timidement Luna.

- YOUPI ! A manger ! s'exclama Sirius en sautant autour de Lily.

- Patmol, calme-toi, grogna James. J'ai faim et je veux manger. Reste tranquille, tu risques de mettre en colère Lily jolie, et adieu le dîner !

- Potter, sache que j'ai au moins autant faim que toi, et que pour rien au monde je ne gâcherais mon repas à cause de ton crétin d'ami, siffla la jolie rousse.

Luna sourit de voir ses amis se disputer amicalement, et elle chercha du regard Mik. L'enfant n'avait pas attendu que l'adolescente l'appelle, car aussitôt qu'il la vit, il bondit sur ses pieds et courut la rejoindre.

- Mik ! s'exclama joyeusement la jeune Potter. Tu n'as pas trop embêté Remus ? demanda-t-elle en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras.

- Non, répondit le lycanthrope. On t'attendait tout les deux bien sagement.

- Ce que Rem oublie de te dire, c'est que maintenant que tu es là, on veut tout les deux un câlin, sourit malicieusement le jeune garçon.

Ledit Rem rosit légèrement en jetant un regard noir et gêné à l'enfant qui souriait franchement maintenant.

- Ben fallait le dire tout de suite au lieu de tourner autour du pot, sourit malicieusement Luna. Mik, tu as eu beaucoup de câlins aujourd'hui, laisses-en un peu aux autres !

Et ce-disant, elle se dirigea vers le feu. En passant près de Remus, elle lui planta un léger baiser sur la joue.

- Maintenant petit monstre, fit la jeune Potter en s'adressant au jeune garçon qu'elle avait dans les bras. Tu vas manger, et au dodo !

Pendant que ses amis commençaient à manger, Remus restait inerte, l'esprit embrumé par le baiser qu'il avait reçu sur la joue.

- Lunard, tu devrais venir manger si tu veux que Sirius te laisse de quoi manger ! appela James.

- J'arrive, répondit le lycanthrope en rejoignant ses amis.

Une fois le dîner terminé, tout le monde alla se coucher, et chacun s'endormit facilement après l'horrible journée qu'ils venaient de passer.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Mik se leva pour aller boire. Il allait retourner se coucher, quand un mouvement à l'entrée de la caverne l'en empêcha. L'enfant imprudent s'approcha de l'intrus, et ce qu'il vit le fit reculer de terreur.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle le sentait dans l'air. Luna avait entendu Mik se lever, et elle s'était réveillée, attendant que le jeune garçon retourne se coucher. Mais l'enfant ne revenait pas, et la jeune fille sentait que quelque chose clochait. Elle se leva en silence et fit le tour du foyer froid.

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle vit Mik reculer devant quelque chose, terrifié. Luna vit une forme plus sombre que la nuit prête à bondir sur le jeune garçon. Sans réfléchir, la jeune Potter s'élança vers "la chose", alors que celle-ci bondissait sur Mik.

L'enfant recula, trébucha sur une bouteille d'eau, et vit avec horreur son amie sauter sur "la chose" qui l'attaquait. La jeune fille et l'intrus roulèrent au sol, tandis que Mik reculait toujours, muet de terreur.

- Mik ! cria Luna, réveillant les Maraudeurs et Lily. Va-t-en !

Alerté par le cri de Luna, Remus ralluma le feu d'un _incendio_, et contempla avec horreur la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Luna luttait contre un Arachnofène, un monstre au corps de loup, muni de huit pattes d'araignée qui étaient sur son dos. Sirius, James et Lily furent aussi horrifiés que Lupin, et il fallut que Luna leur crie trois mots pour qu'ils réagissent enfin.

- Remus, Lily ! Mik !

Remus bondit sur l'enfant, le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena avec Lily se réfugier derrière un rocher. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'abri, la préfète et le lycanthrope ne purent s'empêcher de regarder le combat qui se déroulait devant eux, tout en obstruant la vue de l'enfant qu'ils protégeaient.

Luna réussit à repousser l'Arachnofène assez loin d'elle pour pouvoir se métamorphoser en un jaguar noir aux yeux bleus nuit. Mais à peine sa transformation fut-elle achevée, que le monstre bondissait sur elle, blessant le félin à la joue d'un coup d'une de ses huit pattes d'araignée.

Fou de rage d'avoir été blessé, le jaguar rendit au centuple ses coups à l'Arachnofène. Seulement, le monstre était doté de trop de pattes pour un seul adversaire, et le félin se retrouva bientôt en difficulté, blessé à l'épaule, la joue et au flanc.

Sirius et James se métamorphosèrent eux aussi, et vinrent prêter main forte au félin. A eux trois, le cerf, le chien et le jaguar chassèrent de leur tanière l'Arachnofène qui préféra aller voir ailleurs si ils y étaient.

Le canidé et l'ongulé reprirent forme humaine, tandis que Lily, Remus et Mik venaient les rejoindre. La préfète sauta dans les bras de James qui était trop secoué pour y faire attention, Remus remarqua que ses deux amis étaient blessés en plusieurs endroits, et Mik pleurait à chaudes larmes dans ses bras.

C'est alors que le jeune garçon se rendit compte que Luna n'était pas là. Paniqué, il la chercha du regard, mais ne vit qu'un gros chat noir qui avait du mal à tenir debout.

- Lou ! appela-t-il désespérément. Lou !

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, mais le jaguar s'approcha en titubant de Remus et de Mik. Le félin reprit forme humaine, sous les regards curieux des Maraudeurs et de Lily, et soulagé de l'enfant.

Luna tomba à genoux devant ses amis et Mik demanda à descendre des bras de Remus. Le jeune homme laissa l'enfant partir. Dès qu'il fut à terre, le jeune garçon se précipita sur Luna qui le serra contre elle du bras droit, son épaule gauche étant blessée.

- Tu n'as rien Mik ? demanda la jeune fille, inquiète.

- Non, grâce à toi Lou, répondit le jeune garçon, des larmes roulant encore sur ses joues.

Une longue éraflure sur la joue droite de la jeune Potter saignait. Désirant la soigner, Mik passa son index et son majeur juste au-dessus de la plaie, l'effleurant à peine.

Une lueur vert d'eau brilla au bout des deux doigts de l'enfant, l'éraflure se résorba et le sang disparut. Le jeune Harper répéta les même gestes pour l'épaule et le flanc de son amie, puis il alla s'occuper des blessures de Sirius et James.

- Comment fais-tu ça ? demanda James, curieux.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Mik. Il suffit que je veuille guérir quelqu'un pour que la lumière verte apparaisse et que les blessures de la personne se guérissent.

Le silence de la nuit retomba dans le refuge des Gryffondor, puis Sirius demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Vous allez vous recoucher et je vais monter la garde, répondit Luna. Je n'arriverai pas à me rendormir de toute façon, expliqua-t-elle à ses amis. Au fait Sirius, tu devais monter la garde.

- Euh… Désolé Lou, je me suis endormi, dit le jeune Black, honteux et mal à l'aise.

- C e n'est pas grave, soupira Luna. Personne n'est mort. Mais la prochaine fois, tâche de ne pas jouer la marmotte, ton animagus est un chien.

Les Maraudeurs allèrent se recoucher sans broncher, Sirius se faisant le plus discret possible, tandis que Luna s'asseyait contre la paroi de la grotte, Mik blottis contre elle. Lorsque tout le monde se fut endormis, Luna entendit un des Maraudeurs se lever et venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- James, tu devrais dormir, murmura-t-elle.

- Je sais, mais j'y arrive pas, répondit James, sur le même ton. Tu sais Lou, j'ai réfléchis. Si Voldemort apprend que Mik à le pouvoir de guérir, il fera tout pour l'avoir.

- C'est exactement ce que je me disais, murmura la jeune Potter. Au fait James, pour le jaguar…

- T'inquiètes pas pour ça, sourit le jeune homme, tout en chuchotant. On a compris que tu étais un animagus non déclaré. Et puis tu auras sûrement droit à des questions demain matin.

Les deux Potter sourirent et continuèrent de discuter encore quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que James s'endorme, la tête sur l'épaule de sa future petite-fille.

XoXoXoXoXo

(1) Thousand words: chanson de Final Fantasy X-2

Traduction: Parce qu'un millier de mots Résonnent à travers les âges, Ils voleront vers toi. Même si nous ne les voyons pas, je sais qu'ils t'atteindront, Suspendus sur des ailes d'argent. Oh un millier de mots, Un millier d'étreintes, Te consoleront, Faire que tout tes jours monotones partent au loin, Ils seront à toi pour toujours.

C'est en gros ça la traduction, seulement moi et l'anglais...

Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre 6 ? Ca fait toujours plaisir et ça ne prend pas longtemps.

Bonne fin d'année et à la prochaine.

Séléné.


	7. Captif de Voldie et révélation de pouvoi...

**_Auteur :_** Séléné.

**_Disclaimer :_** Voir chapitres précédents.

**_Réponses aux reviews :_**

_Le Saut de l'Ange :_ Mon Ange préféré ! Ta review m'a fait très plaisir et bien rigoler. Voilà (enfin !) le chapitre 7 que tu attendais tellement ;) Je suis très contente que cette fic te plaise tellement ; moi j'adore l'écrire, et si tu l'aimes, alors je ne l'abandonnerai jamais. Je suis très heureuse que tu ais aimé mon one-shot (en parlant de « Mémoire d'outretombe », je suis entrain d'écrire la lettre que Harry reçoit de ses parents). D'ailleurs je suis entrain d'en écrire plusieurs, dont un sur la rencontre de Calypso (de « rencontre avec soimême ») et Sirius qui s'appellera "Rencontre avec une Etoile". Quant à moi, j'attends avec impatience la suite de tes merveilleuses fics et traductions :') Voilà, merci beaucoup pour ta review, bonne continuation et gros bisou.

_Théalie :_ Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Et ce chapitre est la réponse à ta question. Bonne lecture et bisou.

_Agua :_ Ah, comment résister à tant de gentillesse ? Voilà la suite, pis je crois qu'en fait, je vais pas les faire mourir, ou alors il y aura deux fins ;) La bestiole ? C'est une espèce de gros loup avec huit pattes qui lui sortent du dos, plus les quatre pattes du loup, enfin un truc tout moche quoi :D La mort de Boromir, du gâchis ? Je sais pas… perso, je préfère son frère Faramir ;) Par contre Sirius… C'est pas possible qu'il soit mort, c'est mon chouchou cet homme ! Je suis contente que tu aime Mik, moi je l'adore . Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait chaud au cœur. J'attends la suite de ta fic avec impatience ; j'ai fait un effort pour la mienne, alors prend exemple sur moi ;) Voilà, gros kissou et bonne lecture.

_Shaeline :_ Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

_Lisalune :_ Tes reviews me font toujours rire et je les attends avec impatience. Ah, tu sauras ce que Mik faisait tout seul dans la forêt au prochain chapitre, celui est consacré uniquement à Alex ;) NAN ! Tu ne le consoleras pas… enfin pas toute seule. On partage, tu veux :p Et j'ai adoré Vampires à Poudlard. Est-ce que tu aurais le temps de lire « Rencontre avec soimême » ? J'aimerai avoir ton avis dessus (je l'ai posté sous mon pseudo au cas où tu veuilles la lire ;)). Voilà le septième chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les autres. Bisou et bonne lecture.

_Picou :_ Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

_Plumette :_ Ah, Mik. Tu sauras presque tout sur lui au chapitre suivant ;) (moi j'ai eu 16 ans le 10 avril, c'est aussi jeune que 19 ans nah !). Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours ma fic, ça me fait très plaisir, et tes reviews m'encouragent. Voilà la suite et bonne lecture.

_Harana :_ Hello Miss ! Lorsque j'ai lu ta review, même si elle était courte par rapport à d'habitude, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Tu vas être contente, dans ce chapitre, on ne voit qu'Alex ;) Dis-moi, je voudrais avoir ton avis ; je suis entrain d'écrire un one-shot (je sais plus si je t'en ai déjà parlé) "Rencontre avec une Etoile", la rencontre de Calypso et Sirius, lors des vacances d'été avant la 3ème année de Fangora à Poudlard. Tu crois que c'est utile que je le poste lorsque je l'aurais fini ? Et tes partielles, elles se sont bien passées, elles sont finies ? En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres. Bisounours et j'espère lire bientôt une autre de tes merveilleuses fics.

_Takoma :_ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre.

_Elaur :_ Merci pour ta gentille review. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**_Note :_** Voilà ENFIN le chapitre 7 de "Changer le futur". J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Et petit peu de pub : **Rencontre avec soimême** (pour ceux qui veulent rire un peu ;)) est accessible sous mon pseudo, avec mes autres fics. Et maintenant bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis avec une petite review, ça m'aiderait à me parfaire niveau écriture.

Chapitre 7 : Captif de Voldemort et révélation de pouvoirs (2)

Quand il reprit connaissance, Alex ne reconnut pas l'endroit où il se trouvait. Un regard autour de lui lui apprit qu'il était dans un cachot. Une porte en fer en était le seul accès, et quatre murs suintants d'humidité et un plafond bas formaient le reste de sa prison. Quand le jeune homme essaya de se relever, une douleur fulgurante lui vrilla le crâne, et l'empêcha de se mettre debout.

_"Ben voyons ! Après les mangemorts, la migraine. Mais c'est génial la vie en 1976 !"_ pensa Alex. Le jeune homme se rappelait de ce qui s'était passé dans la Forêt Interdite, de l'arbre qui avait failli l'écraser, de l'enfant qu'il avait lancé à sa sœur. Sa sœur… _"J'espère que Luna va bien. Je me demande ce que faisait le gamin dans cette forêt. Et James, Sirius, Remus et Lily, comment vont-ils ?Et moi, où je suis ? Merlin, faites que je ne sois pas chez tonton Voldie ! Je touche du bois ! Tiens, en parlant de bois, où est ma baguette ?"_

Le jeune Potter tâtonna le sombre sol du cachot, cherchant un objet qu'il ne trouva pas. _" Et merde ! Ils m'ont pris ma baguette ! Comment je vais faire pour sortir d'ici moi maintenant ? Bravo Alex, t'es le plus stupide des Gryffondor, pire qu'Oncle Ron, ce qui n'est pas peu dire !"_

A peine eût_-_il fini de penser, qu'Alex entendit la porte de sa geôle s'ouvrir en grinçant, et vit cinq mangemorts entrer. Les cinq hommes étaient encagoulés, et deux d'entre eux se dirigèrent vers le prisonnier, le prirent sous les bras et le relevèrent, tandis que l'homme qui semblaient être le chef disait cruellement, d'une voix glaciale et traînante :

_-_ On fais moins le fier sans sa baguette et sa pétasse, n'est_-_ce pas jeune Potter ?

_-_ Premièrement, la pétasse est ma sœur, et je vous prie de noter que je ne fais pas dans l'inceste, deuxièmement, je n'ai pas besoin de ma baguette magique pour vous mettre une raclée ! dit calmement Alex.

L'homme à la voix charriant le Pôle Nord que le jeune homme reconnu comme étant Malefoy senior, perdit son sourire sarcastique et envoya son poing droit dire bonjour à la mâchoire du jeune Gryffondor, dont la lèvre inférieur se fendit sous le choc. A moitié sonné, Alex se laissa traîner par les mangemorts, tentant, tant bien que mal, de reprendre ses esprits.

Au bout de quelques minutes de traînage intense, le jeune Potter fut balancé au sol avec toute la délicatesse dont la soldatesque mangemorienne était capable, c'est à dire aucune. _"Aïe ! Putain de bordel de merde, peuvent pas faire attention non ! Ce qu'il manque ici, c'est une touche féminine. Faudra que j'en parle à Face de Serpent. Un peu de tendresse dans ce monde de brute ne me ferai pas de mal, au contraire."_

Alex se remit debout lentement, et fit face à un homme d'environ 38 ans, aux cheveux courts noirs, aux yeux gris perle et à la peau blanche. _"Wouaw, Voldie ressemblait à ça avant de devenir une larve ! Ouais… En fait, vu de près, il est pas terrible."_ Le jeune homme regarda l'adulte droit dans les yeux, au grand amusement de l'homme.

_-_ Alex Potter, dit Tom Elvis Jedusor, la voix grave et sifflante. Je crois savoir que vous venez du futur. Vous confirmez ?

_-_ C'est Malefoy qui vous a dit une stupidité pareille ? Vous ne l'avez pas cru j'espère, sourit le jeune homme en regardant le blond mangemort d'un air narquois. Au fait, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais vous avez un léger accent sifflant. Il faudrait voir à arrêter de parler aux serpents, dit insolemment Alex.

_-_ Surveilles un peu ta langue Potter, sourit Tom. J'apprécie beaucoup l'humour et l'effronterie, mais pas à mon égard.

_-_ Oups. Désolé Tom, je n'étais pas au courant, dit Alex en regardant Voldemort droit dans les yeux.

_-_ Comment m'as_-_tu appelé ? siffla dangereusement le Mage Noir.

_-_ Tom. C'est pas votre nom ? demanda innocemment le jeune homme.

_-_ Faites attention à ce que vous dites, jeune Potter. Je suis Lord Voldemort, tâchez de vous en souvenir à l'avenir, prévint le Mage Noir.

_-_ A l'avenir ? Mais quel avenir ? Celui où vous avez projeté de régner sur le monde sorcier et de détruire le monde moldu ? Pour ça, il faudra me tuer d'abord, parce que sachez, _Tom_, que vous ne m'inspirez aucune peur, et qu'avant de vous proclamer le Maître du monde, il vous faudra nous écarter de votre chemin, ma sœur et moi.

Voldemort avait écouté en silence la petite tirade du Gryffondor, à la fin de laquelle, il éclata d'un rire sinistre et glacial.

_-_ Vous voulez mourir ? Mais il fallait le dire tout de suite jeune Potter, sourit sarcastiquement le Mage. Mais avant, vous allez me dire tout ce que vous savez sur le futur.

_-_ Plutôt mourir ! cracha Alex.

_-_ Ne soit pas si pressé Potter, ricana Voldemort. Avant de mourir, tu vas être torturé. Avery, Nott ! appela Jedusor. Emmenez notre jeune invité dans la Salle de l'Enfer. Ta première séance de torture se fera par le feu !

Voldemort éclata de rire, tandis que ses hommes prenaient Alex par les bras et l'emmenaient vers une souffrance certaine, et une découverte intéressante.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Alex se laissa conduire sans broncher à la Salle de l'Enfer. Cette salle avait beau avoir un nom a faire froid dans le dos, _"ce qui est ironique quand on sa-t que l'Enfer est le domaine des flammes"_, l'enfer, Alex le connaissait, et, malheureusement pour Voldie, il y avait survécu. Certes, sa mère avait donné sa vie pour l'en faire sortir, mais on ne vit pas l'Enfer sans en sortir avec une certaine immunité. _"Quand on en sort"_ pensa amèrement le Gryffondor.

Chez Alex, cette immunité se traduisait par une volonté de garder les informations voulues secrètes, quelque soit la douleur que ses tortionnaires lui feraient subir. Ainsi, quand on l'attacha à une chaîne tombant du plafond, au dessus d'une trappe pour l'instant fermée, le jeune Potter ne moufeta pas, résolu à ne rien laisser sortir d'autre de sa bouche, que des hurlements de douleurs, et de temps en temps, s'il en avait la force, quelques jurons bien colorés.

Tout à ses pensées, Alex ne se rendit compte de la présence de ses bourreaux que lorsqu'il entendit le bruit que sa chemise avait fait en rendant l'âme, déchirée par Avery. Avery et Nott n'étaient pas les seuls mangemorts présents. Dans un recoin sombre de la pièce, le Potter du futur remarqua la silhouette, plus petite que les deux hommes, qui l'observait. Suivant son regard, Nott sourit méchamment et dit :

_-_ Je vois que tu as remarqué Evan. C'est un futur mangemort, il est très prometteur, se vanta l'homme.

_-_ Evan ? Je connais ce nom. Evan… Evan… Je sais ! Evan Rosier, le fils de Franck Rosier. Tu es en septième année à Serpentard non ? Tu es tombé bien bas quand on sait que ton père était pro_-_Dumbledore, fit dédaigneusement Alex.

_-_ "Etait" est le mot juste. Mon père a compris où étaient ses intérêts dans la guerre qui s'annonce, et depuis, c'est l'un des plus fidèles mangemorts du Maître, lança fièrement le jeune Rosier.

_-_ Tu veux dire l'une de ses plus fidèles larves, esclaves, lèches_-_bottes, chiens_-_chiens, chair à canons…

A la tête que fit le Serpentard, Alex sut qu'il devrait expliquer le dernier terme qu'il avait utilisé, terme moldu.

_-_ Tu sais pas ce que "chair à canons" veut dire ? Ca veut dire que ce dégénéré de Face de Serpent qui vous exploite vous envoie en première ligne, alors que lui reste les fesses à l'abris des sorts, sur son trône. Si vous ne vous réveillez pas, votre "Maître", qui, soit dit en passant, n'en a rien à foutre de vous, vous laissera tous crever, plutôt que d'aller vous prêter main forte lorsque les Aurors vous mettront une raclée… Arg !

Alex ne put finir sa tirade, car Avery venait de lui coller un coup de poing dans l'estomac qui le fit taire un bon moment.

_-_ Tu ne devrais pas nous insulter de la sorte, Potter, cracha le mangemort, le visage défiguré par la rage.

_-_ Tu ne sais pas de quoi nous sommes capables, minus, renchérit Nott. Les moustiques dans ton genre, le Maître les écrase !

Rien qu'à la façon dont Avery et Nott réagirent à la vérité énoncée, Alex fut sûr de passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Son seul réconfort fut de voir que ses paroles avaient fait mouche chez le jeune Rosier.

_-_ Si seulement Luna était là ! Elle m'aurait fais taire d'un bon coup de coude dans les côtes, murmura le Gryffondor, la tête baissée vers le sol.

Un bruit d'outils, de pinces rouillées, de soufflet actionné et autres instruments de torture fit relever la tête de notre pauvre Alex. Il vit avec horreur Avery, un tison chauffé à blanc en main, se diriger vers lui. Le mangemort s'arrêta près du jeune Potter, et brandit le tison devant lui.

_-_ Alors Potty, tu vas répondre bien sagement à nos questions, n'est_-_ce pas ?

Les yeux braqués sur le tison, Alex répondit tout de même :

_-_ Jamais, torturez_-_moi autant que vous le voulez, mais jamais je ne vous dirais quoi que se soit !

_-_ Dommage. J'étais prêt à ne pas te brûler tout de suite si tu répondais à ma question, mais tu es têtu, et les têtes de mules, je les fais plier !

Sans pouvoir l'éviter, impuissant, Alex regarda le tison s'approcher de son épaule nue, et y apposer sa marque. Le jeune homme hurla de douleur sous les regards calculateurs d'Avery et de Nott, et celui, troublé et en pleine réflexion d'Evan Rosier.

_-_ Tu ne veux toujours pas répondre, Potty ? demanda Nott, un sourire sadique collé sur son visage.

_-_ C'est beau… d'espérer ! dit Alex en serrant les dents.

Rendu furieux par l'entêtement de sa victime, Nott posa le tison chauffé à blanc sur l'abdomen de l'adolescent. Le jeune Potter fut torturé ainsi des heures, mais jamais il ne parla. Au bout de trois jours du même traitement, sans eau ni nourriture, Alex était presque au bout du rouleau. Sa chair était profondément meurtrie par le fer rouge, par des Doloris, et par des incisions au poignard qui avaient pour but de le vider de son sang.

Avery et Nott étaient allés se reposer, énervés par la résistance et le mutisme de leur victime. Une personne profita de cette absence pour se faufiler dans la salle de torture où Alex essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre des forces. Le bruit que fit la porte métallique en s'ouvrant tira le prisonnier de sa léthargie. En reconnaissant la silhouette qui venait d'entrer, Alex eut un mouvement de surprise.

_-_ Evan Rosier, constata_-_t_-_il, la voix fatiguée. Que viens_-_tu faire là ?

_-_ Je viens te remettre d'aplomb pour la prochaine séance de torture, dis l'apprentis mangemort, un tantinet arrogant.

_-_ Fais ce que tu as à faire, soupira le Gryffondor. Mais ne me donne jamais l'occasion de te tuer, prévint Alex, soudain féroce. Je n'hésiterais pas une seconde !

Malgré les blessures qui l'affaiblissaient, le jeune Potter s'était redressé et toisait désormais Rosier de ses yeux flamboyant de colère et de détermination. Evan recula de frayeur ; l'aura d'Alex dégageait une telle agressivité, une telle combativité ! Dans son état actuel, cette démonstration de puissance était impressionnante. Mais l'aura du torturé s'éteignit aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue, et le corps d'Alex s'affaissa, soutenu seulement par les chaînes qui entravaient ses poignets.

Rosier regarda attentivement le jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Il se souvenait de ce que Potter avait dit le premier jour de sa torture ; ces paroles le faisaient réfléchir sur son Maître, ses décisions, son avenir. Le mangemort en herbe sortit sa baguette et soigna les blessures d'Alex du mieux qu'il put. Les incisions faites au poignard avaient disparu, et les côtes cassées par les doloris s'étaient ressoudées, elles étaient comme neuves. Seules restaient sur la peau du prisonnier les brûlures infligées par le tison. Ensuite, Evan fit apparaître de la nourriture et de l'eau. Le Serpentard se chargea de nourrir et de désaltérer Alex, au grand étonnement de celui_-_ci.

_-_ Pourquoi fais_-_tu tout ça pour moi Rosier ? demanda le Gryffondor, une fois sa faim et sa soif étanchées.

_-_ Je ne fais pas ça pour toi Potter, répondit Evan. Je le fais parce que tes paroles m'ont faites réfléchir et réaliser que ma place n'était pas dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais parmi ceux de Dumbledore.

_-_ Tu as rapidement changé d'opinion, constata Alex, méfiant.

_-_ Tout les Serpentard ne sont pas sans cervelle comme Crabbe et Goyle, tu sais Potter, grimaça Evan. J'ai un cerveau, et je l'utilise. Mes intérêts sont dans le camp de Dumbledore, donc, je suis dans le camp où sont mes intérêts.

_-_ Je vois, souffla Alex en levant les yeux au ciel.

Un silence calme plana entre les deux jeunes hommes, jusqu'à ce que le futur mangemort le brise :

_-_ Pour être franc… Ne me regarde pas comme ça Potter, OUI, les Serpentard peuvent être franc ! Donc, pour te dire la vérité, j'ai vu comment les mangemorts étaient traités lorsqu'ils échouaient, et c'est une des raisons qui font que je vais t'aider à te tirer d'ici, dit d'une traite Rosier.

Alex n'eut pas le temps de manifester son étonnement, car ses deux bourreaux revenaient. Avery regarda le torse quasiment guéri du jeune Potter d'un œil soupçonneux.

_-_ Evan, pourquoi as_-_tu soigné Potty ? demanda doucereusement le mangemort.

_-_ Pour qu'il tienne le coup dès que vous recommencerez à le torturer, sourit machiavéliquement le jeune Rosier. Il faut qu'il souffre mais qu'il ne meurt pas, sinon le Maître sera mécontent. Et vous savez ce que le Maître inflige aux mangemorts qui ne font pas ce qu'Il veut, n'est_-_ce pas ?

Les deux adultes regardèrent avec une certaine fierté (si entre mangemorts ça existe !) le petit bout d'homme qui leur faisait face. C'est vrai, le Maître n'était pas tendre avec ceux qui le décevaient, alors autant éviter de recevoir un doloris en arrivant devant lui.

_-_ C'est bien Evan, dit Nott. Vas t'asseoir dans un coin, et regarde bien ce qui va suivre.

Le jeune Serpentard obtempéra sans rien dire, remerciant Merlin de l'avoir doté d'un sang_-_froid et d'un don pour le mensonge hors du commun. Pendant que Rosier était près de Merlin, Avery posa la question à son prisonnier :

_-_ Alors Potter, dis_-_moi ce qui va se passer dans le futur !

Alex regarda le mangemort bien en face et avec mépris, puis, contre toute attente, lui cracha à la figure.

_-_ Tue_-_moi tout de suite, espèce de larve, parce que je ne te dirais rien !

Avery s'essuya rageusement le visage, sortit sa baguette magique, la pointa sur Alex et hurla :

_-_ SALE PETIT MORVEUX ! JE VAIS TE… _AVADA_…

_-_ Minute Avery ! intervint Nott, baissant la baguette de son collègue. J'ai une meilleure idée. Nous ne pouvons pas le tuer, mais nous pouvons l'amocher, sourit cruellement l'homme.

_"Hoho, ça sent mauvais !"_ pensa Alex. Et il ne croyait pas si bien penser. D'un geste de sa baguette, Avery fit remonter les chaînes du prisonnier, celui_-_ci était désormais suspendu à un bon mètre au_-_dessus du sol. D'autre mouvement de baguette, le mangemort ouvrit la trappe qui était sous le jeune Potter. Le Gryffondor vit avec horreur une cuve remplie de magma bouillonnant sous lui. Déglutissant difficilement, Alex regarda les sadiques qui lui servaient de tortionnaires.

_-_ Alors Potty, toujours pas envie de parler ? demanda Nott, un sourire narquois accroché à la figure.

Alex savait qu'il allait souffrir atrocement, plus que tout ce que les Doloris qu'il avait déjà reçu. Mais bizarrement, cette idée ne l'empêcha pas de provoquer ses bourreaux.

_-_ Qui aurait envie de parler avec les esclaves d'un fou comme Voldie chéri ?

Les deux mangemorts eurent un rictus de haine, et, avec un sourire sadique et sa baguette, Nott fit descendre la chaîne à laquelle Alex était attaché. Le jeune Potter sentait la chaleur de la lave en fusion lui rôtir les doigts de pieds, pieds qu'évidemment, Avery avait déchaussés avant de laisser à son collègue le soin d'ouvrir la trappe. Le jeune homme sentit la chaleur se faire de plus en plus forte, mais, à son grand désarroi, il ne ressentait aucune douleur.

La chaleur remonta le long des jambes d'Alex, passant par le ventre, le torse, la tête et les bras. Le prisonnier ouvrit légèrement son poing droit et vit une petite flamme vaciller au creux de sa main. Avec un petit sourire qu'aucune autre personne présente ne vit, Alex referma le poing, et reprit une expression inquiète lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ses orteils allaient bientôt faire trempette dans du magma bouillonnant.

_"Généralement, c'est à ce moment-là qu'une tierce personne intervient, sauvant de justesse le héros d'une mort atroce. Les bouquins de maman me font dérailler ; je suis pas dans un livre, et personne ne sais que je suis ici, donc pas besoin d'espérer être secouru"_ pensa le jeune homme, réaliste. Mais, ô miracle, la porte de métal de la Salle de l'Enfer s'ouvrit dans un grincement atroce qui fit que Nott releva sa baguette, faisant remonter Alex. Frustré d'avoir été interrompu, le mangemort se retourna pour voir qui avait osé le déranger dans sa tâche.

_-_ Dolohov, siffla Nott. Qu'est_-_ce que tu veux ?

_-_ Pas la peine de m'agresser Nott, grinça le mangemort. Je viens chercher Potty, le Maître veut le voir.

Nott regarda pendant quelques instants Dolohov, semblant le jauger, puis, d'un geste de sa baguette, le bourreau ferma la trappe et libéra Alex qui s'écroula sur le sol. Avery et Dolohov prirent le prisonnier sous les bras et le traînèrent de nouveau jusqu'à leur Maître.

_-_ Alex Potter, siffla en souriant Voldemort. Comment trouvez_-_vous la Salle de l'Enfer ?

_-_ Si vous voulez mon avis, cette pièce porte très mal son nom. C'est encore mieux que ma chambre ; votre salle est très confortable, la preuve, je suis en pleine forme, répondit Alex, narquois.

Voldemort scruta l'adolescent, sceptique. Mais le Mage Noir dût se rendre à l'évidence : son prisonnier se tenait droit, il n'avait pas l'air épuisé, encore moins affaibli. _"Qui est ce morpion ? C'est impossible qu'il ne soit pas déjà entrain de ramper à mes pieds, me suppliant de l'épargner."_ pensa le psychopathe magique.

_-_ Avery ! Nott ! tonna Voldemort.

_-_ Oui Maître ? demandèrent en chœur les deux mangemorts, à genoux devant le siège de Jedusor.

_-_ Est_-_ce que notre… invité a parlé ? questionna le Mage, ironique.

_-_ Vous pouvez me poser la question directement Tom, intervint Alex. Et je suis au regret de vous informer que je n'ai pas dit un mot de ce que vous vouliez entendre.

_-_ Oh, tu m'en vois navré Potter, ironisa Voldemort. Tu vas retourner dans ton cachot, jusqu'à ce que les incapables qui sont sous mes ordres trouvent de quoi te faire parler.

_-_ C'est tout ? bailla le Gryffondor, l'air profondément ennuyé. Dans ce cas… Avery ! Nott ! lança Alex, imitant le Mage Noir. Escortez_-_moi jusqu'à mes "appartements" !

Après un coup d'œil à leur Maître, les deux mangemorts s'exécutèrent. Mais lorsque Alex eut tourné le dos au psychopathe, Voldie lui susurra :

_-_ Au fait Potter, je t'avais prévenu ; ne – prononce – plus – jamais – mon – nom. _Endoloris !_


End file.
